Maids & Butlers
by Vincent MacLeod
Summary: Yazawa Nico tiene en la mira un trabajo que según ella catapultara aun mas su creciente carrera como una idol, "Maid Legendaria". Pero que pasara cuando el trabajo que ella desea le sea negado y en lugar de ese, obtenga un trabajo para el cual, ella ni siquiera hizo una solicitud?
1. Chapter 1

**Maids & Butlers**

01

 _[ **Maid Cafe** _

_Los Maid Cafe (メイドカフェ Meido Cafe) o cafés de sirvientas son restaurantes temáticos donde las camareras van elegantemente vestidas con trajes de sirvientas francesas, emulando lo que en oriente, especialmente en Japón, se asocia con un estilo de vida lujoso._

 _Los Maid Cafe suelen ser muy populares entre los aficionados a restaurantes Cosplay._

 _La popularidad de los Maid Cafe se ha extendido a otros países asiáticos como Corea del Sur, China, Hong Kong, Taiwán. E incluso han cruzado continentes y llegado a lugares tan lejanos como México y Perú.]_

.

.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti Yazawa-san, en vez de una maid, que tal si eres un Mayordomo?-

La gerente el maid kissaten donde trabajaba Kotori, alias la legendaria Minalinsky estaba contratando gente y Nico vio esto como una inmejorable oportunidad para que su fama como idol creciera y ella fuera ahora una legendaria maid e idol mucho mas grande que Kotori.

Su desilusión fue muy grande cuando la gerente le dijo que no tenia una bacante disponible para maid, lo que estaba contratando eran mayordomos y aparte, le dijo que carecía de los suficientes encantos para ser una maid, fue entonces cuando le ofreció ser uno de los mayordomos pero...

-Me niego!-

-Puedo preguntar la razón Yazawa-san?-

-La razón es obvia, Nico Nii no vino para ser un mayordomo, vino para ser una maid legendaria!-

-Oh... ya veo ya veo... entonces quieres ser como Kotori-chan-

-S-si... bueno Nico quiere ser u-una idol legendaria-

-Y pensaste que con un trabajo aquí lo lograrías mas fácil?-

-B-bueno algo así-

-Mhmmmm... que te parece esto, si eres un mayordomo aquí, cuando exista una bacante para maid, seras la primera en obtenerla-

-Sigue con eso, que parte de este deslumbrante cuerpo de idol parece de un mayordomo!?-

La gerente solo vio con ojos de lastima el pecho plano de Nico, sus caderas apenas sobresalían un poco, sus piernas no eran muy torneadas y por lo que se veía su trasero no era precisamente su arma secreta, Nico noto su mirada y agacho la cabeza.

-...No lo diga-

-Pero si eres completamente plana!-

Estas palabras resonaron como un enorme eco en la cabeza de Nico 'plana, plana, plana, plana, plana, plana, plana, plana, plana...'

-Que no lo dijeraaaaa!- en ese momento Nico pareció derramar lagrimas de sangre, el daño emocional fue tan fuerte que acabo aceptando el trabajo de mayordomo.

-S-solo no le diga a Kotori...-

-Porque?-

-Tiene que preguntarlo?-

La gerente se quedo pensando un rato y llego a la conclusión.

-Oh! No quieres que Kotori sepa que obtuviste el empleo de mayordomo por ser plana?-

-No tiene porque decirlo en voz alta, que no tiene un poco de delicadeza!?-

-...bien, diremos que eres mi primo que vino a trabajar un poco para ahorrar para sus estudios-

-O..ok-

-Bueno espero el trabajar contigo Nico-kun...-

-Uhg... se que me arrepentiré de esto...-

-Dijiste algo Nico-kun?-

-N-nada, que sera un placer trabajar con usted- _[Espera... me dijo kun!?]_

(...)

-Como pudo pasar esto... como termine de mayordomo...-

Nico se lamentaba de sus suerte de camino a su casa, ella quería llegar lo mas rápido que pudiera a su cama y olvidar que había sido contratada como miembro masculino del staff de servicio, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente.

 _[Que haré con Kotori y todos mis fans!?]_

-Si una idol tan popular como yo se presenta en ese lugar sera descubierta al instante!-

 _[Debo de hacer algo para que mi identidad no sea descubierta!]_

Con esto en mente Nico fue de compras a una tienda de cosplay muy barata en la que una vez trabajo, el gerente le dijo que siempre seria bienvenida a regresar, incluso le dio un descuento permanente, aunque claro que Nico no tenia intenciones de regresar a trabajar en ese lugar y no era por que le desagradara el trabajo o la paga fuera poca, mucho menos que fuera agotador, lo que pasaba es que esa tienda se especializaba en disfraces para cierto tipo de chica con atributos escasos... en pocas palabras se especializaban en cosplay de lolis y Nico con su figura, era la modelo ideal para el lugar.

(...)

-Bien déjenme presentarles a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, el es mi primo y estará con nosotros por un tiempo, espero se lleven bien con el- la gerente presentaba a su "primo" a los mayordomos, maids y demás miembros del lugar.

 _[N-no puede creer que en serio este haciendo esto, que diablos estaba pensando, solo tenia que disfrazarme y hacer de nuevo la entrevista o volver dentro de unos meses!]_

Nico se lamentaba de su ingenuidad mientras se preparaba para su acto, ella estaba completamente lista y segura de lograr engañar a todos, después de todo ella era una super idol y lo mas natural es que también tuviera unas grandes dotes de actriz, no seria extraño que después de eso algún productor la descubriera y le pidiera que actuara en doramas.

 _[Que es lo que hace esta idiota, creí que podría ser bueno para el negocio si dos idols trabajaban juntas, y mas si una de ellas se disfrazaba de chico, el cambio seria tan radical que cuando lo anunciara en internet nadie lo podría creer y vendrían cientos y cientos de clientes a comprobarlo... pero que es lo que hace esta idiota, solo se puso una peluca corta y puso esa estúpida expresión en la cara, acaso cree que eso es un disfraz!?]_

-Mi nombre es Nico, puede que no tenga mucha experiencia pero espero que cuiden bien de mi-

El nuevo mayordomo 'Nico' se presentaba a si mismo lo mas masculino que se podía ver con ese cuerpo delgado, esa cara tan fina y estatura baja. Aunque el chico se veía algo delicado, su pálida piel, sus ojos rojos como el fuego, esa extraña expresión somnolienta y su cabello corto le daban el estatus de bishonen.

Después de su jovial y 'masculina' presentación la gerente se le quedo viendo a Nico como si fuera una idiota, la pelinegra se pregunto porque la gerente la veía de esas forma, después de pensarlo bien se dio cuanta el porque su "prima" la veía de ese modo, ella accidentalmente había dicho que su nombre era Nico.

-Nico...kun?- Minalinsky estaba confundida, el "chico" frente a ella se parecía mucho a su amiga y compañera idol Nico, aunque este chico frente a ella tenia el pelo corto y parecía un poco mas alto, igual tenia el pelo negro como Nico, tenia los ojos carmín como Nico y ademas de todo se llamaba Nico.

 _[S-soy una idiota, como dije mi nombre sin mas, ahora mi perfecto disfraz se ha echado a perder]_

 _[Y ahora lo arruina aun mas diciendo su verdadero nombre! Ahg soy una idiota por contratar a esta idiota!]_

-Nico-kun no sera que tu eres...- Kotori estaba sospechando que quizás ese chico en realidad era su amiga Nico.

-Haaaaa! Nico es un diminutivo de su nombre, el siempre le a gustado mas que lo llamen Nico que lo llamen por su nombre- la gerente interrumpía salvando ala pelinegra explicando su nombre.

-Su verdadero Nombre?- Kotori estaba confundida, no sabia que clase de nombre podía tener el chico frente a ella como para que se pusiera Nico.

-S-si... mi verdadero nombre es...- _[Maldición, cual puede ser un verdadero nombre, es mas, se que mi nombre es raro, así que ni idea de cual podía nombre podría ser el verdadero]_ -mi nombre es... Ni...-

Como si el cielo hubiera iluminado a la pelinegra "disfrazada" de chico llamada Nico, ella salio con un nombre creíble -...Nico..las? si Nicolas!-

Nico estaba emocionada, había evitado la bala y salido con un buen nombre.

-S-si... el se llama Nicolas, pe-pero no le gusta ese nombre porque siempre se burlaban de el y lo llamaban... lo llamaban Sa...san Nicolas je je je-

-Ah~ ya veo, entonces es un placer trabajar contigo Nico-kun-

Por increíble que parezca Kotori se creía la estúpida mentira de la gerente y Nico.

 _[Heeee!? Se lo trago? En realidad lo creyó?]_

 _[Kotori... ya lo había pensado desde que estuvimos en la casa en la playa pero tu... en realidad eres crédula!]_

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Una nueva historia que también voy a estar actualizando semanalmente, creo que la sacare todos los marte, espero les guste :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Maids & Butlers**

02

 _[_ _ **Maid Cafe**_

 _Por décadas, el negocio de restaurantes en Japón no fue rentable debido a que en ese país no se acostumbra comer fuera de casa. Incluso con la llegada de cadenas de comida rápida, esta tendencia cambió poco._

 _En el año 2000 apareció en el distrito de Akihabara, Tokio (Japón) el primer Maid Cafe, por iniciativa de japoneses que querían aprovechar el gran interés de la juventud por la cultura Anime. En dichos cafés, las camareras interpretan el papel del sirvienta y tratan a sus clientes como si fueran los señores de una casa del siglo XIX._

 _En el 2006 en Canadá se abrió el primer Maid Cafe fuera de Japón.]_

.

.

-Nico-chan, Nico-chan, Nico-chan- Kotori llegaba rápidamente a el lado de su amiga, compañera de club y compañera idol Yazawa Nico.

-Woa que pasa Kotori, porque tanta prisa?-

-Es que quería contarte que el fin de semana entro a trabajar alguien muy parecido a ti!-

-E-e-e-e-eso es i-i-increíble Ko-ko-ko-kotori- la pelinegra estaba totalmente nerviosa y la razón era mas que obvia.

-Verdad, verdad- la emocionada Kotori le contaba a su amiga la increíble coincidencia de la cual había sido testigo.

-Y dinos Kotori... quien es esta persona que se parece a Nicochi~-

Nozomi aparecía de dios sabe donde y espantaba a las dos chicas justo antes que entraran a el Club de investigación de idols. Kotori dio un pequeño brinco y volteo a ver a Nozomi, en cambio Nico intento correr pero fue detenida por Nozomi quien la alzo por las axilas como si de un niño se tratara.

-Ara Nicochi, porque intentas correr de mi~?-

-Instinto de supervivencia...?-

-Arararara~ eso es cruel Nicochi, supongo que tendré que castigarte~-

-Hey déjame, suéltame Nozomi...-

-... no, no lo hagas-

-No, aléjate...-

-no, NO, NOOOOOO!-

Dejando a Nico a un lado del Rió Sanzu, Nozomi regreso con Kotori y a la conversación que le interesaba.

(...)

Todas las musas estaban reunidas en el club, todas alegres y joviales, bueno todas excepto Nico que su cuerpo sin vida yacía tirado en su silla de siempre frente a la PC mientras la pelimorada se enteraba de el jugoso chisme que tenia Kotori.

-Así que resumiendo, el nuevo mayordomo es el primo de la gerente y se parece mucho a Nicochi~?-

-Si, aunque el es un poco mas alto y tiene el pelo corto~- decía alegremente Kotori mientras que en su libreta diseñaba trajes de las musas versión masculina, se preguntaba si en alguna canción podían usarlos o si podían hacer una sesión de fotos con esos trajes.

-Ya veo...- Nozomi miraba a Nico que ahora se hacia la dormida, a leguas se notaba que no quería alzar la mirada para nada y mucho menos ver a la pelimorada -Supongo que tendremos que ir y comprobar que tan parecido es en realidad ese tal... perdón Kotori, como dijiste que se llamaba?-

-Nicolas, pero le gusta que le digan Nico, Nico-kun~-

-Ya veo... Nico-kun...- Nozomi ponía una expresión muy seria y reflexiva, aunque por dentro solo estaba ideando la mejor manera de molestar a Nico.

-Heeee, así que NICO-kun... también tiene el pelo negro y ojos rojos... que personaje tan 'único'...- Maki decía esto como una burla mientras miraba a la espalda de la pelinegra que solo temblaba en su asiento.

 _[Uhg... sigue molesta...]_

-Con que Nicolas... recuerdo que tenia un amigo llamado así, de hecho creo que le hable de el a Nozomi y Nico- Eri decía esto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a su amiga recostada en el escritorio darse un pequeño golpe contra la dura superficie del escritorio.

 _[De ahí fue de donde saque el estúpido nombre de Nicolas? del amigo bailarín de Eri!?]_

-Rin quiere ver a ese Nico, nya-

-Lo se Rin, sera como ver a Nico sin pecho- comentaba insidiosamente Honoka mientras una gran sonrisa se veía en su rostro.

 _[Como que sin pecho!? Nico Nii tiene mucho mas que ustedes dos!]_

-Si, sera como ver a Nico que siempre presume tener mas que nosotras sin nada, nya~-la mirada malévola de Honoka y la risa gatuna de Rin se dirigían a la espalda de Nico y se clavaban como dagas.

 _[ . . . ]_

-Ri-rin-chan, no seas mala con Nico-chan...- Hanayo trataba de detener a su amiga de burlarse de Nico, aunque por una parte ella quería ver a una idol en traje de mayordomo, así que no insistió mucho en detener a su amiga.

-En serio ustedes no tienen remedio...- Umi se quejaba un poco de tanto ajetreo, no veía el caso de burlarse mas de Nico... aunque ella también quería verla en traje de mayordomo y tomar su merecida venganza de cuando Nico la llamo plana.

Nico no quería levantar la cabeza, sentía la mirada burlona de todas sus compañeras sobre ella, sabia que lo habían descubierto y ahora solo se burlaban de ella.

-Bien, entonces iremos esta tarde a ver al tan afamado Nico-kun!- declaraba alegremente Honoka mientras las demás miembros del club asentían.

-Si, se los presentare a todas, en especial a Nico-chan, se quedaran con la boca abierta de lo parecido que es a ella~-

Kotori sonreía mientras dejaba de lado su cuaderno de dibujo he iba a el lado de la pelinegra a despertarla y darle la noticia.

 _[Espera un momento... Kotori aun no se da cuenta!?]_ Nozomi de inmediato comenzaba a idear la mejor manera de hacer que Kotori descubriera el secreto de Nico y el mejor angulo para filmarlo.

 _[Kotori no lo ha descubierto?]_ Eri se sorprendía un poco de que la modista aun no se diera cuenta.

 _[Kotori-chan...]_ Hanayo solo sentía un poco de lastima por su despistada y crédula senpai.

 _[Nya...]_ Rin no sabia que pensar, pero por alguna razón en ese momento se sentía superior.

 _[Es una santa o una idiota?]_ la pelirroja se preguntaba cual de las dos era Kotori: Una santa que creía ciegamente en la buena voluntad de la gente o una tonta que creía en todo lo que le decían.

 _[Ko-kotori no se a dado cuanta que Nicolas es Nico?]_ la arquera se sorprendía de su amiga.

 _[Kotori... me pregunto si le sobro un poco de pan...]_ Honoka... bueno Honoka es Honoka.

 _[Haaaaaah!? estas bromeando no? después de estar en entrenamiento el fin de semana y todo lo que acaba de pasar aun no se da cuenta que soy yo!?]_ A Nico se le hizo imposible seguir fingiendo que estaba dormida y volteo a ver a Kotori que se acercaba a despertarla. Al ver a la modista de cabellos grisáceos se pregunto que tan crédula podía ser al mismo tiempo que la miraba como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

(...)

Sin mas percances acabo la practica y todas las idols se dirigían al local donde trabajaba Kotori, todas querían ver a ese 'Nicolas-kun' así que iban felizmente en compañía de una Nico que caminaba lentamente, como si se encaminara a la horca, cada paso se le hacia pesado, cada tramo se hacia mas y mas largo.

 _[Uhg... porque tenia que ir a trabajar hoy...]_

Nico miro a sus amigas, todas tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaban y esto solo le daba una probada del martirio que iba a ser esa ida a trabajar.

 _[Porque no cambie el horario con alguien mas... espera un momento... eso podría hacerlo, si, si llego antes que ellas al café y pido que me den otro día, evitaría la burla de todas!]_

Nico vio a ambos lados de si, veía a sus amigas muy relajadas, así que aprovecho el descuido de las musas para salir corriendo y dejar a sus amigas atrás; de inmediato las musas intentaron atrapar a la pelinegra, pero Nico era muy hábil a la hora de escapar así que les fue imposible atraparla, dándose por vencidas Nozomi solo le grito al viento 'Se donde vas a estar Nico, no creas que te has escapado!' mientras emprendía el camino al café donde estaba Nicolas-kun junto con las demás musas.

(...)

-Que tonterías dices, claro que tienes que trabajar hoy, los horarios ya fueron formados y estuviste de acuerdo Yazawa-san-

Nico había llegado a su trabajo y fue de inmediato a hablar con la gerente, intento convencerla de poder cambiar de horario con alguien mas, pero la gerente se negó, ese era el día en que Nico hacia oficialmente su debut, los días pasados solo había estado observando y evitando a Kotori lo mas que podía, así que era casi imposible que alguien la sustituyera.

-P-pero... mis amigas estarán aya afuera en cualquier segundo, y esperan a que salga para comenzar a burlarse de mi!-

-Tus amigas hummm... bien! es hora de usar 'eso'!-

La gerente se hacia la misteriosa mientras ponía los codos sobre el escritorio y entrecruzaba los dedos de las manos frente a su rostro a la altura de su nariz.

-Eso?-

-Si, eso!-

Nico estaba confundida, ella solo vio como la gerente fue a la otra habitación y regreso con un traje de mayordomo, aunque se veía diferente a el que usaban en la tienda.

-Que es eso?-

-Este es tu traje especial de mayordomo, con esto saldrás y dejaras a tus amigas con la boca abierta-

-Huh?- _[Para eso fueron las medidas que me tomo Kotori?]_

Nico recordó como es que Kotori la embosco en la oficina de la gerente y en medio de forcejeos y gritos, Kotori le dijo que la gerente se lo había ordenado, así que se tranquilizo y dejo que la modista le tomara medidas del cuerpo, aunque se puso nerviosa cuando le midió el pecho, estaba algo confiada sobre el vendaje que apretaba fuertemente su pequeño busto.

(...)

-Kyaaaaaa! siempre quise ver a un mayordomo con este traje ha~ haaa~ ha~ m-me dejas hacerte una foto Yazawa-san... no! Nicolas-kun ha~ ha~ haa~...-

Nico estaba paralizada, de repente la fachada burlona y algo fría de la gerente se había desmoronado y dejo solo a una loca fan de los mayordomos que movía sus dedos tan lascivamente como lo hacia Nozomi cuando aplicaba su usual castigo; su respiración entrecortada, el sonrojo de su cara y los jadeos que producía le estaban dando escalofríos y un poco de grima a la pelinegra.

-Ge-gerente...?-

-Si, siiii... así Nicolas-kun... ese pelo negro, esos ojos rojos... si... ese traje de mayordomo es el mejor... si... pon una cara como si me despreciaras haaa~ haaa~ haaa~-

Para Nico ese no era problema, en ese momento ella realmente despreciaba a la gerente y no quería ni que la tocara, no quería que su nuevo traje fuera manchado por la saliva que dejaba salir la loca gerente de la comisura de su boca.

El nuevo traje de la pelinegra era un esmoquin negro que era parte de un cosplay hecho a la medida para Nico y cuyo modelo era cierto personaje de anime, el cual era un mayordomo demoníaco que igual que Nico tenia el cabello negro y ojos rojos, aunque Nico no podía ser exactamente como el alto personaje de anime, si podía dar una apariencia de el mismo en una etapa joven de su vida.

La gerente retomaba el control y su actitud fría, no sin antes haber saturado la memoria de su cámara de fotos de Nico desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Perdón por eso Yazawa-san... pero a lo que me refiero es esto-

La gerente se acercaba a Nico y le decía su plan secretamente al oído, mientras la pelinegra abría los mas posible sus ojos y ante la sorpresa del plan una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, si bien el plan de la gerente era algo descabellado y sus probabilidades de éxito eran casi nulas, si ella tenia éxito, tendría con que rebatir las burlas de sus amigas.

(...)

Nico ya había terminado ponerse los últimos toques del cosplay, ella traía un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca, corbata negra, zapatos a juego, guantes blancos y para coronar el atuendo la pelinegra tenia una expresión algo seria en el rostro y una actitud fría. Ella estaba lista para sus amigas.

-Recuerda Nicolas-kun, no dejes que ellas tengan el control, y ataca primero- la gerente se despedía de Nico con el pulgar hacia arriba mientras ella hacia una pequeña reverencia con esa actitud fría tan atípica en ella.

 _[Esto es malo... si Nico me ve de nuevo con esa mirada tan fría me derretiré~]_

(...)

Las musas habían llegado al café donde trabajaba Kotori con la firme intención de molestar a Nico. Las siete musas se sentaron en una gran mesa mientras veían como Kotori se iba a cambiarse a su usual atuendo de maid y confirmar que Nicolas estuviera en su turno, con una pequeña señal de mano la modista le indico a sus amigas que Nicolas si se encontraba en la cafetería y que lo mandaría con ellas. Todas esperaban ansiosas el momento de burlarse de Nico y al parecer por el 'chico' pelinegro de ojos rojos que se acercaba a su mesa, el momento había llegado.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Me pregunto si adivinaran a que musculino personaje de anime esta emulando Nico? :B


	3. Chapter 3

**Maids & Butlers**

03

 _[_ _ **Maid Cafe**_

 _Al entrar al café, las sirvientas dan la bienvenida al cliente con la frase "Bienvenido, mi amo" (お帰りなさいませ、ご主人様 Okaerinasaimase, goshūjin-sama), y siempre hacen referencia al cliente como "amo" (ご主人様 goshujin-sama) o "ama" (お嬢様 ojōsama)._

 _Dependiendo del tipo de consumo, la sirvienta realiza diferentes actividades en presencia del cliente. Si se pide una tortilla (omelet) o un plato de curry, la sirvienta dibuja un conejito o un corazón sobre el alimento utilizando salsa ketchup u otro aderezo. Si se pide una taza de té, la sirvienta pregunta a su "amo" cuántos terrones de azúcar debe agregar a la taza._

 _Si al cliente le apetece, puede pagar por una sesión con un juego de mesa o una fotografía autografiada por su sirvienta favorita. Por este motivo, está prohibido tomar fotografías en el interior de estos locales a las sirvientas.]_

.

.

-Bienvenidas Ojou-samas, soy Nicolas hoy seré su mayordomo-

Nico llegaba a la mesa donde estaban las musas. Con suma elegancia y actitud seria hizo una reverencia ante las siete chicas que por un momento quedaron sin habla.

-Ara~ que galante Nicolas-kun~ estoy segura que hoy nos divertiremos mucho~- la pelimorada se reía un poco y preparaba su ataque al pobre ego de Nico.

Nico en su interior temblaba de miedo ante la amenaza de Nozomi, pero siguió con el plan de la gerente.

-Para mi sera un enorme placer servirla My Lady- Nico se arrodillaba frente a Nozomi y le besaba el dorso de la mano mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con una expresión seria y algo fría, aunque en la opinión de unas chicas que habían visto a el nuevo mayordomo, la expresión que tenia el 'chico' era una realmente sexy.

Ante tal acto Nozomi hizo algo que jamas había hecho antes y menos frente a todas las musas.

-Hyann~!-

En cuanto los labios de Nico tocaron su mano, Nozomi dejo salir un vergonzoso y sonoro gemido, acompañado de un gran y pronunciado sonrojo que se esparcía sobre toda su cara.

Al escuchar esta voz salir de los labios de Nozomi, en su interior Nico celebraba por este acontecimiento, pero no dejo su acto y siguió con su ataque.

-¿Ocurre algo My Lady? ¿Necesita que le traiga un baso con agua?-

-He? n-no Ni-nicochi... yo... yo...- _[Que...que me ocurre, como Nicochi me puede poner tan nerviosa!? e-ella solo esta actuando, lo se bien pero aun así... pero aun así... esa descarga eléctrica cuando beso mi mano fue muy real!]_

-¿Nicochi? ¿A quien se refiere My Lady?- Nico acercaba su cara peligrosamente a el rostro de Nozomi mientras esta solo se ponía mas y mas nerviosa, entretanto su rostro se hacia tan rojo que parecía que lo estaban pintando con capa tras capa de una pintura rojo brillante -¿Acaso es alguna de sus hermosas acompañantes?- Nico volteo su rostro y vio a todas las musas de una por una a los ojos y todas tuvieron casi la misma reacción: sonrojo, vergüenza o simplemente evadían su mirada.

-A... a nadie Ni...nicolas-ku-kun...- _[Aaaaaaaaahg! Nicochi me esta ganando en mi propio juego, no lo puedo permitir!]_

-Chicas les traigo los menús~- Kotori llegaba alegre y dejaba los menús a sus amigas mientras tomaba la oportunidad de presentar a el nuevo empleado frente a todas.

-Nico-kun, que bueno que sigues aquí, déjame presentarte a mis amigas~-

Nico se paro muy derecha y con gran porte e hizo una señal de alto con la mano a Kotori.

-No hace falta que se moleste en presentarlas señorita Minalinsky, tanto ellas como usted son unas idols muy famosas-

-No es molestia Nico-kun, es un placer que nos conozcas pero aun así déjame presentártelas-

-Esta bien señorita Minalinsky, sera un placer para mi el que me presente a sus bellas amigas-

Kotori presento de una por una a sus amigas. Por su parte Nico fue y saludo de diferente manera a cada una de las musas.

-Bueno como vi que estabas platicando con ella, deja te la presento, ella es Nozomi, ella puede leer el tarot-

-Nuevamente déjeme decirle que estoy a sus ordenes My Lady- Nico de nuevo se arrodillo frente a Nozomi y le beso la mano, la pelimorada por su parte apretó fuertemente los labios para no volver a dejar salir de nuevo aquel vergonzoso gemido mientras solo asentía con la cabeza.

-A su lado esta Eri, ella es la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil y bailarina de ballet-

-He!? ahora yo?-

Nico se dirigió ante Eri y le extendió la mano, la rubia tomo la mano con un poco de nerviosismo, de inmediato la pelinegra le volteo la mano, le abrió la palma y con un movimiento delicado puso un pequeño chocolate en la mano de Eri.

-Un dulce para usted Ojou-sama-

Eri se sonrojo un poco por la acción y solo pudo agradecer en vos baja mientras daba una probada a aquel delicioso chocolate.

Así Kotori siguió presentando de una por una a sus amigas, de acuerdo a el orden en el que estaban sentadas. Después de Eri siguió Hanayo, a esta Nico le acaricio la mejilla y mientras la miraba le dijo lo hermosos y encantadores que eran sus ojos purpuras, ante esto Hanayo por poco estalla debido al gran sonrojo que se apodero de su rostro. La siguiente fue Rin, la cual estaba preparada para hacerle frente a Nico, pero al ver que esta se agachaba frente a ella y le ataba los cordones de sus tenis mientras le decía lo peligroso que era caminar así y que podía llegar a lastimar sus hermosas piernas, todo el ímpetu de Rin se fue y solo dejo a una chica profundamente avergonzada que intentaba tapar sus piernas a como diera lugar. A la chica gato le siguió Maki, la cual tenia una cara de molestia y la razón eran ciertas circunstancias que la involucraban a ella y a la pelinegra, así que cuando fue su turno decidio que iba a reclamarle a Nico, pero la pelinegra se zafo de esto elegantemente, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la siguiente chica, por supuesto que esto dejo a la pelirroja trinando de rabia. Honoka no sabia que hacer, todas habían sido derrotadas, bueno no todas, aun quedaba Umi, pero ella no podía ver a la arquera burlándose de Nico, así que usando su ultima carta la pelinaranja se paro tan rápido que pareció un resorte y puso las manos sobre el pecho de Nico.

-Oh~ que plano, es como si no tuvieras pecho Nico-

La pelinegra se quedo paralizada por un segundo pero no perdió su acto y reviro el desesperado ataque de Honoka.

-Señorita le recuerdo que en este establecimiento esta prohibido tocar a el personal...-

Honoka empezó a sudar frió, no solo el pecho que tocaba era completamente plano, si no que no había pecho como tal, Nico aunque le decían plana, era obvio que tenia pecho, un poco pero tenia, pero esta "Nico" frente a ella no tenia nada, así que por unos momentos se pregunto si en realidad este era un chico que se parecía mucho a Nico, aunque la pelinaranja no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, al sentir que las demás clientas del lugar la miraban feo, con instintos asesinos por parte de alguien de su mesa (aunque ella no volteo a ver quien era la que le dirigirla tal mirada), con celos y envidia, Honoka solo se sonrojo y aparto de inmediato las manos de Nico-kun. Pero esta se acerco y le susurro algo suavemente al oído.

-...Aunque si la señorita desea seguir con esto, yo estaré mas que encantado de llegar hasta el final~-

Al terminar su frase Nico, en un seductor movimiento mando un ligero y cálido soplido al oído de la pelinaranja que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Por este acto tan estimulante Honoka se puso mas roja que un tomate y se desplomo en su silla completamente rendida.

-Wow Nico-kun, jamas había visto a Honoka tan sonrojada, que le dijiste?-

-Kotoriiii!- Honoka alzaba la vos en señal de reclamo a la modista.

-Lo siento señorita Minalinsky pero me temo que eso es un secreto entre la señorita Honoka-san y yo- mientras decía esto Nico le guiño el ojo a Honoka y esta no resistió mas así que cayo en K.O. sobre la mesa.

-Bueno y al final esta Umi, ella es la actual vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una arquera muy buena-

Nico se acercaba decididamente a la arquera mientras que por su parte Umi se iba poniendo mas y mas nerviosa.

 _[Yo-yo no participe en la broma Nico, yo solo vine por el helado, yo... yo...]_ la arquera intentaba disculparse con Nico vía telepática, aunque estaba mas que claro que las habilidades telepáticas de la peliazul no funcionaban.

Nico se colocaba frente a Umi y con un grácil movimiento de manos, saco una rosa de su manga, la olio un poco y le deposito un beso a uno de los pétalos. Umi al ver esto se quedo asombrada por el truco de magia, tan distraída estuvo que no se dio cuenta que la rosa ahora estaba tocando sus labios. Un beso indirecto.

-!?-

-Una flor para otra flor Ojou-sama-

La peliazul no dijo nada y de inmediato se desvaneció sobre su silla murmurando lo vergonzoso que era todo eso.

(...)

El final de turno se acercaba y Nico caminaba a el lado de Kotori con una sonrisa triunfal, todo el rato que estuvieron las musas fue mas o menos como en la presentación, Nico las hizo apenarse, sonrojarse y casi casi desmayarse con sus atenciones y cuidados. Al final las derrotadas y sonrojadas musas se retiraron del local dejando a Nico y Kotori continuar con su labor.

Cabe mencionar que después de hacer que casi todas las musas se derritieran con sus cuidados, la popularidad de Nicolas-kun subió por los cielos, provocando que fuera el mayordomo mas pedido ese día y de días posteriores.

-Pero en serio Nico-chan, no deberías de molestar a Umi así, recuerda que ella no tolera mucho ese tipo de cosas~-

-Si, si, lo se Kotori, pero ella...s CHAN? Kotori, me llamaste Nico-chan?!-

-Si, porque?- Kotori pensó el porque Nico se sorprendía que la llamara con el termino chan, si bien era cierto que no lo usaba muy a menudo, también era cierto que de vez en cuando lo usaba, sobre todo cuando estaban solo ellas dos haciendo los trajes de las musas o platicando de ideas para maquillaje y accesorios.

-Como que porque, mírame!-

Kotori vio a Nico vestida en su traje de mayordomo, y después de pensarlo por unos instantes cayo en cuenta a lo que se refería Nico.

-Ah! ... debía seguir fingiendo que no sabia que eras tu Nico-chan?- Kotori ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y se preguntaba genuinamente si había hecho algo mal.

-Espera, como que seguir fingiendo? es decir que viste a través del impecable disfraz de la gran idol Nico Nii!?-

-¿Si?-

Nico no lo podía creer, Kotori se dio cuenta de su disfraz, pero... desde cuando se dio cuenta y porque no le había dicho nada hasta ahora?

(...)

Que paso en el maid café...?/Que diablos fue lo que paso con Nico!?

Dos musas se hacían casi la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo mientras ambas habían llegado a sus respectivos hogares.

-Que se cree esa enana, como se atreve a tratarme tan fríamente mientras que se derretía sirviendo a las demás-

Maki llegaba a su casa y de inmediato se dirigía a su cuarto, ella estaba realmente molesta con la pelinegra por ignorarla casi toda la tarde.

-Ademas quien diablos se cree, primero rogándome semanas para que le enseñara a tocar el piano y cuando por fin estaba avanzando es sus lecciones se detiene sin previo aviso solo para después decirme que no practicaría mas!-

La pelirroja desquitaba su furia contra una almohada y la golpeaba una y otra vez mientras imaginaba el rostro de Nico. Mientras seguía golpeando la almohada los recuerdos de esa tarde sobre "Nicolas" le llegaron a su mente uno tras otro. Nico besando le la mejilla a Honoka; Nico dándole un beso indirecto a Umi; Nico dibujando le un corazón a el latte de Eri; Nico dándole de comer en la boca a Rin; Nico haciendo un onigiri en forma de corazón para Hanayo y finalmente Nico arrodillándose frente a Nozomi y besando le la mano... al recordar esto en un acto seguido la almohada fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación.

-My Lady, My Lady, esa estúpida enana, como se atreve, como se atreve!, !como se atreve!

La siguiente almohada paso a ser el saco de boxeo de la pelirroja mientras en cada golpe recordaba como es que en toda esa tarde Nico la ignoro magistralmente.

Por otra parte...

Nozomi llegaba a su apartamento, lo cerraba con llave, se quitaba los zapatos, dejaba su maleta a un lado y corría directo a su cuarto para agarrar una almohada y ahogar un grito en ella. Ya mas tranquila trato de recapitular lo que paso en el día, pero eso no fue nada sencillo.

*ghuaaaaaaaaa* Otro grito ahogado en la almohada salio de Nozomi.

-Porque tenia que hacer eso!-

Nozomi recordaba todas las escenas vergonzosas que le hizo pasar Nico, todos los gritos, sonrojos y sobresaltos que le hizo pasar la pelinegra.

-Jamas la vi tan dominante...-

Un sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Nozomi mientras ahogaba un tercer grito dentro de su almohada.

-Si no hubiera querido molestarla no estaría tan contrariada ahora...-

La pelimorada estuvo en silencio mucho rato pensando sobre si misma y sobre lo que paso ese día.

*sigh* -...Al parecer soy una lolicon... aunque el solo ir por las 'tablas' de grupo me debió de dar una pista...-

Nozomi se daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza como señal de torpeza.

-Bien... veamos que pasara...- Nozomi jugaba con sus cartas e intentaba ver su futuro y lo que vio la sorprendió bastante.

-Hummm... tendré rivales... bueno me lo esperaba de Maki, ella prácticamente quería matar a cualquiera que pusiera la mirada sobre Nicochi, pero 'ella'... de 'ella' no me lo esperaba, nunca pensé que 'ella' estuviera interesada en Nicochi de esa manera ...siempre se me ha hecho imposible ver que hay debajo de esa mascara de sonrisas...

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maids & Butlers**

04

 _[ **Maid Cafe**_

 _Butler cafés (執事喫茶 shitsuji kissa), donde los meseros, mayoritariamente de sexo masculino, visten como sirvientes. El servicio que ofrece el personal traspasa su uniforme, y a menudo, los mozos tratan a los clientes con el título honorífico de señor/a, amo/a._

 _Dado el incremento de chicas otakus, en 2007 se abrió el primer Butler Cafe en Ikebukuro, que es la contrapartida a los maid cafe, por lo que en vez de camareras, hay chicos vestidos de sirvientes.]_

.

.

Era temprano por la mañana en Otonokizaka. Las clases aun no iniciaban y los clubes apenas mostraban débiles signos de actividad. Todo estaba tranquilo y quieto en la escuela, bueno si pasas por alto la escena que se estaba dando en el club de investigación de idols.

En un extremo de la gran mesa del club, una de las musas se veía una temerosa y temblorosa idol de coletas y ojos carmín. Mientras que al otro extremo se veía una pelimorada con la cabeza agachada, desprendiendo de su cuerpo una negra y peligrosa aura.

-Lo siento si, solo quería devolverles la broma...- Nico trataba de idear la mejor forma de escapar del lugar pero se le hacia prácticamente imposible, en primer lugar porque Nozomi estaba de el lado de la puerta y en segundo porque la pelimorada al entrar cerro con la puerta y coloco las llaves dentro de su escote.

-Nicochi...-

-En verdad lo siento Nozomi, no lo volveré a hacer de acuerdo, así que...-

La pelinegra trataba de rogar por su vida y mas que nada por sus pechos, ella estaba segura que serian aplastados y pellizcados hasta quedar morados.

-Crees que unas simples disculpas remedian toda la humillación de ayer?-

 _[Estoy muerta...]_

-Prepárate Ni~co~chi~-

Como si le hubieran susurrado al oído, Nico recordó las palabras de la gerente _'No dejes que ellas tengan el control, y ataca primero'_ así que soltó su pelo, se hizo una cola de caballo, retiro su moño y se quito su característico bléiser rosa mientras entraba en su ahora 'segundo persona carácter'. Al ver el cambio de actitud en Nico, Nozomi se puso extremadamente nerviosa y no sabia que hacer ante el repentino cambio de la pelinegra. Ahora el cazador era la presa.

-Ni-nicochi?-

-¿My Lady... seria tan amable de darme las llaves?-

-N-no caeré esta vez Nicochi-

Nico se acercaba decididamente a Nozomi y esta ahora era la que huía.

-¿Porque huye de mi My Lady?-

Nico tenia una media sonrisa en la cara y esto hizo enojar a la pelimorada, aunque ella no quería que Nico tuviera el control, esa actitud de la pelinegra la hacia sentirse una niña indefensa.

 _[Si dejo que Nicochi tome el control de nuevo, no podre hacer lo que tenia planeado...]_

-My Lady-

En lo que Nozomi estaba pensando Nico ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para que solo las separara una hoja de papel.

-Kyaaaa!- Nozomi grito mientras retrocedía sorprendida por la repentina cercanía de la pelinegra.

-¿My Lady se encuentra bien?-

Nico se acercaba de nuevo a Nozomi y esta en un intento desesperado de huir se tropezó cayendo al suelo, Nico dejando un poco de lado su acto de mayordomo encantador, se acerco a ayudar a su amiga a pararse y revisar que todo estuviera bien, pero la pelimorada tomo esta cercanía como amenaza y le grito a Nico.

-N-no te me acerques mayordomo pervertido!-

-...AH!?-

Nico se acerco enojada a Nozomi mientras le reclamaba el haberla llamado pervertida.

-A quien crees que llamas pervertida, deberías mirarte en un espejo tu... tu... Miko pervertida!-

-A quien llamas pervertida, tu eres la pervertida que se puso a besuquearme la mano!-

-E-eso no es pervertido!, lo que es pervertido es esconderse las llaves dentro del escote!-

-Eso no tiene nada de pervertido Nicochi, es algo no-normal pero claro no espero que gente como tu lo sepa-

Nico vio que la pelimorada veía con lastima sus pechos y esto la hizo enojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro que es pervertido, es mil veces mas pervertido esconderte las llaves en el pecho que besarle la mano a alguien!

-Me-mentira!-

-Nico Nii nunca miente, eso es pervertido, cien por ciento pervertido!-

Nico había abandonado por completo su actuación, pero esto no lo noto Nozomi debido a lo alterada que estaba en ese momento. Si la pelimorada hubiera estado mas calmada, de seguro habría llevado las riendas de la discusión pero al estar en ese estado, solo pudo reaccionar como una niña.

-No miento, no es pervertido poner algo en tu pecho... y ademas no es mi culpa que Nicochi no entienda estas cosas por ser plana!, plana! plana como una tabla!-

Las venas visiblemente abultadas en la frente de Nico daban testimonio de que tan enojada estaba. La pelimorada al notarlo trato de disculparse pero era muy tarde, Nico ya había comenzado su ataque.

-...Así que My Lady dice que no es pervertido esconder cosas en su busto... Bueno permita me enseñarle que tan equivocada esta-

Nico hizo una profunda reverencia y se acerco decididamente a una Miko que se alejaba de una pequeña idol de coleta negra y ojos rubís.

(...)

Maki llegaba temprano a la escuela, ella no había dormido mucho esa moche, sus repentinos ataques de... un sentimiento extraño en su pecho al recordar a Nico y su actitud con las demás musas la hacia perder su preciado sueño.

La pelirroja caminaba decidida a encarar a Nico, así que se dirigió al club. Al encontrarlo cerrado entro con su llave personal a el salón del club de investigación de idols, ella decidio que iba a esperar en ese lugar a Nico y tener una privada e importante charla, pero lo que veía al abrir la puerta le mandaba los sentimientos extraños que tenia hasta las nubes.

Por un lado estaba Nico con una cola de caballo (que en opinión de la pelirroja se le veía extremadamente bien), tomando a Nozomi por la cintura con una mano y con la otra mano dentro del pronunciado escote de la pelimorada. Por su parte Nozomi tenia el rostro al rojo vivo mientras solo balbuceaba cosas como 'es muy rápido' o 'mi corazón aun no esta listo' también murmuraba 'Hoy no traigo mi ropa interior de batalla' y 'Espero que seas gentil, es mi primera vez'.

-Ma-maki!-

Nico grito por la repentina interrupción, ella no esperaba que alguien llegara a esas horas, ella por lo general iba temprano para ponerse al día con los foros de idols, escribir una que otra cosa en su blog, ver alguno que otro nuevo vídeo mientras disfrutaba de la calma de la mañana, pero esa mañana fue diferente, primero por que Nozomi llego temprano, algo que no era inusual en ella, lo inusual es que llegara directamente al salón del club y segundo porque ahora Maki entraba en el salón que estaba cerrado con llave, mientras la pelinegra se perdía en los pensamientos y teorías sobre donde es que la pelirroja consiguió una llave, la susodicha pelirroja alzaba la voz para llamar la atención de Nico.

-Que crees que haces Nico-chan... o debo llamarte Nicolas-kun!?

 _[Uhg... sigue molesta... bueno, como no lo iba a estar...]_

-Ummmn~ Ni-nicochi...-

 _[Después de todo yo deje nuestras practicas de un día para otro]_

-Ni-nicochiii~-

 _[Y sin decirle nada me puse a trabajar...]_

-P-para Nicochi~ Mhmmm~-

 _[...También la ignore en el café]_

-N-no~ mhmmm~ esa no es la llave mhnnn~-

 _[Creo que eso no me lo va a perdonar tan fácilmente...]_

-haaa~ haaaaa~ Ni-nicochi~-

 _[Que linda se ve cuando esta enojada y gritándome...]_

-Nicochiiiiiiii~!-

-T-t-t-t-tu! enana pervertida, deja de estar ma-ma-manoseando los pechos de Nozomi en este instante!-

 _[Un momento, gritándome, porque ese tomate tsundere le esta gritando a la gran idol Nico Nii~!?]_

Nico siguió la mirada enojada de la pelirroja y vio el porque de su furia. En sus brazos estaba Nozomi completamente roja, con la blusa del uniforme abierta casi por completo, una de sus manos estaba dentro de el visible brasier negro con encaje, y lo que sostenían sus manos firmemente no eran precisamente las llaves del salón si no que una parte muy sensible del pecho de la pelimorada.

 _[No-no-nozomi!? que-que demonios hace en esa posición sobre mis brazos, que demonios esta pasando... solo recuerdo que me enoje por que me llamo tabla y luego...]_

Nico recordaba como se acerco a la Miko y en un seductor movimiento le quito el moño para después desabrocharle lentamente la blusa.

 _[Que idiota, porque hice eso, que diablos tenia en mente!?]_

La pelinegra recordó en ese instante que le dijo a Nozomi que hacia eso porque ella dijo que no era nada pervertido tener algo en el pecho, por eso ella metió sus manos para buscar las llaves como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, como si buscara dentro de una bolsa, movió, froto, aparto, sobo, pellizco y acaricio los pechos de la pelimorada mientras seguía con su búsqueda de las llaves y mientras que Nozomi se moría de vergüenza Nico seguía con una cara totalmente seria.

En ese momento la pelinegra sentía algo duro presionando contra su palma de la mano. No era tan duro como las llaves o tan suave y blando como las pechos de la Miko, era algo un poco duro pero suave y manejable a la vez, llevada por la curiosidad Nico toco levemente aquella dura y suave superficie que se alzaba en el centro de los pechos de Nozomi.

 _[E-e-e-e-esto es su pezón!?]_

Un leve pellizco arranco un gemido de los labios de Nozomi mientras que esto hacia estallar de celos a Maki y mandar un inmenso sonrojo a la cara de Nico.

-NICO!-

El grito saco del trance a la pelinegra y saco la mano de dentro de la ropa interior de la pelimorada.

-Ma-maki, hay una razón para esto, déjame explicarte-

-...enana pervertida!-

Apenas termino de decir eso Maki salio corriendo y casi de inmediato Nico se preparo para ir tras ella pero la inesperada aparición de alguien le impidió salir a toda marcha tras la tsundere de cabellos rojos.

-Nico-chan~!-

-Ko-kotori!-

-Nico, esperaba que me pudieras ayudar con los nuevos trajes que diseñe~-

-Esta bien Kotori, hoy en la tarde voy a tu casa-

-Bien~-

Nico intentaba salir a toda prisa tras de Maki pero Kotori con todas sus telas y bolsas cargando se lo impedía, así que la pelinegra decidio primero ayudar a su amiga a meter todas sus cosas al salón del club para después poder ir a buscar a Maki.

-...- Nozomi no dijo nada mientras se arreglaba el uniforme y solo veía la espalda de la modista que había llegado sospechosamente en un momento oportuno.

-Nozomi-chan, quería verte, debo tomarte unas medidas~-

-...Que coincidencia Kotori, yo también quería verte.

-Entonces nos vemos en tu casa Kotori- al terminar de decir eso Nico salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo para buscar a la pelirroja.

(...)

-Estúpida enana, estúpida enana, estúpida enana!-

Maki repetía esto una y otra vez mientras le daba de golpes a las teclas del gran piano que se encontraba en el salón de música. La pelirroja no sabia que le pasaba, no sabia porque le había dolido tanto la escena de hace un momento, no sabia porque se enojaba tanto cada vez que Nico era abordada por los fans o sus compañeras de escuela, no sabia porque havia veces que se encontraba suspirando al recordar la suave y dulce esencia de la pelinegra.

-...porque duele tanto?-

Aunque Maki quería entenderse a si misma, por alguna razón le era imposible hacerlo, había algo que le faltaba, había algo que necesitaba para por fin armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas llamado 'Nico'.

(...)

Nozomi estaba en el otro cuarto siendo medida por Kotori, el ambiente era algo denso así que Nozomi decidio romper el hielo.

-Kotori... hasta cuando vas a pretender que no te has dado cuenta de que Nicochi es Nicolas?-

-...No se de que hablas Nozomi-chan~-

-Esa sonrisa no funciona conmigo...-

-Nozomi-chan... engordaste de nuevo?-

 _[De-de nuevo!?]_ -Si-si crees que eso me distraerá, entonces creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Honoka-

-Que mala Nozomi-chan~-

-No se que hay debajo de esa mascara, pero de seguro no es algo como una sonrisa...-

-Nozomi-chan estas siendo mala conmigo~-

Kotori sonreía aun mas mientras que Nozomi no sabia como leer esa sonrisa, pero por alguna extraña razón le dieron un poco de escalofríos la perfecta cara sonriente de Kotori.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Mi lap muere lentamente x~x


	5. Chapter 5

**Maids & Butlers**

05

 _[ **Maid Cafe**_

Fuera de Japón esta clase de restaurante suele encontrarse solo en convenciones de anime o eventos de cultura japonesa.

Al entrar a el establecimiento los clientes deben respetar varias normas, que no deben saltarse bajo ningún concepto; todas ellas tiene que ver con la integridad y seguridad de las camareras. Las reglas son:

 ***** No se pedirá el número de teléfono a las maid.

 ***** No se pedirá la dirección e-mail de las maid.

 ***** Se prohíbe el contacto corporal con las trabajadoras.

 ***** Está prohibido preguntar a las trabajadoras sobre sus turnos de trabajo.

 ***** Está prohibido preguntar a las Maid sobre asuntos de su vida privada.

 ***** Totalmente prohibido el espionaje, chantaje o acoso a alguna de las sirvientas.

Otros países a donde se ha podido expandir este fenómeno, con mayor o menor éxito, son Taiwán, Hong Kong, Tailandia y Corea del Sur, México, E.U.A. y partes de Centro y Sur América]

.

.

-Donde demonios se metió ese tomate!?-

Nico estaba buscando por todos lados a Maki. Ella no sabia donde se metió así que fue a buscarla a su salón, a al cafetería, al salón de consejo estudiantil, a los pasillos de segundo, a la azotea, a los baños que por cierto fue donde encontró a una pareja de chicas en una situación muy comprometedora; en fin la busco por todas partes que pudo, hasta que al final se le vino una idea a oír unas desafinadas y furiosas notas de piano.

 _[En el salón de música!]_

Como si le hubieran inyectado energía, Nico salio corriendo directo al salón de música. Al llegar vio a Maki dando de golpes a las teclas del piano mientras tenia una cara llena de coraje y un dejo de tristeza.

-Ni-nico-chan!?-

Maki se sorprendió al ver a Nico en la puerta del salón, pero por lo que dejo salir el nombre de la pelinegra de forma tan sorprendida fue porque justo después de entrar al salón, Nico se acerco a ella y la abrazo muy fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento Maki...-

-Que-que crees que dices-

-Lo siento...-

-De-de que sirve que lo digas ahora, es mejor que vuelvas con Nozomi...-

-...?-

-De seguro ahora esta enojada porque las interrumpí...-

-...!-

-A-a-así que mejor regresa con tu no-novia!-

-...Maki-

-Que?!-

-Maki acaso tu... tu estas celosa?-

Al escuchar esto el corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a latir a mil por hora; Se puso mas roja que un tomate, se puso tan roja que desde lejos no se podría diferenciar su rostro de su pelo.

-E-e-e-e-e-e-estas loca!?- _[No-no puede ser... estoy celosa!? Yo estoy celosa? Pero si eso es cierto entonces yo, yo siento por Nico...]_

-Huuum~ Maki-chan es por eso que estas enojada~?

-Que-que-que te estas creyendo tu... tu enana!-

Maki estaba a la defensiva, era mas que obvio que Nico había acertado, pero la pelirroja se negaba a admitir semejante derrota.

 _[No puede ser, yo realmente siento algo por Nico? ...bueno ella siempre se me ha hecho muy linda, energética y aveces puede tener ese aire lleno de misterio a el rededor de ella... pero...]_

-Entonces le puedes decir a Nico porque estas tan~ enojada?-

-Porque... porque... yo... este tu... bueno yo...- _[Ugh! no me va a dejar en paz... va a hacer que se lo diga aquí mismo!]_

Maki no sabia que decir, hace solo unos instantes se entero que estaba celosa, lo cual quería decir que ella sentía algo mas por Nico que solo una amistad. Ella no había tenido tiempo de digerir todos sus "nuevos" sentimientos y ahora era interrogada por la fuente de todos sus celos y sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos románticos.

-Vamos, solo admite que estas celosa, solo admite que quieres para ti sola a la gran idol Nico Nii~-

-Yo... yo... -

-Vamos Maki-chan, solo son tres palabras~-

 _[Uhg... esta encaprichada a que lo diga ahora...]_

-Solo repite después de Nico~-

 _[No puedo decirlo así como así, mi corazón aun no esta listo!]_

-Tu~-

 _[No, no, no, no, no, yo no me pude haber enamorado de esta enana!]_

-Me~-

La pianista retrocedía hasta encontrarse con el pisaron, tenia cortadas las salidas. A su espalda estaba la pared, en frente estaba Nico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a su derecha la ventana cerrada y a su izquierda el piano.

 _[El piano!]_

Maki grito para si misma mientras que se alegraba de haber encontrado una manera de escaparse del interrogatorio y de posiblemente dar vuelta a la situación.

 _-Guuu~-_

-Humph! quien te crees, yo no estoy ce-celosa ni nada por el estilo, es mas quien crees que estaría celosa por alguien como t-tu-

\- ... -

-E-es que... bueno yo solo estoy... mo-molesta, si! molesta porque desperdiciaste mi valioso tiempo en enseñarte lecciones de piano-

La sonrisa de Nico se borro de inmediato y se alejo un poco de Maki.

-...si, tienes razón... lo siento, yo... yo... debí avisarte que iba a comenzar a trabajar...-

-Nico-chan...?-

El repentino cambio de actitud sorprendió a Maki, de un momento a otro la alegre, sonriente y picara Nico se había ido y en su lugar dejo a una chica de ojos rubí que tenia un aire de tristeza a su alrededor.

-Perdón por hacerte perder tu tiempo en... en alguien como yo Maki-chan... y también lo de hace rato con Nozomi fue porque ella no me quería dar las llaves del salón, solo eso...-

Nico hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo del salón de música lo mas rápido que pudo.

-...Nico-chan?-

Maki se quedo sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, no entendía que era lo que paso hasta que recapitulo sus respuestas "quien crees que estaría celosa por alguien como tu".

 _[So-soy una idiota, una grandisima idiota! acabo de despreciar a Nico-chan!]_

(...)

Nico estaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta que se al doblar una esquina se topo con Kotori.

-Nico-chan, te estaba buscando~- Kotori cantaba feliz mientras sacaba su libreta de apuntes -Necesito tomar tus medidas y las de Maki~-

Nico vio a la alegre pajarita y sin poder contener mas sus sentimientos, busco apoyo en su amiga.

-Kotori...-

Sin decir mas Nico se lanzo a los brazos de Kotori y comenzó a llorar-

-He? Nico, que paso?-

Kotori actuaba un poco alarmada mientras abrazaba a Nico e intentaba calmarla, pero por muy extraño que pareciera los ojos de Kotori no mostraban el nerviosismo que proyectaba su cuerpo, sus ojos era calmados, tranquilos y algo alegres. Mientras la pajarita acariciaba la espalda de Nico, la fue encaminando a un lugar mas privado donde pudieran relajarse y que la pelinegra le dijera lo que pasaba. O al menos ese era el plan.

-Nicochi!-

-No-nozomi!-

Nico soltó a Kotori e intento escapar de la Miko, pero Nozomi fue mas rápida y la agarro de la muñeca arrastrándola lejos de Kotori.

-Nozomi yo, lo que paso en el club...-

-No digas nada mas Nicochi y ven, que las clases están a punto de comenzar!-

Nozomi jaloneo a la evasiva idol pelinegra mientras que una sonriente Kotori se despedía de ellas agitando la mano.

-Hablaremos mes tarde Kotori!- Nico gritaba un poco para estar segura que la modista la escuchara.

-Ok~ Nico-

Nozomi solo volteo a ver a Kotori que deposito su mirada sobre ella y sonrió ampliamente mientras se seguía despidiendo.

-Ya suéltame Nozomi, ya voy a las clases si, así que suéltame o dejaras marcas en la hermosa piel de Nico!-

-Nicochi!-

Nozomi alzo la voz y asusto un poco a Nico la cual deposito su mirada temerosa sobre la pelimorada y le pregunto que era lo que pasaba.

-No te acerques mucho a Kotori, es mas, por ningún motivo te quedes a solas con ella...-

-Que-que tonterías dices Nozomi?-

-Solo haz lo que te digo!-

Nico no dijo nada y evito darle la mirada a Nozomi hasta que llegaron al salón. La pelimorada vio como Nico se sentó molesta en su asiento mientras evitaba a toda costa verla a la cara, fue entonces que Nozomi se puso a pensar en lo que platico con Kotori poco después que termino de medirla.

 _[ ...Kotori tu... solo espero que Nico este al pendiente... ]_

(...)

-Así que eso paso...-

Kotori tenia una cara un poco seria mientras escuchaba la historia. Ambas chicas estaban en la casa de la modista, y habían improvisado una pijamada después de darse cuenta que habían trabajado hasta noche en los nuevos trajes.

Nico no havia hecho caso a las constantes advertencias que le dio Nozomi durante todo el día y decidio saltarse la practica con las musas e ir a la casa de Kotori ella sola sin avisarle a nadie mas que a la modista. La pelinegra ya había quedado con Kotori de ir a su casa y no iba a faltar solo porque Nozomi estaba paranoica o porque la tsundere le había hecho trisas el corazón. Y el faltar a la practica no hacia daño, de vez en cuando era necesario distraerse, no era porque Nico creyera que si veía a Maki se iba a poner a llorar o algo por el estilo, no, ella solo quería relajarse un rato, solo eso y nada mas.

-No entiendo Nico, estas triste porque Maki se enojo?-

Nico se daba un pequeño golpe con la palma de la mano contra la frente y recordó con quien es que estaba hablando.

 _[Ahg... no debí esperar mucho de ella en primer lugar...]_

-N-no Kotori... lo que pasa es que a mi... bueno a mi me... me gusta Maki...-

Nico confesaba sus sentimientos a su amiga mientras que tenia la cara completamente sonrojada y un gran nerviosismo se mostraba en su voz.

-A mi también me gusta Maki-chan~-

Nico volteo de inmediato a ver a Kotori, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pajarita siguió hablando.

-Y Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan y Honoka-chan y ...Umi-chan y Eri-chan y Nozomi-chan y por supuesto tu Nico-chan~

Nico casi quería agarrarse de topes contra la pared al escuchar la respuesta de Kotori, pero pensó que era algo típico de la modista.

-NO! te digo que ella me gusta, de manera... especial, como se gustan un hombre y una mujer, ese 'tipo' de gustar-

-Oh~-

Kotori parecía que por fin captaba el mensaje y se cubría la boca con las manos para ocultar una enorme sonrisa. Al ver que por fin su amiga la entendía, Nico solo se avergonzó y agacho la mirada, por eso no pudo ver la fría expresión que se apodero del rostro de Kotori por una fracción de segundo.

-Felicidades Nico, estoy segura que serán muy felices~-

-No Kotori, que no me escuchaste!? ella en pocas palabras me dijo que alguien como yo jamas podría gustarle!-

-Enserio?-

-Si Kotori, tienes que leer entre lineas, por dios!-

-Pero Nico-chan es muy bonita, estoy segura que si le dices a Maki que ella te gusta de seguro te aceptara de inmediato-

-Ko-kotori!-

La modista parecía no haber entendido el porque Nico se había exaltado un poco y solo seguía sonriendo mientras le servia a Nico otro baso de 'la bebida dulce que encontró en la cocina' . Kahlua.

-Entonces a Maki no le gustas?-

Al oír esto a Nico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se sobrepuso a el tomando un gran sorbo de su bebida y respondió como pudo.

-Si... creo que así es, es mas creo que le molesto...-

-La molestas?-

-Si, recuerdas que me dijiste sobre que en tu trabajo estaban contratando personal?-

-Si~-

-Bu-bueno es posible que no lo supieras pero... en ese momento yo estaba tomando cla-clases de piano con Maki...-

-Si, yo ~no lo sabia~-

Nico creyó escuchar algo raro en el tono de voz de Kotori pero decidio ignorarlo y dejar que la pajarita siguiera hablando.

-Oh! ...estabas acercándote a Maki?-

-S-si...!- _[Que bien, parece que por una vez Kotori si entendió mis intenciones sin que se lo explicara]_

-Entonces porque estas trabajando Nico?

-Bu-bueno eso es porque... [Uhg... como le digo que es por ser ambiciosa y querer su puesto como maid legendaria-

-Querías ser maid legendaria Nico?-

-He?... lo-lo dije en voz alta?-

-¿Si?-

Nico se avergonzaba de haber dejado salir sentimientos tan malos en frente de una persona tan buena y generosa como lo era Kotori y de inmediato se disculpo.

-Lo siento Kotori, por favor no me odies, yo solo quería impulsar un poco mi carrera de idol y yo...-

-Esta bien Nico, yo creo que te verías muy bien en el uniforme de sirvienta~-

 _[Enserio como puede perdonarme tan fácilmente, como es que ella es tan buena?]_ Los pensamientos de Nico empezaban a resbalar un poco debido al efecto del licor que seguía bebiendo. _[... Kotori puede ser tan confiada... despistada... y linda...]_

-Tu-tu también te ves muy bien en tu uniforme Kotori~-

-Gracias Nico-chan~-

Kotori parecía muy feliz por el cumplido y comenzaba a tararear una canción que Nico no conocía pero de algún modo le sonaba familiar. Mientras seguía tomando aquella bebida dulce de café, se sumía mas y mas en sus pensamientos de que tan dulce, linda, tierna, cariñosa y comprensiva era Kotori en comparación de Maki, incluso en comparación de Nozomi.

 _[Hum? y porque pensé en Nozomi?]_

-Nico-chan?-

-Kotori~ eres muuuuy linda- Nico sonreía ampliamente mientras abrazaba a Kotori.

-Gracias Nico-chan, tu también eres muy linda-

-No, no solo es eso, tu eres tierna, dulce y tu si me entiendes, no como Maki o Nozomi... Nozomi, porque de nuevo pienso en ella? ja ja!-

-Nico-chan estas bien? tu cara esta algo roja-

-Estoy bien, estoy bien Kotori~-

Nico abrazaba mas fuertemente a Kotori mientras aspiraba fuertemente el leve rastro de perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de la modista de cabellos grisáceos.

-~Hueles muy bien Kotori~-

-Tu también Nico-chan, hueles como a fresas~-

-...no, tu hueles bien, hueles hermoso en cambio yo... yo huelo como a una niña *hick* por eso Maki no me quiere *snif* por eso Nozomi me molesta y me dice niña... niña, solo eso soy una niña tonta-

-No es cierto Nico-chan, tu hueles muy bien, siempre me a gustado como hueles~-

Al oír esto el corazón de Nico latió muy rápido. Ella siempre havia visto a Kotori como alguien muy talentosa, alguien muy confiable y amable, alguien que no se burlaba de ella y que no la ignoraba como las demás. En secreto Nico siempre quiso ser mas cercana a Kotori pero sentía que no había cabida para ella en el circulo cerrado que eran las chicas de segundo.

-Tu no dirías eso Kotori? tu no dirías que yo soy alguien fea?-

-Claro que no Nico, yo siempre he pensado lo increíble, talentosa y hermosa que eres~-

-Enserio?-

-Sip~-

Nico sentía su cara arder, sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se iba a salir de su cuerpo, sentía que el tiempo se detuvo, que por un momento podía alcanzar el cielo y tocar las estrellas, así que lo hizo, alcanzo una estrella que creía inalcanzable.

-Kotori...-

Nico acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la pajarita mientras que se le acerco lentamente y le deposito un tierno beso en esos dulces e intoxicantes labios que tenia Kotori.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

( ^8^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Maids & Butlers**

06

-Ni-nico-chan!?-

La modista estaba aparentemente sorprendida por el repentino beso y eso logro despertar un poco los sentidos de Nico.

-Kotori!-

Nico no sabia que hacer, sin permiso y casi a la fuerza ella había besado a su amiga.

-Kotori yo... yo lo siento mucho, yo no queri- Kotori se apresuro a detener el posiblemente largo discurso de disculpa que Nico estaba conjugando -esta bien Nico-chan~-

-KOTORI!-

Nico grito molesta y la pajarita realmente no sabia porque es que se havia molestado la pelinegra.

-En situaciones como esta deberías enojarte, deberías haberme dado una bofetada o dado un golpe en la cara y no solo decirme 'esta bien'!-

Kotori ahora entendía porque Nico se havia enojado... la pelinegra nunca paraba de sorprenderla, cuando ella creía que la conocía, bam! de la nada aparecía otro lado de ella que era nuevo y excitante.

-Pero Nico... yo no me enoje, así que esta bien decir 'esta bien'~-

-No, no lo esta! Y-yo... yo robe tu-tu preciado primer be-beso...-

Al terminar de decir esto la pelinegra se puso tan roja como una señal de transito y solo desvió la mirada a cualquier otro lado que no fuera el rostro de la chica de ojos ámbar.

-Mi primer beso?-

-Si, tu-tu primer beso es importante... debe ser con alguien que amas y yo... to te lo robe- Nico decía esto sin despegar la vista del suelo mientras que jugaba con sus dedos. A todas luces Nico parecía una niña pequeña que estaba confesando la peor de las travesuras a sus padres.

-Ese no fue mi primer beso-

\- ...Huh?-

Nico no pudo hacer nada mas que soltar ese simple sonido en forma de sorpresa, pregunta, alivio, enojo? y demanda por explicación.

-Mi primer beso fue con Honoka-chan~-

-HAAAAAH!?-

Nico perdía los estribos, en pocos minutos su cerebro había recibido demasiada información como para poder procesarla sin explotar.

 _[E-e-e-ellas dos están saliendo!?]_

-Nico-chan?-

 _[Como?, Cuando?, Porque no dijeron nada!?]_

-Oee~ Nico-chaaan~?-

 _[Espera un momento... eso quiere decir que bese a la novia de una amiga?]_

-Nico-chan estas bien?-

 _[Soy de lo peor!]_

-Nico?-

-Kotori golpearme ahora mismo!-

Nico por fin salia de su trance y respondía, pero lo que respondió sorprendió por completo a Kotori.

-¿Que!?-

-Debes golpearme ahora, debes hacerlo y decirle a Honoka que no era mi intensión besar a su novia!-

-Novia? ...Honoka-chan tiene novia?-

-Si, TU!-

-YO!?-

Kotori parecía muy sorprendida al tiempo que Nico ya no sabia de que iba todo. Ella estaba completamente perdida, necesitaba que alguien viniera y le explicara todo eso con peras y manzanas porque su cerebro no daba para mas.

\- ...No?-

-No-

-Entonces como es que tu y Honoka se be-be-besaron-

-Oh!...-

Kotori comenzó a reír y por alguna razón la reacción de la pajarita hizo que Nico comenzara a avergonzarse al tiempo que se sentía algo tonta.

-Honoka-chan nos beso a mi y a Umi-chan cuando quiso saber que eran los besos~-

Kotori seguía riendo y Nico se sentía muy tonta al haber saltado tan rápido a la conclusión que Kotori y Honoka eran amantes.

\- ...perdón Kotori, por todo-

-Esta bien Nico... -

-Pero...-

-Esta bien, es en serio... ese beso... puedo tomarlo como el beso de Honoka, un beso entre amigas...-

Nico quería decir algo, pero decidio no hacerlo, decidio no intervenir en la resolución que había tomado su amiga y solo sonrió en respuesta a la propuesta de Kotori.

-Aunque podía tomarlo como señal de algo mas... pero eso solo si tu quieres Nico-chan...-

Kotori susurro esa frase apenas audible mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Por su parte Nico se quedo completamente paralizada al oír lo que su amiga dijo.

 _[Espera... eso quiere decir que yo le gusto a Kotori?]_ una rápida mirada al rostro sonrojado de la ojimiel parecía comprobar sus sospechas _[ ...que debería hacer, yo... yo...]_

-Vamos a dormir Nico-chan, mañana nos espera un día duro en el la practica y el café... tendremos que reponer los turnos que nos saltamos~- la chica de cabellos grisáceos se dirigió rápidamente a su armario para sacar el futon de Nico, mientras que esta aun seguía en silencio.

Nico pensó varias cosas y al fin vio 'claramente' lo que Kotori trataba de hacer, la ojimiel trataba ponérselo fácil, ella solo tenia que decir que 'si' y el asunto se olvidaría, seria solo otra charla mas de pijamada, pero ella... realmente quería hacer eso?

-Kotori...-

Nico llamo en un tono totalmente serio a la modista y esta volteo de inmediato con lo que parecían pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos.

-Kotori yo... como te dije... a mi me gusta Maki...-

En los ojos de Nico, Kotori parecía algo triste y decaída mientras caminaba lentamente con su mirada opaca en dirección hacia su escritorio.

-Pero aun así... no quiero tratar ese beso como si fuera alguna de las tonterías de Honoka...-

Kotori reacciono y un poco del brillo característico de sus ojos regreso.

-Quiero saber si hay alguna posibilidad en esto así que... podías esperar un poco a mi respuesta?-

Kotori asintió alegremente y se lanzo a los brazos de la pelinegra la cual por poco cae junto a la modista. La ojimiel comenzó a decirle una y otra vez que 'Si' a Nico mientras hacia su abrazo mas y mas fuerte.

(...)

Nishikino Maki, heredera de una gran cadena de salud, poseedora de una gran belleza, pianista destacada, alumna ejemplar, futura medico y excelente compositora, estaba teniendo problemas para escribir una simple carta de disculpas.

-Whaaaaaaaa! porque es tan difícil!-

Maki se revolvía el cabello con las manos como si de una lunática se tratara.

-Como es que en toda la noche lo único que he podido escribir es mi nombre!-

La pelirroja se había quedado literalmente despierta toda la noche tratando de idear la manera perfecta de disculparse con Nico. Al descartar opciones como pedirle ayuda a Nozomi, o secuestrar a Nico y hacerle una lobotomía para que olvidara lo que paso, ella exploro la posibilidad de hacerlo de frente, pero esa posibilidad también se vio descartada al recordar como es que la había despreciado, así que la idea de una carta surgió como ultimo recurso, aunque según sus propias palabras auto-criticas, la idea de la carta debió de venir mucho antes que la idea del secuestro.

-No puedo creer que no pueda expresarme bien ni en un papel...-

Maki leía de nuevo lo que llevaba de su carta y se enojaba con ella misma aun mas.

.

 _De parte de Maraschino Baki..._

.

 _[ . . . . ]_

-Quien diablos es esa!?-

Maki tomaba su carta la arrugaba y la aventaba lo mas lejos que podía.

-Ahora ni mi propio nombre puedo escribir bien!?-

La pelirroja estaba que bufaba del coraje, no le quedaba mas opción que poner en practica su primer plan, ella no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba mas opción.

-Si le pregunto a Nozomi de seguro me ayuda, pero...- Maki recordaba la escena de ayer en el salón del club, aunque Nico dijo que no era nada, era mas que obvio que la pelimorada no pensaba eso -También me serviría para saber sus intenciones...-

Maki se alistaba para la escuela no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a la zona de guerra que era ahora su habitación.

-Estúpida enana... mira todo lo que me haces hacer por ti...-

(...)

El día pasaba sin mayores incidentes para Yazawa Nico, solo un pésimo dolor de cabeza para la idol numero uno del mundo, Nozomi insistiendole a cada rato que le dijera a donde se havia ido ayer, Eri regañándola a cada rato por saltarse la practica a pesar de ser la líder del club, Maki molestándola a cada rato con mensajes por el celular y para colmo el maestro de matemáticas la estaba regañando mas fuerte que de costumbre. Si, el día estaba yendo de maravilla para la idol.

(hola)

(...)

(Que quieres Maki?)

(Nico yo...)

(Tu sabes)

(Que?)

(Lo de ayer, bueno esa cosa y eso)

(Yo quería decir pues)

(Que querías decir?)

(Pues eso y ya, si?)

(Eso?)

(...Si,)

(si, yo eso... y ya, )

(Si?)

(...y sin rencores, verdad?)

(...)

Al leer esos mensajes a Nico le hervía la sangre y por consiguiente le dolía mas la cabeza. Maki estaba en total actitud tsundere o retrasada mental, Nico ya no sabia cual de las dos. La pelirroja ni siquiera se podía disculpar con ella en persona, ya digamos en una carta, no, lo hacia por mensaje y ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo perdón, solo hacia un estúpido intento y terminaba todo con un "sin rencores, verdad?"

 _[Como que sin rencores, que no le tenga rencor porque me rechazo o porque me dijo fea!]_

Aunque la pelirroja jamas la llamo fea, ese pensamiento ya no dejaba la cabeza de Nico y ella lo recordaba como si Maki se lo hubiera gritado a la cara.

-Pssst! Nicochi, con quien hablas?-

-...-

-Psssst!-

-...-

-Pssssssst! Nicochi!-

 _[Y aquí esta la otra... este día estas dos están especialmente fastidiosas...]_

-...Con Maki-

-Segura Nicochi?-

-Que si por décima vez!

Nico ya deseaba que las clases terminaran para poder ir al club y recostarse sobre la fría mesa, ese día todas estaban especialmente fastidiosas, y Nico ya estaba alcanzando su limite al tiempo que su dolor de cabeza no se calmaba y ella solo recordaba la razón de este.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Nico despertaba en el futon con un increíble dolor de cabeza, al preguntarse la razón de su dolor, se topo con la botella de la bebida dulce que se tomaron anoche ella y Kotori, al leer lo que decía... no entendió nada, pero creyó que una palabra le sonaba mucho._

 _-Ri-ri..cuo...ru?-_

 _Nico se quedo pensando un poco pero lo dejo al provocarle aun mas dolor de cabeza, aunque pareció como si el dolor le hubiera conectado algo en el cerebro y de repente se le vino la palabra a la mente._

 _-Licor? espera un momento... esto es alcohol!?-_

 _Nico estaba por pedirle explicaciones a Kotori, pero al no verla en su cama se pregunto en donde estaba. Al salir de la habitación de la pajarita para ir a buscarla, no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas ya que se encontró con Kotori arrastrándose por el piso a solo unos metros de la habitación. Nico apurada se acerco rápidamente al lado de su amiga solo para verla con la cara verde y a punto de vomitar._

 _-Nico...chan... me siento mal urghp-_

 _-Espera Kotori, espera y deja te llevo al baño!-_

 _-Burghp!-_

 _-Kotori!-_

 _Fin del Flashback._

.

.

.

Nico reía al recordar el desastre de la mañana, ella planeaba reclamarle a Kotori por traer alcohol, pero al ver su cara verde, le quedo mas que claro que la pajarita no sabia que era aquello, es mas cuando le explico que era alcohol Kotori se "sorprendió" y le dijo que pensó que era algo seguro porque su mamá, la directora bebía todos los días unos dos o tres vasos de eso... Fue entonces que ambas idols se quedaron calladas al descubrir que su directora/madre tenia una cierta debilidad por la bebida, por así decirlo.

La pelinegra ya iba al club cuando una de sus compañeras de clase le dijo que hoy le tocaba la limpieza a lo que Nico solo maldijo por dentro y se pregunto si su día no podía estar peor. Al terminar sus deberes de limpieza del salón Nico fue directo al club, pero en cuando entro todas las miradas se posaban en ella. La razón ella se la podía imaginar muy fácilmente al haber oído lo que Kotori decía cuando apenas estaba cruzando la puerta.

-Yo creía que a Nozomi-chan le gustaba Eri-chan pero después de 'eso' me quedo claro que le gusta Nico-chan~-

Nico no sabia porque es que estaban hablando de eso o como es que llegaron a ese tema, todo lo que sabia es que cuando abrió la puerta, Kotori estaba diciendo eso y Nozomi se había quedado totalmente petrificada con la cara al rojo vivo. Nico quiso preguntar que rayos pasaba, pero se detuvo al ver que la fría mirada de Eri pasaba de una sonrojada Nozomi (que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes), a Kotori (totalmente "despistada" de lo que acababa de decir) y finalmente se posaba sobre ella.

Cuando la rusa finalmente la vio a los ojos, Nico solo tuvo un pensamiento en mente _[Estoy muerta!]_

-xa xa xa Как весело-

Eri se reía de manera muy extraña y decía algo que ninguna entendió mientras que se paraba e iba frente a la pajarita y la tomaba fuertemente por los hombros.

-Que graciosa Kotori, por poco me creí tu broma...-

Kotori pestañeaba como si estuviera sorprendida y de inmediato le respondió a la rusa.

-No, pero si no era broma-

Kotori respondía de inmediato con una cara tranquila y totalmente "inconsciente" de lo que había dicho mientras que a Eri por poco y le explotaba la vena de la frente.

-Dije que... que graciosa fue tu broma Kotori, fue muy ingeniosa!-

-Pero si yo no...-

Kotori iba a recalcar de nuevo su afirmación pero antes de que todo acabara realmente mal, Nico intervenía y se llevaba a la modista lejos del alcance de la rubia.

-Si, si, si, si que graciosa puede ser Kotori, pero ya dejemos de bromas y demos inicio a la reunión, Si?-

Nico estaba temblando de miedo, su amiga rusa a veces podía ser intimidante, pero nunca lo había sido tanto como lo era ahora.

Las demás musas actuaron rápido y trataron de distraer a la rubia que seguía visiblemente molesta. Hanayo le ofreció arroz a la rusa, Rin le dio un cupón para un ramen extra picante, Umi le dijo que ya era hora de entrenar y Honoka le dijo a Eri que no se preocupara que a Nozomi solo le gustaba Nico en su traje de mayordomo... al igual que a Rin y Umi. Esta de más decir que Honoka le echo mas leña al fuego y ahora Eri, Rin y Umi estaban mas enojadas que nunca con su líder. Nozomi quien noto todo esto se sintió un poco culpable, ella siempre había jugado mucho alrededor de Eri, pero nunca lo hizo con 'esas' intenciones.

Mientras Maki se encelaba un poco al ver que Nico estaba tan cercas de Kotori, escuchar los comentarios de Honoka y las reacciones de Umi y Rin, lo que en realidad la había encelado fue que Nozomi no negara de inmediato que le gustara Nico, es mas, por su reacción se veía que la pelimorada sentía algo por 'su enana'.

 _[No fue necesario que preguntara... es mas que obvio que a Nozomi le gusta MI Nico!]_

 _La pelirroja estaba pensando en como enfrentar a Nozomi, mientras que Nozomi pensaba en como afrontar los sentimientos de Eri y mientras estas dos estaban distraídas Kotori se tomaba de la mano con Nico._

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Divide y vencerás~ ( ^8^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Maids & Butlers**

07

 _[Q-ue incomodo...]_

Nico estaba en medio de la cueva de los lobos y estos la veían como una obejita que les trajeron a forma de sacrificio.

-¿Q-que ven a ordenar Ojou-samas?-

El mayordomo Nicolas le preguntaba a siete chicas sentadas en un gran mesa por sus pedidos.

 _[P-porque diablos están aquí? No se supone que deberían estar en sus casas o en algún otro lugar que no sea este!?]_

La pelinegra enfundada en el reluciente traje de mayordomo estaba lamentando el no poder echar la gente a la calle solo porque si. Nico tenia que atender de nuevo a sus amigas mientras lidiaba con la actitud fría de la gerente que solo la veía con ojos de asesina cada que ella se retrasaba aunque fuera un segundo. Como era de esperarse la gerente no se tomo muy bien el que hubieran faltado las dos sin previo aviso y las regaño fuertemente, pero en el caso de Nico fue peor ya que ella apenas llevaba unos días trabajando como para que se diera el lujo de faltar. Pero gracias a la intervención de Kotori, la cual abogo por ella, la gerente no la despidió, solo la regaño y le pido muy enérgicamente que no volviera a faltar.

 _[Ugh... Eri me sigue viendo feo... sera mejor que trate de ignorarla]_

Nico intentaba hacer su trabajo lo mejor que podía, pero las miradas asesinas que recibía solo se multiplicaban mas y mas.

 _[Ahora Maki? Porque diablos ese Tomate me esta viendo feo!?]_ Nico no entendía porque la pelirroja la miraba feo, así que decidio ignorarla y seguir tomando la orden de una muy sonrojada Umi para de inmediato seguir con una muy enérgica chica de pelo corto.

-Y que desea usted Ojou-sama?-

-Rin quiere una sonrisa, nya!-

-Rin-chan eso se hace en los Wac Donals, no aquí...- una avergonzada Hanayo trataba de corregir a su amiga pero pronto dejo de hacerlo al notar que Nico tomaba las manos de Rin, la miraba directo a los ojos y le ofrecía una refrescante sonrisa.

-Eso sera suficiente Ojou-sama?-

-S-si Nicolas, Rin tiene suficiente con eso, nya~-

-N-no, ella quiere ramen- Hanayo interrumpía a su amiga y ordenaba por ella. Pero al oír la orden Nico se quedo un poco atónita pero respondió amablemente a su amiga ojipurpura -...Discúlpeme señorita, pero en este local no servimos ese tipo de comida-

-Hump! ni siquiera tienen ramen... apuesto que ni onigiris tienen... o un buen arroz-

 _[Ahggggg! que diablos le pasa a Hanayo, desde cuando se comporta así conmigo!?]_

-E-esta bien Kayo-chin, Rin no quiere ramen... Rin quiere u-un omuraisu c-con mucho amor!-

Nico se sorprendió un poco por el pedido de sus amiga pero de inmediato sonrió y le hizo saber que lo prepararía especialmente.

-Entendido Ojou-sama, are su orden con un extra de amor- antes que algo mas pasara Hanayo decía fuertemente su orden, rompiendo la burbuja rosa que se formaba alrededor de Nico y Rin.

-Para mi solo un helado de vainilla, y no le ponga nada mas no sea que me caiga mal en el estomago-

 _[E-esa pequeña... desde cuando se comporta tan... hum?]_

Nico vio las distintas miradas de unas chicas en la mesa. Se movió de un lado y a otro dando pequeños pasos, observando como los ojos de algunas musas la seguían.

 _[...Sera posible que... ellas cayeron presa de los super encantos de Nico Nii?]_

Al servirles su comida a cada una de las musas en la mesa, Nico fue comprobando poco a poco sus sospechas.

Nico terminaba de traerle a Honoka su helado de fresas super gigante y a Umi su ensalada cuando se dispuso a servirle a Rin, pero al notar la mirada llena de celos de la ojipurpura Nico se molesto un poco.

 _[Hanayo me ve feo porque Rin me ve con estrellitas en sus ojos...]_

 _[Así que la pequeña e inocente Hanayo no es tan inocente... hummm~ le haré una pequeña broma por haberme hablado en ese tono]_ Nico apenas termino de pensar esto, le sirvió su omurice a Rin y con la ketchup comenzó a dibujar algo que al principio no tenia sentido pero al final termino siendo un tierno dibujo de una chibi Rin besando a un chibi Nicolas.

-Aquí tiene Ojou-sama, su omuraisu con un extra de amor-

La sonrojada gatita no dijo nada, solo comenzó a comer en silencio mientras que las miradas de celos y odio se intensificaban al rededor de Nico y no solo en esa mesa, si no que también en las otras mesas ya había señas de celos por las atenciones del apuesto mayordomo pelinegro .

-Aquí tiene señorita, su helado de vainilla sin nada mas-

Nico estaba muy divertida al ver a Hanayo tan celosa, aunque su diversión se acabo en cuanto le tuvo que servir a Nozomi y Eri el helado especial para parejas. Este helado era uno muy similar al que alguna vez le sirvieron a ella y a Maki en forma de broma. La diferencia entre aquel helado y este, es que aquel fue una broma y este iba muy en serio. Esto pudo notarse sobretodo cuando la insistente negativa de Nozomi a ordenar eso hizo que la rubia se enojara y literalmente le gritara 'Si no quieres comer conmigo dímelo en mi cara ahora mismo Nozomi'. Este grito atrajo la mirada de muchos clientes así que la pelimorada en un intento de aligerar las cosas acepto compartir el helado sin decir nada mas.

-A-aquí tienen su helado Ojou-samas-

-Gracias-

-Gracias Nicochi~!-

Una fría respuesta por parte de Eri y una emocionada por parte de Nozomi es lo que recibió Nico al dejar el helado entre sus dos compañeras de clase.

 _[Eri me ve feo porque piensa que le voy a robar a Nozomi? Ni en un millón de años Nico Nii se enredaría con Nozomi... aunque ella es protectora y a-a-a-a veces es un poco sexy... NO, que diablos estoy pensando, a mi me gusta Kotori d-digo Maki!]_

Con la imagen de la pelirroja pasando le por la cabeza Nico volteo a ver a su tsundere preferida solo para encontrarla mirándola peor que nunca.

 _[Ella sigue enojada conmigo? Pero porque, yo soy la que debería estar enojada por ese cutre intento de disculpa!]_

Nico llevo su mirada desde la pelirroja tsundere hasta la alegre peligris que servia en una mesa.

 _[Realmente... Kotori es mas linda, mas atenta y no me ignora o me hace bromas]_

Nico pensaba seriamente en la propuesta de Kotori, al verla sirviendo tan alegre a la gente del café, ella pensó en lo bueno que seria estar con alguien como ella en vez de alguien poco honesta como Maki o que se la pasaba burlándose de ella todo el rato como Nozomi.

Nico decidio ya no pensar mas en eso y se dedico a servirle la comida a las musas que faltaban para después irse a otras mesas para hacer su acto de mayordomo frió y encantador lo mejor que podía hasta el final de su turno.

(...)

-Aha~! estoy muerta, no puedo creer que la gerente nos pusiera a trabajar doble turno-

-Bueno, nosotras faltamos sin avisar Nico~- la modista explicaba tiernamente.

-Es cierto, pero eso no justifica que nos explote así!-

-Pero para ser solo tu segundo día de trabajo, lo haces muy bien Nico, yo tarde mas de una semana en acostumbrarme~-

-Bueno, estuve casi una semana observando y en entrenamiento...-

-Yo también pero aun así no fui tan rápida como tu Nico-chan~-

-Bueno ...es que yo ya había trabajado en un cosplay café- la pequeña pelinegra contaba su historia trabajando en diferentes lugares donde tuvieran lindos uniformes, los que ella modelaba ante su cámara antes de cada turno, ante tal revelación Kotori le dijo que le encantaría ver esos vídeos pero Nico se resistía, fue entonces que Kotori uso su arma secreta.

-~Nico-chan, por favor~!-

Nico retrocedió un poco al oír la dulce y melodiosa voz de Kotori, estuvo a punto de aceptar pero su ego y carácter fuerte la salvaron.

-Y-yo no soy Umi como para que convenzas con tu dulce voz... _[Agh! es como una sirena, pero si me rindo ante sus encantos ahora después sera difícil negarle cualquier cosa!]_ -

-Entonces... te tendré que convencer de otra manera~?-

A Nico se le abrieron los ojos por el tono tan sugerente y seductor que había usado Kotori, ella jamas la había escuchado hablar de esa manera, así que al oírlo por primera vez fue tan sugestivo que no resistió y su cuerpo fue honesto. A Nico le salia un poco de sangre de la nariz, a lo cual la pajarita respondió riendo a carcajadas mientras la pelinegra pedía que alguien la matara en ese instante.

-Nico-chan ecchi~-

(...)

Toujou Nozomi estaba frustrada, otra vez había llegado temprano a la escuela e ido directamente al salón del club solo para encontrar a Maki con una expresión molesta al ver que la chica de tercero que acababa de entrar no era a la que esperaba.

Esta rutina se venia repitiendo hace algunos días, para ser mas preciso, desde el día en que ellas supieron que Nico había pasado la noche en casa de Kotori el día que falto a la practica. Ambas musas llegaban temprano esperando toparse con Nico, pero solo se topaban la una con la otra. Sin tener mas que hacer, ambas esperaban en silencio hasta que las demás musas llegaban para la reunión matutina. Pero esta vez era diferente, ambas sabían que esa mañana no habría reunión así que estaban apostando todo a que Nico llegaría a el club como siempre y entonces ellas hablarían con la pelinegra sin las interrupciones que habían estado teniendo. Ambas esperaron en silencio, sentadas en sus respectivos asientos la llegada de Nico, pero la campana de inicio de clases les indico que eso no iba a pasar.

Al salir del salón Maki dijo en voz alta desde el marco de la puerta 'Me gusta Nico', cosa que Nozomi escucho perfectamente y solo respondió con un alegre 'A mi también'. Sin decir nada mas cada musa se dirigió a su salón y se preparo para tomar clases.

-Maki me declaro la guerra mucho antes de lo que pensaba~-

Nozomi iba pensando lo que acababa de pasar cuando vio por la escalera a Kotori muy agarrada del brazo de Nico.

 _[Ahora si solo lograra que Kotori diera pelea limpiamente y no con tácticas rastreras...]_

-Hola Nicochi, veo que hoy también vienes con Kotori...- la pelimorada soltó el nombre de la modista con el menor entusiasmo posible.

-Si, no encontramos por casualidad en el camino Nozomi-

-Sip, por casualidad~-

Mientras que Nico lo decía en serio, la forma en que lo decía Kotori no convencía para nada a la pelimorada y solo la exasperaba aun mas. Nozomi no estaba contenta en al ver como Kotori actuaba, ella se hacia la inocente frente a Nico, pero por la espalda ella actuaba fría y calculadoramente. Nozomi quería advertirle a Nico sobre Kotori y sus tretas pero al no saber cual era su plan exactamente la pelimorada no podía interferir en el o decirle a Nico, si lo hacia ella quedaría como una loca celosa y solo haría que Nico se acercara mucho mas a Kotori en vez de alejarla.

Kotori y Nico se despedían con un beso en la mejilla. La pelinegra caminaba a su salón mientras que la ojimiel se despedía de ella agitando la mano. Cuando Nozomi se alistaba a seguir a Nico, vio como Kotori le guiñaba un ojo y se iba alegremente por los pasillos. Esa actitud despreocupada estaba enojando cada vez mas y mas a la Miko.

 _[Si solo Nicochi me hiciera caso... y se alejara de Kotori como le dije!]_

(...)

 _[Otro día que despierto temprano y todo para que esa enana no aparezca!]_

Maki se quejaba de lo impuntual que era Nico y comenzaba a divagar sobre como Nozomi le dijo que le gustaba su enana, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo porque prontamente era solicitada como arbitro en las peleas de sus amigas Hanayo y Rin.

Ambas chicas habían estado peleando muchos desde el día en que Nico le sirvió homurice a la gatita, o mas precisamente desde que Kotori le dijo a Hanayo en una forma de pregunta "inocente" y sin ningún tipo de "malicia" 'Sera que a Rin en verdad le gusta Nico?'. Desde entonces a Maki la usaban como arbitro en sus peleas, muchas veces debido a estas constantes peleas ella no se podía acercar a Nico, porque ella estaba atrapada en medio de sus dos amigas que se la pasaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

(...)

El resto del día paso "normal" para Maki y Nozomi, aunque no habían hablado con Nico de lo que querían hablar, aun así ellas pasaron las clases sin ningún percance. Aunque eso cambio a la hora de ir al club. Cuando Nozomi intento hablar con Nico, Eri llego y se la llevo casi a rastras del lugar. Mientras que en el caso de Maki, sus compañeras Rin y Hanayo llegaron para que las ayudara en sus peleas.

Eri cerraba tras de si la puerta del salón de música que a esa hora del día estaba totalmente solo. A este lugar tan alejado es a donde había arrastrado a la pelimorada, y apenas la tubo en frente se dispuso a hablar.

-Nozomi, es hora de que hablemos muy seriamente...-

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

Porque no hay fics de Otome no Teikoku (Virgins Empire) :'c


	8. Chapter 8

**Maids & Butlers**

08

-E-erichi me lastimas!-

Nozomi se quejaba del fuerte agarre que sostenía la rusa sobre sus brazos. Aunque al parecer, sus quejas caían en oídos sordos ya que la rubia solo intensifico su agarre alrededor de sus brazos.

-Quiero que me lo digas Nozomi!-

-Decirte que Erichi?-

-Que clase de relación tienes con Nico!?-

-Heh? q-que clase de pregunta es esa Erichi?-

-Te estoy preguntando si estas saliendo con Nico!-

-Sa-salir!?-

La pelimorada se ponía toda roja y entraba en un estado de pánico al considerar la idea de ella salir en plan romántico con Nico. Múltiples imágenes de ella y Nico juntas le pasaban por la cabeza, desde la mas tierna e inocente hasta la mas atrevida y sexy.

-Así que aun no salen...-

-E-eri que te esta pasando?-

-...te gusta Nico?-

-Heh!? E-erichi que cosas dices... yo.. yo...-

-Te gusta verdad?-

Nozomi respiro hondo y respondió lo que sabia le haría mucho daño a Eri, pero que aun así era necesario que la rusa lo escuchara.

-...Si, a mi me gusta Nicochi-

Eli no respondió y con la mirada clavada en el suelo se sentó en el banquillo del gran piano negro que estaba en el salón de música.

-Realmente lo siento Erichi... yo no pretendía que mis juegos te dieran una falsa idea de lo nuestro...-

-...Así que sabias como me siento Nozomi?-

-No lo sabia con toda certeza pero...-

-Pero?-

-Pero lo sospechaba...-

Eri callo por unos instantes para luego hablar entre suspiros largos y pesados.

-Acaso era tan obvia?-

-No es que fueras obvia o discreta... es solo que al pasar tanto tiempo juntas, me di cuenta...-

-Ya veo...-

Eri se paro frente a Nozomi, la miro directo a los ojos y se confeso.

-Me gustas Nozomi, me gustas desde el primer día que nos conocimos pero por cobarde no te lo había podido decir antes...-

-...Erichi yo... lo siento, a mi realmente me gusta Nico...-

-No tengo ninguna oportunidad Nozomi? No te gusto ni aunque sea un poco?-

-...No te puedo negar que te encuentro atractiva Eri, estaría ciega si no viera lo hermosa que eres-

-...-

-Incluso en algún momento llegue a pensar que quizás nosotras podríamos ser pareja en el futuro...-

-Entonces que paso?...-

-Yo... yo me di cuenta de la diferencia de sentimientos que tenia por ti y por Nicochi...-

-Me quieres?

-Si, te quiero...-

Eri iba a hablar pero Nozomi la interrumpió y siguió hablando.

-Pero por Nicochi siento algo mucho mayor de lo que siento por ti... y eso por eso que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos Erich... Elichika...-

Eri estaba a punto de llorar, aunque en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Kotori hacia solo unas pocas horas cuando se la encontró en el descanso para almorzar.

 _["Si de verdad la amas no te rindas, incluso si ella se niega al principio, si sigues insistiendo al final ella te corresponderá~" o algo así fue tu frase, no Kotori?]_

Eri se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos en cualquier momento y respiraba hondo, ella debía estar calmada y serena para hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Gracias por ser sincera Nozomi...-

-Ni lo menciones Eri... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti...-

-Y ya que tu fuiste sincera yo también lo seré...-

-Erichi?-

En un instante Eri capturo los labios de Nozomi en un inesperado y apasionado beso que termino con ambas chicas sangrando del labio. Una sangraba por culpa de un inesperado beso lleno de deseo mientras que la otra sangraba por culpa de querer mas de lo que tenia e intentar introducir su lengua en la boca ajena.

-Hum... nunca pensé que me llegarías a morder solo para terminar el beso Nozomi-

-Q-que diablos te pasa Erichi!-

-Reclamo lo que es mio Nozomi...- Eri dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras la pelimorada se sorprendía por lo increíblemente atrevida que era la rubia.

-Q-que!?-

-Que reclamo lo que es mio Nozomi, tu eres mía y se lo demostrare a todos... incluso a ti si es necesario...-

-Estas loca Erichi, tu sabes que yo quiero a Nico!-

-A quien amas es a mi Nozomi y te lo demostrare-

-E-eri?-

La rubia no dijo nada mas y se fue sonriente del salón de música mientras se pasaba la yema de los dedos por los labios, untándolos de su sangre y la de Nozomi hasta dejarlos de un tono escarlata. Ante todo esto una increíblemente confundida Nozomi se tumbaba en el piso mientras intentaba descifrar que era lo que provoco un cambio ten enorme en su amiga.

(...)

-Dímelo tu!-

-No, dímelo tu!-

-No, tu!-

-No, tu dímelo!-

-Tu dímelo!-

-No, dímelo!-

-Dímelo tu!-

Esta vaivén de reclamos llevaba mas de diez minutos y cierta pelirroja ya se estaba exasperando de tan ridícula pelea. Sus amigas y compañeras de clase Hanayo y Rin, estaban peleando por cosas sin sentido y buscaban la ayuda de Maki para determinar quien tenia la razón. En pocas palabras ellas usaban a su amiga de referí en sus peleas.

-Agh! ya cállense las dos y díganme de que se trata esta estúpida pelea!-

La pelirroja no soportaba mas la pelea de sus amigas y exigía explicaciones de una manera no muy cordial.

-E-es que Rin-chan no me quiere decir...-

-Rin no te quiere decir que Hanayo?-

-L-lo que siente por Nico-chan...-

Al oír esto Maki volteo muy lentamente, tomo suavemente de los hombros a Rin, le pregunto en un tono muy sereno y calmado lo que sentía por Nico. Aunque la realidad era diferente de la visión de Maki, ya que ella en realidad volteo tan rápido que solo se vio una mancha roja aproximarse a la gatita, estrujo los hombros de Rin y en un tono digno de un demonio le pregunto a su aterrorizada amiga que era lo que sentía por Nico.

-R-r-r-r-rin...-

Rin estaba muerta de miedo al ver así a Maki, aunque también le daba miedo el ver los ojos entreabiertos de Hanayo, ella jamas havia visto esa expresión excepto en los mangas donde el personaje que siempre tiene los ojos cerrados, los entreabre un poco dejando ver una mirada maligna.

-Si, Rin que?-

Preguntaban las dos chicas al unisono y esto solo le hacia temblar mas las piernas a Rin. Aunque al sentir sus piernas temblando recordó como Nicolas le había atado los cordones de sus tenis y le dijo que tenia una bonitas piernas.

-Rin cree que... que puede estar enamorada de Nicolas-kun!-

Esto le cayo como balde de agua fría a las dos chicas frente a la gatita. Aunque a una le afecto mas que a otra.

-Q-que estas diciendo Rin-chan!?-

-Rin no a dejado de pensar en Nicolas-kun desde el día que le dijo que tenia bonitas piernas...- la sonrojada chica de pelo corto jugaba con sus manos y desviaba la mirada avergonzada.

-...Espera, Nicolas, no Nico?- Maki estaba confundida, su amiga confesaba tener sentimientos por Nicolas pero al parecer no por Nico.

-S-si, Rin siente que su corazón late fuerte cuando ve a Nicolas, pero no siente lo mismo cuando ve a Nico-

La pelirroja soltaba su aliento en señal de alivio, su amiga no estaba enamorada de Nico, solo tenia algo por los mayordomos, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Aunque por otro lado la ojipurpura parecia no tonar tan a la ligera el comentario de Rin y no se sentía ni lo mas minimamente aliviada de saber que a Rin le gustaba Nico en cosplay de mayordomo.

-Rin-chan... esto es porque los chicos solían decirte que no te veías bien en falda?-

Rin no contesto nada y se cruzo de brazos al tiempo que evitaba mirar a Hanayo. Con este ambiente Maki decidio retirarse y regresar a la azotea a practicar, supuso que seria demasiado incomodo para ella y sus amigas si se quedaba ahí y escuchaba toda su platica.

-Rin-chan, yo te he dicho muchas veces lo linda que te vez con falda-

-...-

-Te he dicho lo bonita que eres!-

-...-

-Te he dicho que tus piernas están bien y que no tienes que avergonzarte de ellas-

Rin sabia que su amiga siempre la había apoyado, pero su complejo siempre se acrecentaba mas a el lado de alguien tan femenina como Hanayo, así que no pudiendo soportar mas, la gatita le grito a su amiga.

-¡Pero Kayo-chin no es un chico!-

Hanayo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ella estaba realmente sorprendida y a la vez enojada por la respuesta de Rin.

-...es por eso? Es por eso que no tomas mis avances en serio? Es por eso que pones esa cara al ver a Nico como mayordomo?-

Rin no sabia de que hablaba su amiga pero decidio no interrumpirla.

-N-no importa cuan linda te diga que te ves, no importa cuantas veces te diga que te ves increíble con falda, no importa cuanto alabe tus piernas, al final eso no es nada si no soy un chico?-

Hanayo parecia muy decaída y Rin se sintió un poco culpable, pero cuando iba a disculparse y consolar a su amiga, de pronto se vio acorralada entre la pared y los brazos de su amiga apoyados a cada lado de sus cabeza.

-Hay cosas que las chicas pueden hacer y que los chicos no Rin...-

Hanayo parecia una persona diferente y hablaba diferente, por lo que Rin se quedo completamente paralizada al ver esa mirada intoxicante de Hanayo aunada al dulce aliento que soltaban sus labios.

-Y yo te las demostrare... te demostrare que tan bien se sienten los halagos de una chica... Rin...-

Hanayo se iba del lugar dejando a una gatita que le temblaban las piernas. Mientras que la ojipurpura repasaba una conversación que tuvo con Kotori por el chat.

 _[Kotori-senpai tiene razón, Rin-chan solo esta deslumbrada porque jamas recibió las atenciones de un chico... así que haré que Rin sepa que las atenciones de una chica también la pueden d-deslumbrar!]_

(...)

-Que diablos les pasa a todas?-

-No se Nico~-

Nico le preguntaba a Kotori por el comportamiento raro de la mayoría de las musas, para ella el que sus amigas se comportaran tan raro era inusual y no entendía la razón, pero al ver que Kotori sonreía, todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron.

-Hoy vienes a mi casa Nico, quiero mostrarte los nuevos diseños~-

-S-Si Kotori-

Nico y Kotori se acercaban cada vez mas y mas mientras que Maki y Nozomi se distraían cada vez mas con los problemas que tenían a su alrededor.

-Que les pasa a todas? me pregunto si querrán un pan..- Honoka veía como sus amigas se comportaban raro y le preguntaba a Umi la razón de esto.

-No creo que sea eso Honoka...-

Umi aplaudió fuertemente para llamar la atención de todas las musas y comenzar con la practica. Cuando todas las musas se formaron para calentar la arquera vio un emparejamiento inusual a la hora de calentar: Maki con Nozomi, Eri con Hanayo, Nico con Kotori y Rin con Honoka, Aunque decidio no preguntar nada, ella al ver la radiante sonrisa de Kotori supo que 'eso' estaba pasando de nuevo.

 _[Creo tener una idea de lo que pasa aquí...]_

La tarde paso rápido entre coreografías y vocalización, así que cuando era hora de retirarse Umi hablo con dos musas y les pidió que se quedaran un poco mas.

-Y Bien Umi, de que quieres hablarnos?- Maki jugaba con un mechón de su pelo mientras se recargaba un poco en sus silla favorita del club.

-Si Umi, es inusual que nos pidas a nosotras dos que nos quedemos~- Nozomi decía en un tono juguetón y despreocupado, aunque por dentro agradecía tener una excusa para zafarse de la insistencia de Eri para ir por un parfait.

-B-bueno... corrijan me si me equivoco pero... ustedes están enamoradas d-de u-u-una ch-ch-chica!?- Umi grito la ultima parte, aunque ella quería hacer esa reunión lo mas seria que se pudiera, al final sus nervios la traicionaban.

-Ara~ ara~ Umi, estas preocupada de que quizás estemos tras tu pajarita~-

-...No tengo por que responder a eso-

Maki y Nozomi daban respuestas diferentes pero ninguna de ellas hablaba realmente en serio, así que Umi hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para que sus amigas supieran que hablaba en serio. Umi se dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que sorprendió y preocupo a las dos musas que estaban con ella. Al preguntarle si estaba bien y el motivo de tal acción, Umi les dijo que ella les preguntaba en serio y que les rogaba porque respondieran de igual manera.

-S-si, me gusta una ch-chica, así que ahora deja te atiendo esa herida Umi- Maki buscaba por el salón del club el botiquín de primeros auxilios que debía tener todo club, aunque se enojo un poco al ver que el botiquín había sido decorado con estampas, dibujitos y demás cosas relacionadas con idos, se alegro de que el contenido estuviera intacto.

-Si me gusta alguien Umi, pero no tenias que hacer eso para que te tomáramos en serio, en verdad ni a Maki o a mi nos gusta Kotori, así que puedes estar tranquila...-

La pelirroja quiso decir algo pero decidio solo tratar la herida de la frente de Umi, al final Nozomi no dijo quien les gustaba y supuso que eso estaba bien para tranquilizar a la arquera.

-N-no es eso, u-ustedes no me entienden!-

Al ver a Umi tan desesperada les causo un gran impacto a las dos chicas frente a la arquera. Ya que la chica con cabellos azul marino siempre daba una apariencia de seria y calmada.

-No te muevas Umi, te hiciste una cortada y tengo que curarte y vendarte-

-Entonces que pasa Umi... hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?-

Umi respiro hondo y se tranquilizo lo mas que pudo para comenzar a hablar sobre su pasado, sobre el pasado de Honoka, sobre el pasado de Kotori y sobre el pasado de sus otras dos amigas que ahora ya no compartían las vivencias con ellas tres.

-Supongo que deberé empezar por contar que no solo eramos Honoka, Kotori y yo, había otras dos chicas que se juntaban mucho con nosotras, sus nombre eran...-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Un _cliffhanger_ salvaje aparece~

Una yandere no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma... y transforma a las chicas a su alrededor (?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Maids & Butlers**

09

Umi, Maki y Nozomi estaban en el salón perteneciente al Club de investigación de idols. Dos musas estaban sentadas frente a la arquera que tomaba un gran y profundo respiro para darse valor de contar algo que había callado por tanto tiempo.

-Sus nombres eran Yume y Akira...

 _Ellas dos eran muy unidas a mi cuando yo era una niña, eran lo mas parecido que tenia a unas amigas, aunque solo las veía cuando iban al dojo a practicar kendo. Cuando por fin me hice amiga de Honoka y Kotori estuve tan feliz que me olvide un poco de ellas... cosa de la cual me arrepiento ahora_ \- Umi ponía una cara muy triste y el aire alrededor de ella daba la sensación de nostalgia - _Cuando recapacite decidí presentar a Honoka, Kotori, Yume y Akira. Por un tiempo las cinco nos llevamos muy bien y practicábamos juntas kendo *je* ...aunque no lo crean Honoka es muy buena-_ Umi volvía a tomar un profundo respiro y continuaba con su historia _-Después de un tiempo comencé a notar las pequeñas peleas y discusiones que Yume y Akira tenían casi siempre que las veía. Yo como su amiga trataba de detenerlas y casi siempre terminaba por meterme entre ellas-_ Esta situación se le hizo muy familiar a Maki, mientras Nozomi seguía sin saber cual era exactamente el hilo de la historia _-Cansada de sus peleas un día les pregunte el porque peleaban y ellas respondieron que peleaban por Honoka. Al principio yo no entendía a que se referían pero fue entonces que note las atenciones que tenían hacia ella, como se desvivían complaciendola y tratando de no dejar a la otra a solas con Honoka... fue entonces que hice lo peor que pude haber hecho... le pedí consejo a Kotori-_ Maki no entendía porque Umi pensaba que pedirle consejo a Kotori era lo peor, mientras que Nozomi tenia una ligera idea del porque decía esto la peliazul. Pero ninguna pronuncio palabra alguna y dejaron que la arquera terminara de contarles su historia _-...y aun me arrepiento de ello. Kotori me dijo que lo mas seguro es que mis dos amigas se habían enamorado de Honoka y como ninguna quería renunciar a ella o dar el primer paso, solo se peleaban entre ellas y se estorbaban en sus avances para con Honoka. Fue entonces que Kotori me lo dijo... ella me dijo lo romántico e increíble que seria que mis amigas tuvieran un duelo de kendo y decidieran todo de forma justa y deportiva. La yo de ese entonces se emociono bastante por esto y fui corriendo a decirles a Yume y Akira "MI" idea...-_ Umi se apretaba fuertemente las manos mientras parecia tomar un largo y profundo respiro que le ayudaba a soportar su pena _-...ambas parecieron estar de acuerdo así que decidimos colarnos el fin de semana al dojo y hacer la pelea en la noche, lejos de los adultos y sin que supiera Honoka. Yo me la pase muy emocionada por el encuentro los siguientes días... si tan solo hubiera puesto atención y visto como Kotori susurraba cosas a los oídos de mis amigas, "eso" jamas habría pasado...-_

Ante esto Nozomi pareció unir algunas piezas de un gran rompecabezas y se paro de inmediato de su silla interrumpiendo la historia de Umi.

-Umi... no queras decir que...-

Maki estaba intrigada por saber a que conclusión había llegado Nozomi y que era lo que pasaba con la historia de Umi así que abrió la boca para preguntar, pero antes de que provocara algún sonido Umi les pidió que la dejaran terminar su historia y que después les respondería todo lo que quisieran.

 _-Como les iba diciendo. Yo estaba muy emocionada por un verdadero duelo de kendo que no pude dormir bien la noche previa. Intente quedarme despierta hasta la hora del duelo pero me gano el sueño... y para cuando por fin me desperté y fui al dojo, lo que vi fue a Yume tirada en el suelo retorciéndose en medio de un charco de su propia sangre mientras que Akira daba gritos de dolor al tiempo que intentaba recoger sus dedos del piso...-_

-Espera Umi, que quieres decir con eso! Como puede un duelo de kendo llevar a esas heridas!?- Maki interrumpía alarmada, a su parecer lo que Umi decía no tenia el menos sentido.

-...Ellas usaron katanas reales en el duelo-

-De donde consiguieron las Katanas, Umi?- Nozomi preguntaba un poco preocupada y temiendo que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-Eran espadas que teníamos en el salón, yo pensaba que eran de decoración pero después supe que son reliquias de nuestros ancestros samurais... en pocas palabras aunque eran muy viejas y ya casi sin filo aun así eran lo suficientemente peligrosas como para causar todo ese desastre...-

-Y su protección, que pasa con ese pesado traje que siempre usan!- Maki estaba perdiendo la paciencia y comenzaba a gritar un poco.

-Ellas pelearon sin nada que las protegiera...-

-P-porque...?-/-Que!?- Nozomi y Maki preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas por el hecho de que pelearan sin protección ante espadas de verdad.

-"Una pelea por amor es algo tan romántico... lastima que los protectores no sean lindos" ...eso es lo que Kotori le dijo a Yume y ella decidio no llevar nada de protector, cosa que enfado a Akira y ella decidio tampoco usarlo-

-...Espera un momento Umi... lo que tratas de decir es que Kotori las incito para que pelearan sin armadura?- Maki estaba seriamente alarmada, ella no concebía que la tierna e inocente Kotori hubiera planeado tal cosa.

-Si, ella causo toda esa desgracia...-

-Pero ella no sabia que iban a pelear con espadas de verdad, ella no podía saber que esa tragedia iba a ocurrir... verdad?- Maki volteo a ver a Nozomi y luego a Umi para intentar encontrar en sus miradas algo de apoyo a la modista, pero ninguna de las dos movió su cabeza un milímetro o respondió algo en apoyo a Kotori.

-Kotori le dijo a Akira que un duelo era algo tan genial, algo como en los doramas de tv donde los samurais chocan espadas por el amor de la chica...-

Ninguna de las dos musas hablo y solo vieron con gran consternación como en los ojos a Umi se comenzaban a formar pequeñas lagrimas.

-Con eso en mente Akira agarro las espadas y se puso el traje para enfrentar a Yume, pero al ver que ella iba sin protección, decidio quitarse su traje y pelear así...-

-Y al final... que paso con ellas dos?- Maki como hija de médicos pregunto temiendo lo peor, pero su imaginación no alcanzo a concebir el alcance de esa tragedia.

Un gran silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y lo que dijo a continuación Umi le heló la sangre a las dos musas que la escuchaban con toda su atención.

-Yume murió en el hospital y Akira perdió siete dedos de las manos... -

-No puede ser...-

-Eso no...-

Nozomi y Maki estaban sorprendidas por el hecho de que tal tragedia hubiera ocurrido.

-El incidente fue cubierto por mis padres y las familias de Yume y Akira, pues ninguna quería que se hiciera publico lo que paso... incluso le mintieron a Honoka y los demás alumnos del dojo mencionando que ambas se habían mudado lejos y que por eso habían dejado de venir-

-Y Akira-san... que paso con ella?- Maki seguía intentando saber todo lo posible mientras que Nozomi apenas y decia cosa alguna.

-Ella esta internada en un hospital psiquiátrico... el matar a Yume y perder los dedos le dejo en un muy mal estado...-

-Pero espera, como es que tu... como es que tu sabes todo esto Umi...- Maki estaba tratando de guardar la calma y tratar de saber si todo eso era verdad o solo una gran mentira de la arquera.

-Como se que paso?-

Las dos musas frente a la arquera asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Hace unos años visite a Akira en el hospital... a ella por fin le dejaron tener visitas. Fui a visitarla y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que paso, desde ese entonces yo siempre me había sentido culpable de todo, aunque Akira me dijo que no fue mi culpa y que no me preocupara, pero me dijo que me cuidara de la verdadera culpable, la "otra amiga de Honoka". Cuando le pregunte por lo que paso esa noche ella se puso muy mal pero aun así ella me contó todo lo que paso...-

-Pero tu le creíste así nada mas sin ninguna prueba?- Maki estaba un poco exasperada al creer que se había preocupado tanto y solo por los delirios de una loca asesina que intentaba culpar a quien sea menos a ella misma de la tragedia que paso.

-No, yo al principio tenia mis dudas pero...-

-...?-

-¡Pero que Umi!?- a la pelirroja se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenia y comenzaba a gritar.

-Pero comencé a hacer memoria y vi que ese patrón se repetía mucho en las personas que intentaban acercarse a Honoka. Ellas peleaban con sus amigas, peleaban entre ellas o incluso había personas que yo veía como ajenas a todo ese asunto pero que al final se metían en las peleas porque sentían algo por alguna de las chicas o chicos que se estaban peleando por Honoka-

-Pero eso no es motivo suficiente como para acusar a Kotori de...- antes que la pelirroja terminara su oración la arquera la interrumpía bruscamente -LO SE!-

-...!-

-...?-

-Yo... yo realmente lo se, así que antes de hacer algo converse con todas esas personas... y todas ellas mencionaron que tarde o temprano Kotori se les había acercado y dado algún consejo o ellos mismos se lo habían pedido... aunque la mayoría de ellos no piensa que Kotori los manipulo ya que ellos pidieron consejos a muchas personas pero al final fueron ellos mismos los que decidieron actuar de esa manera-

-Entonces... Kotori solo da malos consejos, ...no?- Maki intentaba aminorar todo pero la seca respuesta de Umi le dejo en claro que había algo mas que solo "malos consejos".

-...No-

Umi respiro hondo y contó la ultima parte de sus historia.

-Cuando me di una idea general de lo que paso, confronte a Kotori pero ella realmente parecia muy sorprendida y afectada porque sus conversaciones pudieron incitar a mis amigas a llevar acabo esa trágica pelea. Al principio ella me dijo que jamas pensó que esas conversaciones llegarían a causar tanta desgracia y que se sentía muy mal por todo lo que paso... y yo le creí, pero... en cuanto me descuide ella... ella intento hacerme daño-

Umi solo se tocaba el cuello de forma repetitiva y con dolor al recordar esa escena de su vida. Mientras que esto les daba una idea a Maki y Nozomi de lo que intento hacer Kotori.

-...Por suerte Honoka había llegado para invitarme a comer los nuevos dulces de su mamá, y al ver a Kotori atacándome ella salto y me la quito de encima golpeándola en la cara... para cuando todo se tranquilizo ella nos pregunto muy enojada el porque nos peleábamos...-

-Y tu que le dijiste Umi-chan...- Nozomi quien había estado muy quieta desde hace un rato, por fin decidía hablar de nuevo y le preguntaba a la peliazul el resultado de esa pelea.

-Yo... yo no pude decir nada, Kotori de inmediato se disculpo y dijo que era una tontería, así que se disculpo con Honoka y después conmigo...- Umi parecia temblar de escalofríos y esto solo le dio un mal presentimiento a la Miko de cabellos morados -conmigo e-ella uso un tono tan dulce y encantador que te derretía al escucharlo... incluso yo me hubiera derretido si no es que vi sus ojos... esos ojos estaban llenos de malicia... y me veían de forma tan amenazadora que yo solo pude decir que si la perdonaba...-

-Así que te amenazo?- Maki estaba incrédula por todo lo que acababa de escuchar al tiempo que Nozomi parecia sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Si... creo que así fue... yo jamas volví a mencionar nada de esto a Kotori o Honoka y solo me he dedicado a investigar lo que paso, el año pasado pude hacerme con el diario de Yume y en el ponía todo lo que le dijo Kotori...-

-¡Y entonces, porque dejas a alguien tan peligroso andar con nosotras!? como la dejas que este en la escuela si sabes lo que es capas de hacer!- Maki por fin perdía la poca calma que le quedaba y le gritaba fuertemente a Umi.

-Porque Kotori perdió el interés en Honoka... o me equivoco Umi?-

Nozomi hablaba en un tono muy frió y realmente atípico en ella. Mientras que Maki se impresionaba un poco de la habilidad de Nozomi en leer a las personas.

-Si... yo creo que desde que Honoka la golpeo ella se sintió rechazada o algo así y pues yo... yo vi que ella había cambiado, se hacia amiga de otras personas, ya no vi que creara líos y supuse que todo eso se había quedado en el pasado, por eso ya no dije nada. Al final solo se le puede culpar de incitar a las personas... - Umi se tocaba de nuevo el cuello mientras bajaba la mirada -Y-yo me calle todo lo que paso, pero...-

-Pero esta ocurriendo de nuevo, verdad Umi?- la pelimorada seguía con su tono serio mientras veía directamente a la arquera.

-Heh!? de-de nuevo, que no Kotori había dejado el interés por Honoka? Es mas, ella solo se la... pasa... pegada a... Nico-chan!- Maki ahora entendía porque Nozomi cambio de actitud y el porque Umi las cito a las dos.

-N-no puede ser... Ko-kotori esta interesada en Nico!?- Maki preguntaba con una gran preocupación tanto en la voz como en la mirada.

-Por eso nos citaste, verdad Umi? Para advertirnos de Kotori, cierto?- Nozomi trataba de contener su enojo e intentaba tranquilizarse.

-...S-si, y-yo creo que u-ustedes dos están e-e-e-enamoradas de Nico.. o la menos son sus mejores amigas y pues yo... yo quería ponerlas sobre aviso-

Ante tal promulgación ambas musas desviaron la mirada con un claro sonrojo en la cara. Aunque se golpearon en las mejillas o sacudieron la cara, decidieron que no era el tiempo de estarse sonrojando y que era hora de planear algo para separar a Kotori de Nico.

-...Solo una cosa no me queda clara Umi-

-Cual es Maki?-

Maki tomo un poco de aire y se preparo a hacer una pregunta que ella sabía que era algo ruda y con muy poco tacto pero aun así tenia que hacerla.

-Porque Kotori no trato de... bueno, etto... ella no trato de librarse de ti desde hace mucho antes?-

-Cre-creo que a de ser porque yo solo veo a Honoka como amiga y ademas...-

-Ademas?- ambas musas frente a la arquera preguntaron intrigadas por la razón que había evitado que Kotori le hiciera daño desde mucho antes.

-A-ademas a-a-a mi me gustan los chicos!-

A Umi le ardía la cara de lo roja que la tenia por las cosas tan vergonzosas que acababa de decir mientras que en frente de ella Nozomi y Maki se sorprendieron enormemente al escuchar esto, pero después recapacitaron y se dieron cuenta que era lo mas normal que a Umi le gustaran los hombres. Después de unas cuantas bromas de Nozomi y uno que otro comentario sarcástico de Maki, dejaron el tema de lado y se concentraron en idear algún plan que les sirviera en contra de Kotori.

(...)

-E-estas segura Nico-chan?-

-Si-si Kotori... estos días me han servido para pensar y ver que tu eres quien mas qui-quiere a Nico Nii...-

-Entonces nosotras...-

-Si... m-me arias el honor de s-ser mi novia Ko-kotori-chan?-

Kotori no espero a que Nico se terminara de quitar el uniforme de mayordomo o concluyera completa su frase y se lanzo a ella dándole un gran y fuerte abraso mientras repetía una y otra vez entre lagrimas de felicidad 'SI'.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Muy tarde~ ( ^8^)

Yo también pienso que Kotori es una Yandere interesante y esa impresión de ella no me la quito desde que vi una imagen de Kotori en total modo yandere sobre Umi D:


	10. Chapter 10

**Maids & Butlers**

10

 _[_ _ **Maid Cafe**_

 _En muchos de estos locales las relaciones entre empleados están estrictamente prohibidas. Ya que esto podía llevar a un ambiente de trabajo insostenible para alguna de las dos partes cuando se separaran o porque simplemente llevarían problemas de pareja a el área de trabajo y esto afectaría la productividad]_

Nico y Kotori iban camino a la casa de la modista. Nico había prometido ir a la casa de Kotori a ver los nuevos trajes, diseños e ideas que tenia la pajarita, aunque cuando lo prometió no pensó que ese mismo día se haría novia de la modista y menos que el mismo día que consiguió novia, iba a dormir con ella en la misma habitación.

-Nico te pasa algo?-

-Q-q-q-que-que podría estarme pasando Ko-kotori!?- Nico forzaba su sonrisa y esto lo noto de inmediato la ojimiel.

-Hace rato actúas extraña...-

-E-e-e-extraña? Ni-nico Nii n-no actúa extraña, ni!-

-...Tal vez te estas arrepintiendo de lo nuestro...?-

Kotori bajo la mirada y dijo lo ultimo en un tono casi inaudible, pero Nico lo escucho, lo escucho tan claro y fuerte que resonó por toda su cabeza.

-NO!-

Nico se adelanto a su novia y la tomo de los hombros para comenzar a decir lo que realmente pasaba.

-No creas que me arrepiento de esto.. de lo nuestro, porque no es así Kotori!-

-..no?-

Kotori parecia una niña pequeña a la cual habían abandonado y esto le estrujaba el corazón a Nico.

-No Kotori, lo que pasa es que yo... bueno yo e-estaba nerviosa-

-Nerviosa Nico?-

-Si, nerviosa por visitar el cuarto de mi no-novia y ver a s-su madre...-

-No te preocupes Nico~!

-C-como dices que no me preocupe, t-tu madre estará ahí, que pasa si digo a hago algo que no deba y ella se enoja conmigo y me prohíbe verte!-

-Esta bien Nico... Mamá no estará hoy en casa~-

-Heh?-

Una picara sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kotori mientras tomaba la mano de Nico y retomaba su andar rumbo a la casa.

-Esta noche seremos solo tu y yo Nico-chan~-

Kotori volteo y le mando un guiño a su novia, la cual ya no podía tener mas roja la cara.

-No te dejare dormir Nico~-

 _[Heeeeeeeeeh! Ni-nico Nii va a subir a las escaleras del mundo adulto esta noche!?]_

(...)

Nozomi estaba recostada en su cama repasando todo lo que había descubierto ese día sobre su rival de amor. La pelimorada estaba aun en su uniforme, solo viendo el techo de sus habitación, no tenia ni las fuerzas o las ganas de cambiarse. Todo lo que sus cartas le advirtieron no se acercaba en lo mas mínimo a lo peligrosa que resulto ser Kotori.

-Por eso Erichi se comporta así? Acaso Kotori le dijo algo?-

Nozomi recordaba ese beso salvaje lleno de desesperación que le dio Eri y le hacia un hueco en el estomago. La pelimorada reconocía que sentía atracción por la rusa y estaría mintiendo si dijera que alguna vez no fantaseo el estar con ella. Pero la realidad y sus dulces fantasías distaban una de otra como el cielo de la la tierra.

 _[Si es cierto lo que temo... entonces ese beso es lo mínimo que hará Eri... si en verdad ella esta siendo manipulada por Kotori, entonces esto puede no terminar nada bien...]_

-Estoy temblando?-

La Miko se sorprendía al encontrarse ella misma temblando de miedo al sospechar que Kotori estaba manipulando a Eri e imaginar que resultado podría traer todo esto.

-No, debo de ser fuerte y apoyar a Nico... ella me va... nos va a necesitar-

La pelimorada cambiaba parte de su enunciado al recordar que ella y Maki hicieron una tregua, ninguna intentaría nuevos avances con Nico hasta no estar cien por ciento seguras que la modista perdiera su interés en la pelinegra. Y ya cuando la pajarita estuviera fuera del camino ellas podrían pelearse por Nico.

-Ahora todo depende de como actué Umi...-

Nozomi se sentía intranquila con el plan que idearon, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer debido a la situación, aunque eso no aminoraba o le quitaba la preocupación sobre el bienestar de la arquera.

(...)

-Nico eres una idiota enana e idiota y mas enana!-

Maki estaba en su recamara. Ella se desquitaba golpeando una de sus almohadas, esto ya parecia costumbre para la pelirroja y no parecia que fuera a dejar ese habito muy pronto.

-Como es que siendo tan pequeña te metes en tantos problemas!-

La pelirroja seguía descargando su furia contra sus finas almohadas entretanto recordaba el terrible secreto que Umi les contó esa misma tarde. Ella aun seguía sin poder creer todo lo que les había contado la arquera, pero al ver que Nozomi hablaba de ello como si lo hubiera presentido, no le quedo mas opción que aceptar que era muy probable que si no bien todo, si la mayoría del relato de Umi fuera verdad.

-Porque se tenia que fijar en MI NICO!-

La pianista detenía su golpiza a inocentes almohadas y se sonrojaba al reconocer que otra vez había llamado a la pelinegra como si fuera de sus propiedad. Sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado la pelirroja trato de librarse de sus posesivos pensamientos y recordar que por ahora tenia una 'cese al fuego' con la pelimorada de grandes pechos.

-Cuando todo este asunto con Kotori acabe, Nico me las pagara muy caro el haberme preocupado tanto!-

La mención de la pelinegra solo traía de nuevo la furia de la pianista y con esta, regresaban de nueva cuenta los golpes a la almohada.

(...)

-Vamos Nico-chan no estés molesta~-

-No estoy molesta Kotori...-

Nico y Kotori caminaban bajo un hermoso y casi sin nubes cielo azul. Ambas chicas iban tomadas de la mano con un poco de rubor en las mejillas mientras dirigían sus pasos rumbo a Otonokizaka. La noche anterior Nico se quedo a dormir en la casa de sus ahora novia. Aunque la pelinegra paso una gran velada viendo los diseños de Kotori, seleccionando las mejores combinaciones de telas, accesorios y maquillajes, al final no paso lo que ella pensó que iba a pasar. Si bien Nico no pudo dormir mucho y termino con el cuerpo muy cansado, no fue por razones sexys y divertidas que ella se había imaginado que serian.

-Nico-chan~ dime porque estas molesta~-

Si Nico era sincera estaba un poco molesta, pero era mas que obvio que no le iba a decir a su novia, con la cual aun no cumplía ni 24 horas de haberse dado el 'si' que estaba algo molesta porque después de todas las insinuaciones que hizo la pajarita a lo largo de toda la noche, al final no paso nada.

-P-por nada...-

-Vamos, dime Nico-chan~-

-B-bueno es que...-

-Si~?-

-...No es bueno que juegues con las ilusiones y sueños de una pobre e inocente chica como Nico Nii!-

-Ilusiones?-

Kotori se quedo pensando por un momento a lo que se refería su novia y cuando por fin lo comprendió una burlona sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Acaso querías que anoche sucediera algo mas Nico-chan~?-

-Y-yo... yo no he dicho eso!-

Nico hacia un pequeño puchero al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente y desviaba la mirada.

-Nico-chan eres muy linda!-

Kotori beso tierna e 'inocentemente' cerca de la comisura de los labios a su linda y adorable novia Yazawa Nico. Esta a su vez se sorprendió un poco pero casi de inmediato tomo del cuello a su novia y le hizo pagar que la noche anterior solo la provoco.

 _[Esta vez no me dejaras así Kotori!]_

Con esto en mente, Nico en un rápido movimiento capturo los labios de la modista y le dio un apasionado beso en frente de todas las alumnas de Otonokizaka y demás transeúntes que iban caminando por la misma calle. El beso en un inicio sorprendió mucho a la ojimiel, pero pronto fue contestado con uno aun mas apasionado y profundo que hizo que varios de los espectadores se sonrojaran e hicieran su vista a un lado llenos de vergüenza solo de mirar tal demostración de afecto en publico.

-QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS!?-

-Kotori!?-

Dos voces, una increíblemente enojada y otra muy sorprendida, sacaban a Nico de su profundo y candente beso con Kotori. Frente a ellas estaba Umi con la cara al rojo vivo y a punto de desmayarse al ver tan indecente acto en publico, por otra parte estaba Honoka sorprendida de ver a su mejor amiga desde la infancia en los brazos de una chica.

-Honoka-chan... Umi...-chan, yo...-

Kotori estaba aparentemente sin palabras y esto le dio la pauta a Nico de hablar por las dos.

-Kotori y yo estamos saliendo chicas... así que _[Que he hecho, jamas le pregunte a Kotori si ella quería que las demás se enteraran de los nuestro! Y si me deja porque lo dije? E-es mas, la acabo de besar en publico! Que haré si me deja!? Como podre recuperarla..._ -

Kotori podía sentir la intranquilidad de Nico a través de su mano y mas importante aun, podía escuchar todos los murmullos que salían de los pequeños labios de su novia. Viendo que la pelinegra en si no se preocupaba que la vieran con una chica y que solo le preocupaba que ella la dejara, la pajarita decidio despejar todas las dudas e inquietudes que pudiera tener su linda y pequeña novia.

-Así que... pueden felicitarnos~-

Nico se sorprendió al escuchar eso y al voltear a ver la cara que tenia su novia en ese momento, lo que recibió fue un dulce y tierno beso esquimal. Con esto como señal de aprobación, Nico no dudo ni dos segundos en comenzar a presumir y alardear de su novia.

-Si... Kotori es la novia de Nico Nii! Así que pueden anunciar a los medios que desde hoy la idol numero uno del mundo tiene a la modista numero uno del mundo como su novia!-

-Nico-chan~ eres muy tierna~!-

Kotori abrazaba a Nico y esta ponía una gran cara de satisfacción al tiempo que también abrazaba a su pajarita.

-Jujuju les pueden decir que la 'ship' mas linda del mundo, Nicotori. Ha zarpado!- Nico seguía alardeando mientras que la gente alrededor retomaba su camino con una clara expresión en el rostro que a leguas decía: "Que niña tan engreída"

-No se de que hablas Nico pero felicidades- Honoka les daba su sincera felicitación, aunque por dentro la pelinaranja no dejaba de sentir algo raro en sus entrañas, sentía como un enorme hueco se formaba en su interior, pero no tenia ni idea del porque.

 _[Me habar hecho daño el pan que comí en al mañana?]_

-Ni-ni-nico y tu también Ko-kotori, como se les ocurre gritar algo tan indecente en publico!- Umi estaba tan ofuscada por la indecencia que acababa de ver y escuchar, que se le olvido por completo de el plan que hizo la tarde del día anterior con Nozomi y Maki.

(...)

Nico tenia un buen día para variar y Eri pero sobre todo Nozomi lo notaban, en especial porque toda la mañana se la paso tarareando _"Wonder Zone"_.

La idol numero uno del mundo, tenia a su linda novia que esa mañana le dijo que estaba bien decirles a las demás musas sobre su relación y eso la ponía muy feliz al saber que a Kotori no le importaba 'el que dirán'. También el ver las reacciones positivas de Honoka y Umi la hacia feliz... bueno aunque la reacción de Umi no sabia si llamarla positiva o negativa, supuso que lo averiguaría cuando a la arquera se le quitara ese color rojo brillante de la cara. Otro motivo de alegría es que por primera vez en lo que iba del año, tenia sus deberes listos y el maestro de matemáticas se quedo casi sin habla al ver que estaban correctos. Nico se divirtió mucho al ver que al maestro por poco le da un infarto de la impresión. Traer lo deberes se debió en principal medida a que Kotori le pidió que los hiciera y aunque al principio la pelinegra se negó, cuando la pajarita lo pidió con su dulce y melódico tono de voz, a Nico no le quedo mas remedio que hacer la tarea. Ademas de traer la tarea, la pelinegra también traía el almuerzo que hicieron entre su novia y ella muy temprano por la mañana, en pocas palabras ese día no podía estar yendo mejor.

 _[Nico parece muy contenta... no me digas que paso algo entre ella y Nozomi!]_

Eri se estaba haciendo enojar a si misma al pensar que Nozomi tenia algo que ver con el inusual buen humor de la pelinegra.

 _[Es inusual que Nico traiga sus deberes...]_

Un terrible pensamiento cruzo la cabeza de la rusa.

 _[Y si Nozomi fue a la casa de Nico a obligarla a estudiar... y una cosa llevo a la otra y al final... Nico se aprovecho de mi pobre Nozomi!?]_

El amor te puede cegar y la rubia era un caso típico de esto.

 _[No, no, no, no, no, que haré, como puedo salvar a Nozomi de las pervertidas garras de Nico!?]_

En verdad el amor te ciega.

La rubia ya estaba haciendo un sin fin de planes en su mente y en todos ellos Nico la pasaba realmente mal. Sus planes estaba subiendo cada vez mas y mas de nivel hasta que su celular vibro. Eri curiosa y furiosa de ver quien le mandaba un mensaje e interrumpía sus magníficos planes, saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su falda y vio quien se osaba a interrumpirla.

Eri se sorprendió al ver un chat en el cual solo estaba agregadas Hanayo, ella y Kotori. Pero se sorprendió mas al ver de quien era y cual era el contenido del mensaje.

(Nico-chan y yo ya somos novias!)

(Quería que ustedes fueran las primeras en saberlo)

(Ya que me apoyaron mucho, pero...)

(Umi y Honoka nos vieron besándonos ^/8/^)

(Bueno, solo quería decirles que tienen todo mi apoyo)

(Espero y pronto me den buenas noticias~)

( ~^8^~ )

Eri escribió sus felicitaciones y vio como un poco después Hanayo también lo hizo, al ver esto guardo su celular y se concentro en la chica de cabellos morados frente a ella.

 _[Nozomi eres toda mía~]_

La rubia estaba muy feliz de saber que Nico ya no era un obstáculo y que sus pensamientos sobre el porque Nico estaba feliz eran erróneos.

 _[Ya lo sabia Non-chan~ tu destino era estar conmigo~]_

Eri estaba tan feliz que comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre la espalda de Nozomi. Haciendo trazos de corazones, acariciándole los hombros, pasando un dedo seductoramente por toda la espalda y jalando de vez en cuando los tirantes del brasier de la pelimorada es como se la paso en todas las clases la alegre rubia.

(...)

Aunque ver a Nico feliz era bueno, Nozomi tuvo que lidiar todo el día con las inquietas manos de su compañera de atrás, Ayase Eri; lidiar con Kotori yendo por Nico a la hora del almuerzo y que se la llevara quien sabe donde. Ahora que ya solo faltaba la ultima clase, Nozomi estaba mas que inquieta en saber el porque Umi cancelo la practica matutina. Lo único que les dijo es que la practica de la tarde seguía en pie, pero no les dijo nada a ella o a Maki sobre como le fue al hablar con Nico.

Nozomi al ver la cara tan sonriente de Nico con Kotori, supuso que la arquera aun no le decía nada a la pelinegra, pero no sabía la razón, ayer mismo Umi, Maki y ella pactaron que Umi le dijera todo lo que sabia a Nico apenas la viera en la mañana, pero la repentina cancelación y la cara de Umi le traían a la Miko un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Perdón por el retraso (aunque técnicamente aun es martes), pero el exceso de pago a mi compañía de internet me paso factura en el peor momento xD. La app del celular debería dejar que subamos las historias :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Maids & Butlers**

11

(Espero y pronto me den buenas noticias~)

( ~^8^~ )

(Felicidades Kotori, en hora buena por atrapar a Nico)

(Y yo también espero pronto darles buenas noticias ;D)

(Gracias Eri ^8^)

(Felicidades Kotori-chan, espero que seas muy feliz con Nico-chan )

(Gracias Hanayo ^8^)

(Y yo igual espero tener buenas noticias sobre Rin muy pronto :/3)

Hanayo acababa de mandar sus felicitaciones a Kotori por su noviazgo con Nico. Pero poco tiempo después de mandar ese mensaje la ojipurpura se perdía un poco en sus pensamientos de fangirl mientras que la clase continuaba.

 _[Kotori-senpai y Nico-senpai son n-novias... esto haría que todos los shipers del NicoMaki se enojen y desesperen al saber que su ship se esta hundiendo y que los seguidores del Nicotori salgan bailando de felicidad y como los triunfadores al ver que su ship es canon, incluso el tema podría ser trending topic en los fan site si es que se hace publica la información, ademas esto traerá grandes cambios en los doujinshis que hacen sobre nosotras, también puede que cambie la popularidad de algunas canciones, por otra parte puede que tengamos que hacer alguna nueva canción con ellas como centro y ademas... ]_

Maki veía extrañada como Hanayo estaba murmurando un sin fin de cosas tan rápido y con tan poco sentido que juro que estaba hablando alguna clases de lenguaje extraterrestre. Por su parte Rin al ver así a su amiga se pregunto que fue lo que despertó a la "otra" Hanayo.

 _[Tal vez hay algún concierto de sus idols favoritas, nya]_

Hanayo fue interrumpida bruscamente de su trance cuando la maestra le pidió que continuara con la lectura, al no saber en que pagina estaban busco ayuda en su compañera de al lado pero se enojo al ver que Rin no traía el libro y solo tenia afuera un menú de alguna tienda de ramen.

-Rin-chan un menú de ramen no es para estarlo leyendo en clases!-

La maestra visiblemente enojada castigo a las dos musas y las hizo esperar paradas fuera del salón.

-Porque a Rin nya! Rin no estaba haciendo nada!-

-Ese es el problema Rin-chan, que no estabas haciendo nada!-

-N-nya...-

-En serio no puedo creer que sigas así Rin-chan...-

-nya...-

-Eso era aceptable en hace un año, pero ahora somos estudiantes de Otonokizaka-

-...-

-Ademas somos miembros de M's y debes comportarte como tal Rin-chan!-

-A Rin no le gusta cuando Kayo-chin regaña a Rin...-

-Que?-

-A... a Rin no le gusta que Kayo-chin sea mala-

-Mala?-

Hanayo estaba un poco exasperada al recibir esas palabras de Rin, ella consideraba que su preocupación por ella era ser mala? Ella la consideraba una molestia? Si ese era el caso, entonces Hanayo decidio que le mostraría lo que era en verdad ser mala.

-Así que soy mala Rin~?-

La chica de actitudes felinas empezó a sudar frió, ella no sabia porque pero cuando Hanayo hablaba en ese tono adulto y suave, ella sentía su corazón latir como loco, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas perdían toda su fuerza.

-N-no... Rin no dijo algo así n-nya...- Rin desviaba la mirada, ella no sabia porque pero cada vez que veía a Hanayo a los ojos sentía cosas raras en el estomago, como si fueran cientos de mariposas revoloteando por todos lados.

-Pero si yo te escuche claramente Rin~- Hanayo se acercaba a Rin y le alzaba la barbilla para que pelinaranja le diera la cara.

 _[Muy cerca, muy cerca!]_ Rin trataba de zafarse del toque de Hanayo pero esta solo la atrapo aun mas al colocar un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Ka-kayo-chin?-

-Si Rin~?-

-N-no crees que estas muy cerca de R-rin?-

Hanayo hacia una mueca en la cara como si estuviera pensando muy seriamente la pregunta de Rin, pero su respuesta no iba acorde con la seriedad con la que se supone estaba pensando.

-No~ porque se que a Rin le gusta tenerme cerca~-

A la pobre gatita se le subió toda la sangre al rostro y su sonrojo ya era mas que evidente.

-Se que a Rin le gustan mi cercanía y mis atenciones, aunque Rin es muy terca como para admitirlo~-

Hanayo susurraba esto ultimo al oído de la pelinaranja que estaba a un punto del colapso total. La chica de actitudes felinas estaba paralizada al sentir a Hanayo tan cerca de ella, al tenerla susurrándole cosas al oído y por sobre todo tener a la ojipurpura acariciándole su mejilla de una manera tan suave y delicada.

-A R-rin no... no le gusta e-esto... Rin se siente rara...-

La pequeña gatita cerraba los ojos y desviaba la mirada al tiempo que Hanayo se sorprendía de lo terca que era sus amiga, pero se le ocurrió algo que podía hacer en esta situación.

-A las gatitas mentirosas hay que castigarlas~-

Con esto ultimo como advertencia, Hanayo mordisqueo un poco la oreja de Rin mientras que con sus manos se aseguraba que la gatita no escapara. Por su parte Rin se estaba derritiendo ante su "severo castigo" que no se dio cuenta cuando dejo salir unos suaves y eróticos ronroneos.

-N-nyaaaan~-

Hanayo se sorprendió mucho al escuchar ese suave gemido proveniente de Rin, y hubiera hecho mas para escucharlos si no fuera porque el timbre del final de la clase las interrumpió. Rin al sentir el agarre mas flojo, aprovecho para escapar mientras que Hanayo solo se recargo en la pared viendo como se escapaba agilmente la pequeña gatita.

 _[P-p-p-p-p-p-p-pe-pero que hice!? U-un poco mas e iba a besar a Rin-chan!]_

Hanayo estaba totalmente avergonzada de sus acciones anteriores y no sabia como iba a ver a Rin después de todo eso. La chica de lentes jamas había sido buena para controlar sus impulsos, por eso cuando se tocaba el tema de las idols, ella hablaba como nunca y sacaba a relucir una personalidad que ni ella sabia que tenia, pero ahora con el asunto de Rin, su "otra" personalidad, era mas atrevida y osada, lo cual dejaba a la ojipurpura con un gran sentido de vergüenza cuando se terminaba el 'efecto'.

(...)

El club de investigación de idols estaba en plena primavera... por así decirlo. Por un lado estaban Nico y Kotori sentadas juntas contándose cosas al oído; por otra parte estaban Eri y Nozomi fundidas en un gran abrazo... aunque la realidad era que Eri no había dejado de tocar a Nozomi ni un solo segundo desde que terminaron las clases y aunque Nozomi intento zafarse de aquel agarre, debió de admitir que la rubia era mas fuerte que ella y que ese abrazo terminaría cunado la rusa así lo quisiera. Y por ultimo estaba Rin totalmente paralizada y con la cara totalmente roja al ver la situación en la que termino; la pequeña gatita se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Hanayo.

-Ya dejen este espectáculo tan vergonzoso!-

Umi gritaba lo mas alto que podía, pero desafinados y bajos tonos fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la arquera al estar tan avergonzada.

-Si, Umi tiene razón, Nico deberías alejarte de Kotori-

Maki decía esto como si no le importara mucho pero por lo rápido que jugaba con su mechón de cabello y la expresión irritada en su rostro, era mas que obvio que la pelirroja estaba molesta.

-Hah? Que tonterías dices Maki, porque Nico Nii tendría que hacer caso de lo que le dices?-

-P-porque si y ya enana!-

-A quien llamas enana!?

-A quien mas va a ser, a la única enana de este club!-

Nico y Maki se enfrentaban en una de sus clásicas peleas y esto aliviaba un poco las preocupaciones de Nozomi, ya que si aun seguía peleando así con Maki, aun había la posibilidad de interferir con Kotori.

-Ya~ ya~ Nico-chan~ no te enojes, si?-

Kotori intentaba relajar a su novia con un suave beso en los labios, cosa que funciono de maravilla porque Nico se olvido de todo el mundo y se dedico a disfrutar del beso que le daba su novia.

-NICO!-

-NICOCHI!-

Nozomi y Maki fueron las primeras en alzar la voz, pararse de sus asientos y reclamar ante lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Es-eso es tan indecente!- Umi se unía a las quejas por un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes que se desmayara por culpa de los indecentes actos que pasaban frente a ella.

-Nya!?-

-Y ya comienzan de nuevo...-

Rin estaba sorprendida y Honoka estaba un poco molesta de ver de nuevo a Nico y Kotori besarse de otra vez, pero dejo sus sentimientos incomprensibles para ella de lado y se dedico a atender a la inconsciente peliazul.

-¡Expliquen esto en este mismo instante, Kotori, que le hiciste a Nico!?-

Maki reclamaba por una explicación mientras que Nozomi apoyaba la decisión de la pelirroja y también exigía que explicaran todo eso.

-¡Si, que truco usaste para que Nico te devolviera ese beso!?-

Nico un poco molesta de lo rudas que estaban siendo la pelirroja y la pelimorada con su novia, así que ante tales insinuaciones la pelinegra se paro de su asiento y las encaro.

-Que tonterías dicen ustedes dos, Kotori lo único que hizo fue aceptar mis sentimientos y ser mi novia!-

Kotori y Nico entrelazaban sus manos y dejaban sin habla a Nozomi y Maki.

-Y es mejor que vayamos a ensayar!- Para variar Nico se comportaba como la líder del club y ordenaba que fueran a ensayar, y aunque servia como una conveniente excusa para evitar que Maki y sobre todo Nozomi se le lanzaran encima y la castigaran por haberles hablado así, la principal intención era ensayar. Las dos musas enamoradas de la pelinegra parecían querer decir algo pero el golpe emocional de ver a Nico y Kotori besarse fue algo muy fuerte para Nozomi y Maki.

Había sido tan grande el golpe a sus conciencias que ni Maki o Nozomi se movieron de sus sillas y dieron excusas tontas del porque no iban al ensayo, de hecho no se movierón hasta que quedaron completamente solas en el salón, bueno solas es decir mucho, ya que ellas se quedaron con el cuerpo inconsciente de Umi, la cual al sentir dos auras amenazantes acercarse a ella, se despertó de inmediato y se puso en posición de defensa tirando almohadas invisibles a sus atacantes.

-¡UMI!-

Dos diferentes voces dijeron al unisono el nombre de la peliazul y esta al identificar de quien eran esa voces se relajo un poco. Aunque eso no duro mucho ya que el los rostros enojados de las dos musas frente a ella le hicieron subir la guardia una vez mas.

-Q-que paso... donde están las demás?-

-Todas fueron a ensayar- Nozomi respondía de una manera calmada pero algo fría.

-Entonces porque ustedes no fueron...-

Umi preguntaba algo temerosa de saber la razón por la que ni Maki o Nozomi habían ido a la practica y en lugar de eso se quedaron ahí con ella.

-Porque queremos que nos expliques que fue lo que paso-

Nozomi volvía a usar un tono frió, mientras que Maki parecia estarse conteniendo de gritarle.

-Como es que Nico es novia de Kotori?-

-Que no le ibas a decir a Nico todo lo que sabias sobre esa loca!?- Maki rompía el silencio y reclamaba furiosa, el ver a Nico y Kotori tan juntas besándose le había disparado los celos al máximo.

-Y-yo no lo se... e-esta mañana cuando las encontré por el camino e-ellas estaban be-be-be-

-Besándose?- Nozomi pregunto en un tono que mas que pregunta parecia una orden.

-S-si... a-ahí fue cuando nos dijeron que estaban saliendo...-

-Dijeron... Umi, ibas con alguien mas?- Nozomi seguía haciendo mas y mas preguntas y esto ponía muy nerviosa a la arquera.

-S-si, con Honoka...-

-Y que dijo Honoka?-

-Ella las felicito...-

-¡A quien le importa todo eso, lo que importa es alejar a Nico de Kotori lo mas pronto posible!- Maki gritaba un poco, ella estaba algo impaciente y de muy mal humor como para tener la calma de Nozomi y quedarse averiguando cada mínimo detalle de lo que paso en la mañana.

-Si, te entiendo Maki, pero no te alteres-

Nozomi intentaba calmar a la claramente alterada Maki, mientras que Umi deseaba irse de esa lugar. Ella en un principio les había dicho lo de Kotori para que se cuidaran, pero si Kotori ya estaba con Nico ella no veía el caso de provocar a la modista.

-Como quieres que no me altere Nozomi, Nico esta saliendo con una loca que hizo que unas niñas se pelearan entre ellas con espadas de verdad!-

-Si, lo se, pero nada ganas con ponerte de ese modo...-

-...Lo se pero!-

-Ademas... aun no sabemos porque Umi no le ha dicho nada de esto a Nico...- Nozomi regresaba su mirada fría a Umi y esta sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo en cuanto esa mirada se poso sobre ella.

-Yo...- Umi no sabia que hacer o hacia donde mirar, donde quiera que posara la mirada sentía que no era suficiente como para escapar de la mirada fría e inquisitiva de Nozomi.

-Ahg! ya me arte de esto, no resolvemos nada aquí, es mejor que le digamos a Nico y a las demás todo lo que ha hecho Kotori!-

-E-están seguras que es lo mejor?-

-...!-

-...?-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio pensando lo que era mejor en este tipo de situación, pero al no tener alguna experiencia previa con ese tipo de vivencias, no pudieron llegar a una solución rápida o clara de lo que deberían hacer en este caso.

-C-como sea, es mejor decirle ahora que lamentarlo después!-

-Creo que en eso tienes razón Maki...-

(...)

Cuatro pares de oídos trataban de escuchar lo que se decía tras la puerta del club de investigación de idols.

-Y bien, que están diciendo ellas tres?- una rubia impaciente preguntaba por si alguna de las otras tres musas había escuchado algo.

-*shhhh* Eri, no dejas oír a Rin si te la pasas preguntándome a cada rato-

-N-no creo que sea bueno espiarlas...-

-Que dicen, que dicen?-

-Cállense todas y déjenme escuchar!- Eri estaba un poco enojada, ella quería pasar la tarde con Nozomi pero ella insistió en quedarse con Umi hasta que recobrara el sentido; cuando Eri le dijo que Maki podía hacer de enfermara para Umi y ya después de la practica ver como se encontraba, Nozomi al verse acorralada le dijo a la rusa que tenia algo muy importante de lo que tenia que hablar con la arquera. La rubia, ante tantas excusas pensó que ya que Nico estaba fuera de su alcance, Nozomi paso a tener a la siguiente "tabla" del grupo como nuevo objetivo. Así que convenció a unas cuantas musas de quedarse y escuchar lo que le tenia que decir su Miko a la arquera.

 _[Porque no fui plana!]_ Eri se lamentaba de su busto por primera vez en su vida.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, el fino oído de la gatita alcanzo a escuchar algo

-Creo que quieren separar a Kotori y Nico, nya...-

-QUE?-

-Rin-chan?-

-QUE ESCUCHASTE!?-

Rin un poco intimidada por la reacción de Eri, les contó como claramente escucho que decían: "A mi no me importa eso, lo que me importa es alejar a Nico de Kotori pronto" aunque no era cien por ciento exacto el contenido que escucho al que dijo, la versión de Rin no perdía el sentido total del mensaje.

Al comprender que Rin no mentía con respecto a lo que escucho, las tres musas tuvieron grandes y muy diferentes emociones con respecto a la posible separación de Nico y Kotori.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Nicotori~ ( ^8^)


	12. Chapter 12

**Maids & Butlers**

12

Nico y Kotori estaban en el tejado esperando que todas las demás musas llegaran. Cuando estaban en las escaleras Eri convenció a Hanayo, Rin y Honoka de quedarse a espiar a Nozomi, Maki y Umi en lo que la rubia dijo que era 'una conversación secreta que por nada se podían perder'. Nico y Kotori se fueron directo a la azotea debido a que no tenían mucho interés en saber lo que discutían en secreto las musas, aunque por otra parte, lo que quería Nico era estar a solas con su novia aunque sea unos minutos.

-mnhnn~-

-je~ je~ Nico-chan es débil a los besos~?-

-Ca-cállate Kotori... e-es solo que...-

-Mhn? que, que Nico-chan?-

-...es solo que me gustas mucho, tonta...-

Kotori respondió a la tsundere actitud de su novia con un fuerte abrazo y un si fin de 'picos' a los labios su novia. Nico en respuesta la beso tomando su rostro lo mas suave que podía y susurrándole palabras de cariño al oído.

-Kotori...-

-Si, Nico-chan?-

-Si nos saltamos la practica y vamos a algún lado?-

-A algún lado~?-

-S-si, a algún lado a divertirnos un poco...-

-Nico-chan~ a donde me quieres llevar?-

Ante la mirada un poco pervertida de Kotori y el suave e insinuador tono de su voz, Nico se puso totalmente roja al pensar en lo que sus novia se imaginaba que iban a hacer dentro de un rato.

-E-eso no Kotori... bueno no ahora-no digo, no, eso no... solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato juntas-

Ante la sonrojada y culpable mirada de la pelinegra Kotori se derritió por completo y acepto ir con su novia a una pequeña y espontanea cita.

Una nota en el suelo de la azotea, sostenida por una botella de agua avisaba que tanto Nico como Kotori se iban a saltar la practica e iban a una cita.

-...Nico-chan-

Kotori llamaba la atención de su novia cuando ya estaban cambiándose los zapatos de interior por sus zapatos normales.

-Si Kotori, que paso?-

-...Porque te pusiste tan roja cuando te pregunte a donde me querías llevar~?-

-*gulp!* que-que cosas dices Kotori... Nico Nii no recuerda nada de eso, nico~!-

-A donde me querías llevar Nico-chan~?-

-A-a-a-a-a-a-a ni-ni-ningún lado Ko-kotori...-

Nico estaba entre la espada y la pared... o mas precisamente entre los casilleros de la entrada y los brazos de su novia. Nico intentaba desesperadamente resistir el dulce aroma que desprendía Kotori, su suave pelo resbalando por su mejilla, esa intoxicante y provocativa mirada que tenia la menor y lo estaba logrando muy bien, pero lo que no pudo resistir fue la melodiosa voz de su novia.

-Nico~chan~ por favor~-

Nico perdió toda razón y no le importo que algunas alumnas de Otonokizaka aun estuvieran por el lugar. La pelinegra tomo firmemente la cintura de su novia y le dio un gran beso lleno de pasión y un poco de lujuria.

-Tu a donde crees que te quería llevar Kotori?-

-...!?-

Kotori se sorprendía al reconocer la forma de actuar de "Nicolas" e intentaba separarse un poco de su novia debido a la impresión que se llevo en ese momento.

-Ni-nico-chan!?-

Kotori trataba de comprobar si su novia era la que aun seguía en frente, aunque al ver ese pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja se calmo y beso la pequeña y dulce boca de su novia.

-Con migo no tienes que actuar Nico-chan, te quiero tal y como eres~-

Una dulce mirada aunada a la frase y el beso que le acababa de dar, rompió con la actuación de Nico y la tranquilizo.

-Yo... yo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo Kotori, en verdad, no importa si es solo tomando un helado, diseñando los nuevos trajes o-o-o ju-juntas en una c-cama... lo que yo quiero es estar contigo-

Kotori se enternecía mucho por las palabras de Nico y la abrazaba mientras le daba las gracias. Nico no entendía porque Kotori le daba las gracias y supuso que había un significado mas profundo en esas "gracias" pero no pregunto, todo lo que hizo fue rodear con sus brazos a su tierna y dulce novia. Aunque Nico no pudo verlo Kotori derramaba pequeñas lagrimas llenas de felicidad al saberse igualmente amada.

 _[Juro que nadie no separara Nico-chan... nunca nos separaran...]_

(...)

-Entonces dejen voy por Nicochi para que Umi le pueda decir todo lo que paso con Kotori-

Nozomi estaba decidida a cortar de tajo los planes de la pajarita pero con lo que no contó es con la propia renuencia de Umi.

-E-están seguras?-

-Por ultima vez, si Umi, estamos seguras!-

Maki estaba cansada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, ella ya estaba sinceramente harta del comportamiento de Umi, así que decidio que si Umi no le decía nada a Nico a final de el día, entonces ella misma le diría todo a la pelinegra.

-Esta bien Maki, no tienes que molestarte-

Nozomi intervenía en la pelea, como siempre ese instinto maternal salia a relucir y paraba de tajo cualquier discusión que pudiera haber entre las musas.

-Se que Umi solo esta preocupada por lo que pueda pasar si le decimos todo a Nico, verdad Umi-

-He? ...si, e-es eso, yo... yo estoy preocupada en como reaccione Ko-kotori-

Maki se quedaba callada por un momento reflexionando sobre las posibles consecuencias de lo que iban a hacer y entendió el porque Umi es taba tan nerviosa. Nozomi por su parte pensó ver algo mas en la forma de actuar de Umi, pero se convenció a si misma que no era nada y que de seguro veía cosas.

-Si... lo entiendo y... lo siento Umi, me deje llevar, tu no eres la que tiene la culpa...-

Maki al decir esto hizo que tanto Nozomi como ella misma bajaran la cabeza, ellas sabían que de una u otra manera, ambas colaboraron para alejar a Nico y prácticamente aventarla a los brazos de Kotori.

-Si... si solo hubiéramos sido mas honestas... verdad Maki?-

Nozomi como siempre trataba de aligerar el ambiente denso con una broma pero lo que recibió como respuesta de Maki, no fu su usual replica tsundere, si no que una autentica y profunda reflexión de si misma.

-Si, si solo hubiera sido honesta con Nico y le hubiera dicho que me gusta... ahora todo seria muy diferente-

Maki dejaba caer su mirada al piso y Nozomi entendía que la pelirroja se lamentaba enormemente el no haber sido honesta a tiempo. Aunque la pelimorada no se quedaba atrás, ella también deseaba poderse haber dado cuenta de sus sentimientos en una etapa mas temprana de su vida escolar, quizás así no tenia que sufrir todo ese drama... quizás así, Nico no hubiera tenido que pasar por tanto ella sola.

 _[Soy una cobarde... incluso Maki es mas honesta que yo]_

Nozomi pensaba que su rival de amores era mucho mas honesta, a pesar de su actitud, ella siempre demostró lo que sentía por Nico de una manera o de otra. En cambio ella se oculto tras la amistad de Eri, se oculto tras sus cartas, se oculto tras su trabajo como vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil y se mantuvo lejos de Nico dejándola sufrir en soledad.

(...)

-Voy a entrar!-

Eri declamaba con gran enojo en la voz, ella iba a impedir a toda costa que separaran a la recién formada parejita.

-E-espera Eri-chan, estas segura?-

Hanayo detenía un poco a la rubia de entrar estrepitosamente al salón del club, y no era porque ella no quisiera apoyar a Kotori y Nico, no. Lo que pasaba es que la ojipurpura se preguntaba si esa era la mejor forma de actuar en ese momento.

-Si Hanayo, no permitiré que Nozomi vaya tras el trasero de Nico tan fácilmente... no, que diga ...no permitiré que se metan en una relación que no les incumbe! Si, eso!-

Eri corregía a medio camino su discurso pero ya era muy tarde. Las tres musas se quedaron viendo a la rubia con ojos agudos y acusadores, todas se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Eri, pero aun así ninguna dijo nada.

-Rin quiere entrar y ver que pasa, nya~!-

-Rin-chan!-

-Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí chicas...- Honoka trataba de disuadir a las musas de entrar en ese salón. La pelinaranja por una parte quería hacer lo correcto y no estar espiando a sus amigas; pero también por otra parte, la energética líder de M's quería estar de acuerdo con la que haya dicho que deberían separar a Nico y Kotori, ya que por alguna extraña razón el solo verlas juntas le causaba un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Pues voy a entrar quieran o no!-

Eri declaro sus intenciones y entro de manera tan estrepitosa y violenta a la habitación del club, que se tropezó y cayo en cima de la musa que estaba a punto de salir.

-Uuhuaaa!-

-Yaaan~!-

Eri recobro el sentido un poco después de la caída, aunque al apoyarse sobre sus manos para levantarse, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un terreno blandito, un poco cálido y que olía muy bien.

Como en cualquier protagoniza idiota de algún manga o anime harem que parece tener problemas cerebrales, porque solo así se puede explicar que se caiga a cada rato, Eri callo sobre Nozomi y sus manos fueron a dar justo a los enormes pechos de Nozomi.

-Hum... Erichi... te podías quitar de encima?!-

Nozomi estaba un poco molesta y avergonzada ya que la rubia que en apariencia tenia las manos quietas y solo estaba un poco sorprendida por la posición en la que callo, la realidad era que no. Eri se estaba aprovechando de la situación y el enojo de la Miko solo crecía. La pelimorada podía sentir ligeros apretones en sus pechos y la rodilla de Eri se acercándose cada vez mas y mas a su entrepierna.

-Ven Eri déjame ayudarte-

-Nozomi ya párate y ve por Nico-

Las dos voces preocupadas? Eran las de Honoka y Maki, aunque ambas le daban la mano a sus compañeras musas, la actitud de cada una distaba mucho de la otra.

*tch*

Eri dejaba salir un sonido el cual indicaba su molestia, pero solo ella y Nozomi lograron escucharlo. Nozomi por su parte sonrió ampliamente al ver que habían interrumpido las traviesas manos de la rubia, aunque ante tal burla la rubia respondió de manera atrevida.

Al tomar la mano que le tendía Honoka, apretó fuertemente el pecho de Nozomi donde tenia apoyada su otra mano, al tiempo que presiono su rodilla contra la zona intima de Nozomi. La pelimorada quería darle una cachetada en ese mismo instante a su rubia y atrevida amiga, pero se aguanto la humillación y solo tomo rápidamente la mano que le ofrecía Maki como apoyo a que se levantara.

-Y... que hacen espiándonos?-

Maki hablaba en su usual tono despreocupado mientras veía a las cuatro musas.

Tres de las musas no sabían que hacer, pero Eri se paro muy derecha y con gran autoridad declaro las intenciones de las cuatro musas.

-Venimos a impedir que ustedes separen a Nico y Kotori!-

Aunque eso declaraba Eri, las expresiones faciales de Rin, Hanayo y Honoka, las cuales parecían decir "E-en serio a eso vinimos, nya!?", "Que alguien me ayude!" o "Oh! no tenia idea", no le ayudaban mucho en su causa a la rubia.

-¡Pero que se creen ustedes como para venir aquí y dec- Nozomi ponía una mano en el hombro de Maki y le tranquilizaba, la pelirroja ya estaba comenzando le a gritar a las demás musas pero gracias a la acción de Nozomi, pudo recuperar su serenidad... bueno, parte de ella.

-Ya que ustedes están aquí... creo que es mejor que también sepan lo que pasa con Kotori y Nico-

Nozomi ahora veía a Umi directo a los ojos mientras que con las musas uso un tono serio y preocupado que rara vez alguna de las presentes había escuchado en la voz de la siempre juguetona y burlona pelimorada.

Eri pudo notar la seriedad con la que quería hablar Nozomi y no pudo evitar pensar que tal seriedad se debía a los sentimientos tan fuertes que tenia por Nico; aunque no estaba del todo equivocada, tampoco estaba del todo en lo cierto.

 _[Tanto así la quieres, Non-chan...? Tu, tu realmente amas tanto a Nico!?]_

Eri se deprimió un poco al pensar lo anterior pero de inmediato se olvido de ese sentimiento y lo reemplazo con sorpresa al ver que era Umi y no Nozomi la que se acercaba a el centro de la habitación con una cara realmente sombría que puso el ambiente en extremo pesado.

-Primero que nada... qui-quiero pedirte disculpas por ocultarte esto por tanto tiempo Honoka...-

Umi se postraba en posición de dogeza frente a Honoka y esta no entendía el porque tan de repente su amiga de la infancia se comportaba de tal manera.

-E-espera Umi, no hagas eso, levántate del suelo!-

Honoka intentaba levantar a Umi del suelo pero esta se negaba a hacerlo y seguía implorando por el perdón de la pelinaranja. Después de una largo estira y afloja, Umi por fin se levanto del suelo al llegar al acuerdo con Honoka que primero le debería contar que paso y después la perdonaría.

Con esto como premisa, las siete musas se sentaron al rededor de la gran mesa central del club de investigación de Idols y comenzaron a discutir el asunto que tenia a Nozomi, Maki y Umi con caras tan angustiadas.

-Kotori... ella, ella es peligrosa...- Umi apretando los puños sobre la mesa se dispuso a contarles el terrible pasado a todas las musas que aun ignoraban lo que la pajarita era capaz de hacer.

(...)

-KO-KOTORI!-

-Si Nico-chan~?-

-QUE-QUE DIABLOS HACEMOS EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE!-

Un sin fin de 'hoteles de unas horas' se veían en fila por todo lo largo de la calle por donde caminaban Nico y Kotori.

-Tu que crees Nico-chan~?-

-KOTORI TU ES- -Te amo Nico-

Antes que su novia pudiera comenzar con los reclamos de cuidarse, valorarse mas o que aun no era tiempo, la pajarita decidio cortar de tajo toda posible situación desventajosa y declaro su amor por la pelinegra.

-Ko-kotori... y-yo también te amo, pero...-

-Esta bien Nico, esta bien...-

-Pero Kotori...-

-Si es Nico esta bien ...todo bien-

Nico reconoció el profundo amor en la mirada de su novia y decidio no darle mas vueltas al asunto, no importaba si llevaban menos de un día o mas de diez años juntas, su amor era real y su novia quería demostrarlo en forma física, y la pelinegra no era tan densa, terca o tonta como para rechazar los avances de la chica que amaba... es mas, ella considero que seria grosero intentar persuadiría cuando era claro que la menor ponía todo de si para dar ese paso.

-Esta bien Kotori... vamos-

Nico tomo firmemente la mano de Kotori y camino rumbo a un "castillo" de la mano con su princesa.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Se que se me paso la hora en la que usualmente subo la historia pero... fuerzas Apocalípticas (?) me lo impidieron xD

P.D.: En mi muy personal opinión X-MEN:Apocalypse estuvo mejor que Capitán América: Civil War ;3


	13. Chapter 13

**Maids & Butlers**

13

-Nico-chan~-

-...-

-Nico-chan~-

-...!-

-Nico-chan~!-

-...que?-

-Ya no estés enojada~-

-¡Como no voy a estar enojada, ese idiota pensó que era una niña!-

-Si, pero no habías dicho que no te importaba eso?-

-Cl-claro que no me i-importa... p-pero aun así ese idiota se paso de la raya!-

-Si, fue muy gracioso cuando pensó que te robe de alguna primaria-

-No lo fue!-

Nico y Kotori iban con paso lento rumbo a el maid café donde trabajaban. Ellas a pesar de haber decidido dar el siguiente paso en su larga relación de menos de veinticuatro horas, no contaron con la vigorosa intervención de un guardia que pasaba por el lugar. El guardia al ver a Kotori tomando de la mano a Nico y arrastrando la un poco hacia un Love Hotel, de inmediato reacciono y fue en rescate de la "niña" que estaba a punto de ser "violada". Grande fue la sorpresa de el guardia al saber que la pelinegra era la mayor de las dos chicas, y que ademas de todo eso, ellas eran pareja. El guardia se fue realmente apenado al haber interrumpido la cita de dos saludables y enamoradas chicas.

Aunque Nico trato de reiniciar el modo y llevar a Kotori al hotel, pronto se dio por vencida al ver que su novia moría literalmente de risa, no, en serio, Kotori se habia reído tanto que los costados le dolían y se le dificultaba respirar. Así que viendo el ambiente arruinado la pelinegra se llevo a su adolorida novia a descansar a las bancas de un centro comercial cercano, Después que Kotori por fin se repuso, Nico hizo un enorme puchero el cual Kotori encontró irresistiblemente lindo.

(...)

Silencio, solo habia un profundo silencio en la habitación del salón donde estaban reunidas siete musas sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa.

-...Es cierto es Umi?-

Eri, era la primera en hablar y tratar de confirmar la situación en la que estaba metida.

-Si Eri, todo lo que he dicho es verdad... puedes comprobar parte de la historia con Honoka..-

La antes mencionada Honoka, aun seguía sin poder digerir todo lo que habia pasado a su alrededor por tantos años y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-...Kotori siente algo por mi?-

Fue la única frase que abandono los labios de la energética líder de las musas. Estas al escuchar esto voltearon a ver a la pelinaranja para darse cuenta que su gran y entusiasta líder estaba reflexionando y pensando como nunca. Decidiendo no interrumpir a su líder de sus pensamientos, las musas siguieron hablando de lo que pasaba con Nico y Kotori y de como lo manejarían todas juntas. Para cuando unas decidieron que era mejor que se enterara de una vez (Nozomi y Maki) y fueron a la azotea a informar, se encontraron con las sorpresa de ver el lugar vació y sin rastro de Nico o Kotori a no ser por una botella llena de agua en el suelo.

Siguiendo con el plan, la pelirroja decidio llamar a Nico por teléfono pero Eri se lo impidió y le dijo que esa decisión la iban a tomar en grupo y que por el momento verían que hacer. Al ver que Umi, Hanayo y al parecer Honoka estaban del lado de Eri en la facción "esperemos un poco" Maki se enojo y se fue refunfuñando del lugar, claro que no sin antes prometer que no diría nada hasta que no discutieran bien ese asunto, aunque su promesa no parecia ser muy confiable y esto preocupaba a la rusa.

(...)

-Erichi...-

-Si Nozomi?-

-...No me has dicho nada desde que salimos del club-

-Si ...lo se-

Nozomi y Eri estaba caminando por la su usual ruta donde siempre compraban unos helados, unos parfait o alguna que otra golosina y se sentaban a disfrutarla en el hermoso parque que estaba cercano a Otonokizaka.

-Supongo que fue duro enterarte que Kotori te manipulo, no?-

-Kotori nunca me manipulo, Nozomi-

-He?-

-Kotori solo me apoyo y me dio valor para hacer lo que quería...-

Eri volteo en un instante y con sus brazos rodeo a Nozomi acercándola a ella en un fuerte abrazo.

-Erichi?!-

-No permitiré que se interpongan en el camino de Nico y Kotori...-

-Que dices Eri, tenemos que separarlas, tenemos que advertirle a Nico que esta con una loca!-

Eri negó con la cabeza rotundamente y Nozomi solo se pregunto que era lo que la rubia negaba tanto.

-Para mi ustedes son las dementes, reuniendo a todas, diciéndonos esa historia...-

-No es una historia, es la verdad!-

-Como estas tan segura, no sabes si Umi mintió-

Nozomi uso toda su fuerza para separarse de Eri y con gran enojo la confronto.

-Que razones tendría Umi para mentirnos!?-

-No se, tu eres la que lee a las personas y las cartas... porque no tu! Mejor me lo dices, que razones tendría Umi para mentir?-

-Yo... n-no veo ninguna-

-En serio Nozomi? Incluso yo puedo ver claramente como Umi se muere por Honoka y aun así me dices que no tiene ninguna razón para mentirnos?-

Nozomi quedo en silencio, no sabia que responder o como revirar ese argumento puesto que ella tenia esa ligera sospecha que si no todo, pero si alguna parte de lo que dijo la arquera era mentira, pero como eso era tan conveniente para separar a Nico de Kotori, ella fingió y se auto convenció de que no habia nada raro en esa historia.

-Elle dijo que le gustaban los chicos...-

-Y? Yo puedo decir que soy extraterrestre-

-Eso es ridículo Erichi, yo estoy hablando en serio!-

-Y yo igual, tu sin ninguna prueba le creíste a Umi, por lo que si yo te digo que soy extraterrestre y no te doy ninguna prueba aun así me vas a creer, no?-

-...no-

-Entonces le crees a Umi porque es conveniente, no?-

-...-

-Contesta...-

-...-

-Contéstame Nozomi-

-...-

-Contesta y no evadas mi mirada!-

Eri ya en un tono enojado tomo a la Miko de la cara y la forzó a verla directo a los ojos-

-Si, si es conveniente para mi creerle, es conveniente porque quiero a Nico!-

De un fuerte manotazo la pelimorada aparto las manos de Eri de su cara y se dispuso a marcharse. Ante esto Eri dijo algo que hizo que la huida de Nozomi se parara de inmediato.

-"...Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad... no te aferres al pasado y sigue adelante" ...esas palabras eran mentira Nozomi?-

Nozomi se congelo al escuchar las palabras que alguna vez uso para consolar a su amiga, ahora regresaban a ella y se clavaban como estacas.

-Tu sabes todo lo que paso en Rusia Nozomi... sabes el verdadero motivo del porque vine a Japón, sabes que lo que hice no es muy diferente a lo que dicen que hizo Kotori... pero aun así tu me aceptaste como amiga y me diste tu cariño...-

-...-

-Me dijiste que estaba bien ser feliz ahora... me dijiste que estaba bien perdonarme a mi misma...-

-Erichi yo...-

-Eso fue mentira Nozomi, fue mentira lo que dijiste en ese entonces...?-

Nozomi volteo a ver a Eri la cual tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas y esto le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta. Pero la ayudo a tomar una decisión.

-...Le diré a Maki que no diga nada hasta que no confirmemos si la historia de Umi es cierta o no... ya que sepamos eso, podremos decidir que hacer, si?-

-...Esta bien Nozomi-

Nozomi en un impulso abrazo a Eri y la dejo que usara su hombro para llorar, es lo menos que podía hacer por la rubia al haberle recordado su obscuro pasado en Rusia.

(...)

-Eso me sorprendió, nya-

-Que cosa Rin-chan?-

Rin y Hanayo caminaban por la larga avenida que llevaba a la estación de tren donde tomaban su transporte para ir a casa. El camino había sido inusualmente callado hasta que Rin decidio hablar.

-Que Kotori hiciera todo eso... n-nya-

-Yo-yo realmente no creo que Kotori-chan haya hecho algo así, se me hace difícil de creer...-

-Rin si lo cree, porque desde que Kayo-chin se junta con Kotori, Kayo-chin a estado rara!-

La ultima frase capto por completo la atención de la ojipurpura.

-Rara?-

-Si, nya!-

-He estado actuando rara...?-

-Si, si, si NYA!-

Hanayo ya se estaba dando una idea de a donde iba la conversación y a que era lo que se refería Rin con "rara" pero quería comprobarlo, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios, quería que esas palabras salieran de la boca de la gatita para así estar segura de que lo que presentía era cierto.

-...A que te refieres con rara, Rin?-

La gatita se apresuro a responder de inmediato y sin darse cuenta que Hanayo no la estaba llamando "Rin-chan".

-Rara como en el pasillo, nya. Esa no era la Kayo-chin que Rin conoce, esa no era Kayo-chin!-

-Así que esa no era yo?-

-No, nya!-

-Entonces... para Rin, como es que yo soy usualmente?-

-Kayo-chin siempre es buena, nya, me presta sus tareas, esta viendo su celular para ver las cosas de idols y me da comida, siempre me esta ayudando!-

-Y entonces en el pasillo no fui yo?-

-No, esa no era Kayo-chin! Y todo es culpa de Kotori!-

-Ya veo... para ti solo soy alguna clase de tonta que anda por ahí y con la cual siempre vas a contar, no?-

-He? R-rin no dijo nada como eso, n-nya-

-Pero lo pensaste o no Rin, siempre has pensado que estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, o no?-

-...!-

-Contesta Rin, siempre pensaste que estaría cerca de ti para ayudarte en lo que sea y sin pedir nada a cambio, verdad?-

-Rin y Kayo-chin son amigas de la infancia nya... la normal es que siempre estén juntas, nya...-

-No Rin, eso no es lo normal... lo normal es que cada una encuentre su camino y no que una siga a la otra a donde sea...-

-?-

-No es normal que una deje ir la oportunidad de ir a la UTX e ingresar a su programa de música, solo por seguir a su amiga de la infancia de la cual esta tontamente enamorada-

-...?!-

-No es normal que después que intentara besarte ahora pongas como responsable de todo a Kotori y finjas que nada paso, Rin-

-Ka-kayo-chin?-

-Dime Rin... me quieres?-

-S-si, Rin quiere mucho a su Kayo-chin...-

-Pero no me quieres como yo te quiero, verdad?-

-R-rin no entiende, nya...-

-Si, Rin si entiende, pero solo es una gatita asustadiza que prefiere correr y huir de los problemas a quedarse y enfrentar las cosas...-

-Rin no... no hace eso...-

-Si, Rin si lo hace... es justo lo que estas haciendo ahora, vez-

Hanayo apuntaba a los pies de la chica de cabello corto y esta se dio cuanta que ya se había dado casi la media vuelta y se preparaba para correr.

-Rin no iba a...-

-Si, Rin iba a correr y dejarme atrás... así que supongo que esa es tu respuesta o no Rin?-

-Rin... Rin.. Rin n-no sabe que hacer o que pensar...-

-...Tu no tienes que hacer nada Rin, yo seré la que hará algo para mi propio bien _[para variar]_ y no para el bien de ambas...-

-...!?-

Hanayo comenzaba a caminar y se alejaba de Rin mientras que esta se sentía tan pesada como una piedra, sentía que toda su sangre se fue a los pies, se sentía mareada y con ganas de gritar "No te vayas", ella se sentía con ganas de ir tras Hanayo y abrazarla ...pero no lo hizo, no hizo nada y solo se quedo ahí inmóvil viendo como Hanayo desaparecía entre la gente que iba y venia por todo lo largo de la calle.

(...)

-Minalinski-san... le pasa algo?- Nico en su usual pose de mayordomo encantador se acerco a ayudar a Kotori, la cual se habia desplomado en el suelo.

-Que tienes Kotori, estas bien?-

Con voz baja para que ningún cliente los escuchara, la pelinegra le preguntaba a su novia que era lo que le pasaba, a lo cual esta le enseño la pantalla de sus celular. Al principio Nico se sorprendió porque esta prohibido que tengan los celulares a la mano mientras estaban trabajando, pero pronto esa sorpresa de encontrar que su novia hacia esa pequeña trastrabe se esfumo al ver el contenido del mensaje que Eri le mando a Kotori.

De: Eri-chan

Para: Kotori(^8^)

Kotori, hoy en la tarde Umi, Nozomi y Maki nos dijeron algo que

aun no puedo creer, no, aunque lo creyera pienso que el pasado

no importa y solo importa el presente. Por eso te quiero advertir

que te quieren separar de Nico a como de lugar

-Nico... que nos va a pasar?-

Kotori con lagrimas en los ojos le pregunto a su novia enfundada en un elegante traje de mayordomo por lo que les depararía el destino. A lo que Nico con toda la confianza y cariño del mundo le dijo que 'todo estaría bien' mientras la cargaba como una princesa y la llevaba a la parte del exclusiva para el personal del café.

Cabe mencionar que ante esta acción varias clientas gritaron llenas de admiración y fanatismo al ver al gallardo Nicolas cargar a Minalinski en sus brazos; mientras que los hombres maldecían al estúpido bishonen por poder estar tan cerca de su diosa.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku me tiene atrapado, no puedo dejar de lera 3_3


	14. Chapter 14

**Maids & Butlers**

14

-Y bien Eri... me puedes decir a que te referías exactamente con ese mensaje?-

Eri estaba un poco sorprendida por la cara seria que tenia ahora mismo su 'visita', la cual no era nada mas y nada menos que Nico. Por un momento cuando la hermanita pequeña de la rubia, Arisa llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Eri para decirle que una de sus compañeras de grupo la estaba esperando abajo la cara se le puso pálida. Si bien Eri no creía la historia de Umi, una parte de ella aun dudaba si era o no verdad, y ahora al recibir la visita a altas horas de la noche de "alguna" de sus amigas de club, Eri no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kotori sonriendo con un gran cuchillo en mano mientras todo su cuarto estaba salpicado de sangre. Sobreponiéndose a su activa imaginación Eri le pregunto a su hermana quien era la que la esperaba y para sorpresa de Eri, era Nico la que la visitaba. La sorpresa no solo venia del saber que Nico se acostaba temprano para poder tener una... "belleza" mas madura, o que según la idol de coletas las idols no deberían de ser vistas rondando en medio de la noche bajo ninguna circunstancia o el simple hecho que era la primera vez que recibía la visita de Nico, de hecho hasta ese entonces Eri no sabia si Nico estaba enterada de su dirección o no.

-Primero... me puedes decir a donde se fueron tu y Kotori?-

Cuando por fin logro dejar de llorar y llego a un acuerdo con Nozomi, se dirigieron a la azotea para encontrarse con Nico y Kotori, o al menos eso pensaban pero lo único que encontraron fue una botella de agua y la azotea desierta. Al regresar por las escaleras que daban acceso a la azotea vieron que Maki venia con los puños cerrados y totalmente decidida a contarle a Nico lo que pasaba. Temiendo algo grave Nozomi se adelanto y hablo con la pelirroja pero pareció que no fue muy efectivo porque la pelirroja se marcho del lugar sin decir gran cosa.

-Fuimos a un love hotel-

-...HEH!?-

Eri dejaba salir su incredulidad ante la respuesta de Nico la cual no tenia la mas mínima pista de vergüenza o de ser alguna mentira.

 _[E-ellas ya están en esa fase de la relación? P-pero que acaso no se acababan de hacer pareja? E-eso es normal ahora? Si Non-chan y yo nos hiciéramos novias entonces... nosotras... enseguida tendríamos que...!]_

Eri con su cara completamente roja se retorcía como un gusano frente a Nico mientras esta solo se alejaba un poco de la lombriz rubia frente a ella.

 _[No se que se este imaginando Eri pero tengo la sensación de que esta mal...]_

Calmándose un poco Eri solo dijo en voz baja lo rápido que avanzaban los tiempos o lo que Nico respondió con una broma diciéndole 'acaso eres una anciana o que'.

*ajam*

Nico hacia sonar su garganta para aclarar el ambiente y hacerle saber a Eri que quería continuar con el asunto principal.

-Eri, ya me puedes decir a que te referías con ese mensaje-

-Nico yo... antes de eso quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-OK~ puedes preguntarle lo que sea a la gran idol Nico Nii~-

-...Lo que te quiero preguntar es algo serio Nico y quiero que me lo respondas de igual manera-

Nico viendo la seriedad de Eri dejo de lado su personaje de idol y respondió con un sincero 'Si'.

-Tu amas a Kotori, verdad?-

-Si, amo a Kotori-

Eri vio que las palabras de Nico eran serias y verdaderas, lo cual le dio valor de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-Y... y si supieras que alguna otra chica te ama... que harías? La rechazarías? O-o-o le darías una oportunidad...?-

Nico ya sabia a lo que se refería Eri, ella estaba hablando posiblemente de Maki o quizás Nozomi, pero la manera en la que lo pregunto y estando solo ellas dos en la habitación se podía prestar a malinterpretarse, así que con una picara sonrisa Nico decidio jugarle una pequeña broma a su amiga.

-Si me lo pides así Eri, tal vez le pueda decir a Kotori que tengamos un trió algún día~-

La mente de Eri quedo en blanco por un momento al recibir esa respuesta pero después vio la sonrisa llena de ironía de Nico y supo que no lo decía en serio y al seguir la mirada de la pelinegra se dio cuenta porque Nico dijo semejante cosa. Eri estaba casi encima de Nico y le estaba tomando fuertemente la manos y las habia acercado a su pecho. Si alguna persona hubiera entrado y las hubiera visto así las habría malinterpretado.

-NO! y-yo no quería decir n-nada en ese sentido Nico!-

-Lo se, lo se, te refieres a Nozomi... cierto?-

-Como lo...-

-Como lo se?-

-Si..-

-Ya se los dije, no soy una niña-

 _[Aunque pareces una...]_

-Acabas de pensar algo muy grosero, no ERI?-

Eri negaba con la cabeza ante la sorprendente perspicacia de Nico.

-Como sea, volviendo al tema. No soy una niña, yo se cuando alguien me mira de marea diferente, no soy estúpida, me doy cuenta cuando un fan me mira con admiración, me ve con lujuria o me observa con anhelo...-

-Entonces tu... tu supiste que Nozomi te mira diferente todo este tiempo?-

-No lo sabia con exactitud, pero si tenia la sospecha, pero en ese entonces yo estaba tratando de acercarme a Maki... así que no pare mucho a pensar sobre Nozomi-

-Y ahora que lo sabes... que-que vas a hacer Nico?-

-...Nada-

-Heh?-

Eri se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta y cuestionaba efusivamente a Nico el porque de su respuesta.

-Porque ella no me ha dicho nada, no ha hecho nada y mucho menos se me a confesado-

-Ya-ya veo...-

Eri pensó que lo que decía Nico era lo correcto pero de repente una duda la invadió ¿Y que pasara cuando Nozomi se confiese? En cuanto esta duda se clavo en su cerebro ya no pudo deshacerse de ella y comenzó a pensar un sin fin de cosas que podrían llevar al encuentro entre Nico y Nozomi.

 _[Y si le digo lo que me dijeron y corta con Kotori!? Le estaría dando paso libre para que este con Non-chan! Pero si se lo digo Nozomi podría enojarse conmigo y mas aun porque le dije que primero investigara bien! Que hago, acaso todas las opciones llevan a Nico a los brazos de Non-chan!? QUe hago, que debería hacer...]_

Nico vio a Eri comenzar a retorcerse de nuevo y casi casi podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando la rubia, así que para adelantarse a todos esos estúpidos escenarios en la cabeza de Eri, Nico solo promulgo un simple enunciado.

-Y aunque Nozomi se me confesara yo la rechazaría...-

-Heh? po-porque!?

En la mente de Eri no existía la idea que alguien se pudiera negar a Nozomi y mucho menos rechazarla, por eso al escuchar a Nico decir eso lo primero que hizo fue desconfiar por completo de sus palabras.

-Amo a Kotori, por eso-

-Pero si Kotori no es la inocente chica que crees!? Si ella no es quien pensabas que era vas a ir tras Nozomi no es cierto!?-

-Que es lo que quieres decir con eso Eri?-

-...!-

-Desde hace rato le vienes dando vueltas al asunto y aun no me dices lo que quisiste decir con ese mensaje...-

-Yo...-

-Es algo sobre Kotori y su pasado?-

-...-

-Temes que si me lo dices abandone a Kotori y caiga directo en los brazos de Nozomi, no?-

-...si-

-Déjame te digo una cosa Eri, mi amor por Kotori es en serio y no importa lo que haya pasado en su vida, mi amor no cambiara por eventos que ya pasaron-

-E-esta bien Nico... te-te contare lo que nos dijo Umi, pero de una vez te aclaro que ni yo o Hanayo lo creemos, pero parece que la mayoría de las chicas si lo cree...-

-Ok-

(...)

-Que es lo que quiere decir con que no digamos nada aun!-

Maki estaba dejando salir toda su furia contra su suave y acojinada cama, ella estaba mas que furiosa al saber que Nico y Kotori ya no estaban en el lugar y para empeorar las cosas Nozomi le dijo que esperaran aun mas para decirle a Nico. Y como era de esperarse la pelirroja monto una gran rabieta y le dijo a la pelimorada que ella podía hacer lo que quería, a lo cual Nozomi solo respondió con un "Si Nico te llega a odiar porque le dijiste esto sin pruebas, no sera mi problema". La pelirroja no pudiendo refutar esto, solo se alejo del lugar caminando rápidamente por los pasillos de Otonokizaka.

-Todas, todas y cada una de ellas están en mi contra, no quieren que yo este con Nico!-

Maki estaba lentamente perdiendo toda su compostura, para ella era inimaginable el dejar a Nico con otra chica y menos con una loca. Por eso es que no entendía a las demás, no entendía como se podían quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por su amada Nico.

-No importa que pase, le diré a Nico que se aleje de esa loca!-

Maki regresaba a descargar su ira contra su cama mientras juraba que lo primero que haría en la mañana seria el hablar con Nico frente a frente y no importaba si la 'loca' estaba con ella, ella se lo diría todo sin importar que.

(...)

-Lo siento Rin, ella no quiere bajar a verte...-

La preocupada cara de la madre de Hanayo es todo lo que Rin pudo ver a través de la puerta de la casa de los Koizumi.

-Esta bien nya... Ka-kayo-chin aun esta molesta nya...-

-Rin... me puedes decir que paso, porque se pelearon tu y mi hija?-

Rin se puso extremadamente nerviosa ante la pregunta de la madre de Hanayo y comenzó a sudar a mares, no sabia como decir porque pelearon, es mas, no sabia si podía decirlo, ella no podía imaginarse a si misma diciéndole a su propia madre que se peleo con Hanayo porque esta le confeso su amor, así que decidiendo no causar mas problemas Rin solo dijo que era su culpa por ser 'siempre tan dependiente de Hanayo' y se marcho del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Estas segura de esto Hija?-

La madre de Hanayo le hablo a su hija quien estaba escondida tras la pared y estaba escuchando todo, naturalmente Hanayo escucho cuando Rin se disculpo y se hecho a correr en medio de unos muy fuertes sollozos.

-...Si Mamá, si Rin-chan no me quiere como yo la quiero a ella... c-creo que sera mejor distanciarnos un tiempo-

La madre de Hanayo lanzo un profundo suspiro y decidio respetar la decisión de su hija, aparte ella tenia cero experiencia en el como lidiar con 'una hija adolescente lesbiana que se habia confesado a su amiga de toda la vida y habia sido rechazada'. "No hay libros para tratar con esto" es lo que la madre de Hanayo quería gritar pero se contuvo y apoyo a su hija como mejor pudo.

(...)

-Kotori-san ya te vas?-

-Si Arisa-chan-

Arisa le hablaba a una semi distraída Kotori al verla bajar por las escaleras.

-No te vas a quedar con Onee-chan y Nico-san?-

-No, ellas aun tienen cosas de que hablar así que... puedes mantener mi visita en secreto Arisa-chan~?-

-Si! No se preocupe Kotori-san, mi boca es una tumba!-

-Jeje~ Gracias Arisa-cha~-

-N-no hay de que Kotori-san y su-suerte en el Love-Live!-

-Gracias Arisa-chan, nos esforzaremos mucho~!-

Kotori comenzaba a caminar por la fría noche mientras miraba las estrellas y la luna, ella estaba distraída y con solo una frase en su mente que se repetía una y otra vez

 _"Aun si Kotori en realidad hizo todo eso mi amor por ella no cambiara, yo le daré la seguridad y la confianza para que nunca mas tenga que hacer ese tipo de cosas"_

Estas palabras Kotori las pudo oír claramente a través de la puerta de la recamara de Eri. En un principio Kotori pensó en "convencer" a Eri y asegurarse que no dijera nada, pero llego muy tarde, Nico ya estaba con Eri y le estaba terminando de contar lo que Umi les dijo, por un momento la pajarita pensó entrar al cuarto para en interrumpir el relato pero una súbita caída de emociones la dejo inmóvil. Pensando que seria lo mismo que paso con Honoka, Kotori decidio marcharse, pero justo cuando daba el primer paso, la clara, decidida y fuerte voz de Nico le llego y la envolvió en un sin fin de nuevas sensaciones que la dejaron sin aliento.

Al poco tiempo de escuchar la declaración de Nico y al escuchar que Eri estaba de acuerdo y que les daría una mano, Kotori decidio que no era necesario convencer a Eri y decidio marcharse del hogar de los Ayase.

-Nico me ama~-

Esta frase dejaba los labios de Kotori de vez en cuando mientras se apresuraba a tomar el ultimo tren a casa. Tan feliz estuvo todo el camino que incluso olvido su bolsa de plástico del supermercado en el tren, pero realmente no era algo tan importante y lo podía comprar de nuevo si se requería.

-Bueno, lo puedo comprar otro día cuando de verdad lo necesite~-

Dando pequeños brincos de alegría Kotori llego a su casa y durmió pacíficamente mientras que en el tren una señora descubrió una bolsa de plástico llena con un royo de bolsas para basura, un cuchillo de cocina nuevo aun en su estuche y mucha cinta gris, acompañada de muchos chocolates; La señora decidio que era su día de suerte, tomo los artículos y los llevo a su casa mientras disfrutaba de uno de los deliciosos chocolates que encontró.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

( ^8^)

Segunda peor cosa de no tener Lap: Si trabajas de tarde no puedes esperar que un ciber este abierto a las 11pm xD... ( ._.)

De nuevo una disculpa por el retraso m(_ _)m


	15. Chapter 15

**Maids & Butlers**

15

-Kotori... tenemos que hablar-

Nico se reunía con su novia temprano por la mañana y hacia que se desviaran del camino hacia la escuela. Kotori sabiendo que era lo que de seguro tenían que hablar, se habia preparado ampliamente y siguió a Nico sin mostrar la mas mínima preocupación.

-Aquí podremos hablar sin que nos molesten-

Nico habia llevado a Kotori a un café cercano a un parque el cual tenia mesas tanto adentro como afuera del local. Tomando una de las mesas de afuera del local, la mas alejada y por lo tanto la mas privada, Nico comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero saber si es verdad o mentira algo que me han contado Kotori...-

-Que es Nico-chan~?-

-..Es algo de tu pasado-

-A si? Que podrá ser~?-

-E-es sobre... no, primero quiero decirte que no importa lo queme digas, yo no te dejare Kotori-

Nico tomo las manos de Kotori y les dio un beso a lo cual Kotori sonrió mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Nico-chan estas muy cariñosa~ incluso faltamos a la escuela para tener una cita~-

Cuando Kotori menciono lo de la escuela Nico se dio cuenta que ya era tarde para ir a la escuela así que decidio sacar su lado genial y hacer como si así lo hubiera planeado, aunque Kotori la descubrió en seguida y la molesto un poco hasta que tuvieron que hablar del tema principal que las tenia a las dos sentadas frente a frente disfrutando una deliciosa rebanada de pastel y un aromático te de menta.

(...)

 _[Donde diablos se metió esa enana!]_

Maki estaba furiosa al ver que su esfuerzo de levantarse temprano, esperar por Nico y Kotori por el camino que siempre tomaban y preparar un discurso elocuente de lo loca que estaba Kotori, fue en vano.

 _[Estúpida Nico-chan, donde diablos se metió!]_

Todo el berrinche y preparaciones de Maki fueron en vano ya que ni Nico o Kotori se presentaron a la escuela hasta la hora del almuerzo.

 _[Mmmmn? que pasa aquí?]_

Maki al darse por vencida en su búsqueda de Nico, se fue a su salón de clases y se dispuso a tomar asiento cuando se dio cuenta del raro ambiente que rodeaba a Rin y Hanayo.

 _[Que les pasa a esas dos? Sera mejor que les pregunte?]_

Así como lo pensó, Maki le dirigió la palabra a Rin y Hanayo, preguntándoles si algo les había pasado.

-N-no pasa nada, nya- Fue la respuesta de Rin.

-Segura? Porque yo veo que están algo raras... no es que me importe ni nada por el estilo, solo quería saber si están bien, nada mas- La respuesta tsundere de Maki parecia aligerar el ambiente, pero lo que respondería Hanayo a continuación heló a todo el que lo escucho.

-Lo que pasa es que le declare mi amor a Rin-chan y ella me rechazo, pero aun así ella quiere ser mi amiga y fingir que mis sentimientos jamas existieron...-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y pronto todo el salón estaba hablando de eso. Rin quería evitar eso y por eso es que no le dijo nada a Maki, quería evitar que Hanayo fuera señalada y se burlaran de ella, quería evitar que su amiga pasara por lo mismo que paso ella de niña al usar faldas y tratar de vestirse mas femenina. Pero no fue así, lo que recibió Hanayo no fueron risas burlas o discriminación, lo que recibió fueron palabras de fans que la apoyaban, palabras de aliento e invitaciones a salir.

 _[Nya? Rin escucho bien, acaban de invitar a Kayo-chin a salir?]_

Rin reviso de nuevo los alrededores de Hanayo y vio que ciertas chicas tenían su mirada predadora fija en el pequeño 'ciervo' indefenso frente a ellas.

-Ka-kayo-chin no puede salir con ustedes, nya...-

Rin trataba de impedir que su amiga fuera con esas peligrosas chicas de mirada pervertida, pero todo lo que recibió fue una fría respuesta por parte de la amiga que intentaba ayudar.

-Rin no tiene derecho a decidir con quien salgo o no-

Dejando eso en claro Hanayo comenzó a hacer planes para sus diferentes citas.

Cuando la maestra llego todas se dirigieron a sus asientos, pero varias de las chicas que hicieron cita con Hanayo, pasaron a propósito al lado de Rin. Unas le ofrecían una sonrisa llena de superioridad, otras solo la veían burlona mente mientras unas le decían 'lo siento~' o 'ella ahora es libre, superarlo' e incluso cosas como 'me "comeré" a tu novia' o 'estoy segura que ella es excelente en la cama~'. Rin no pudiendo soportar mas, se levanto y encaro a la ultima chica que se le acerco, pero de inmediato fue regañada por la profesora y la hizo sentarse.

 _[Rin... Rin no tiene derecho a enojarse porque Kayo-chin haga nuevas amigas pero... a Rin le duele el pecho... Rin no sabe que hacer, nya...]_

Maki quien se habia quedado al margen de todo desde que Hanayo le dijo que Rin la rechazo, estaba pensando si ella fuera a ser rechazada, también tendría que alejarse de Nico.

 _[Ellas dos son muy cercanas y aun así, se separaron de esta manera...]_

Maki dejaba salir un gran suspiro mientras intentaba poner atención a las clases de literatura.

 _[Me pregunto si Nico se separa de Kotori, ella me elegirá a mi o a Nozomi...]_

La pelirroja dejo volar sus pensamientos y fijo su vista al infinito cielo azul que se asomaba por la ventana del salón.

 _[Y si Nico escoge a Nozomi... nosotras nunca volveremos a hablar? Nuestra amistad se terminara en ese momento?]_

Maki tenia muchos problemas en la cabeza como para darse cuenta que en ese momento Rin se estaba muriendo de celos mientras que una sonrisa algo seductora y madura se posaba en los labios de Hanayo al ver como Rin sufría por dentro.

 _[Así que Rin-chan esta celosa~]_

(...)

Nozomi estaba molesta por dos razones. La primera era porque Nico no habia llegado a clases y la segunda era porque Eri seguía con su contacto demasiado cercano, en pocas palabras, cada que podía, la rusa manoseaba a Nozomi.

Al principio del día todo le pareció normal a Nozomi, pensó que con lo que hablaron ayer Eri se calmaría un poco, pero la mano de Eri en su trasero le dio a entender que sus suposiciones eran un error.

Nozomi y Eri estaban en el almacén de la escuela transportando el material de vídeo para la clase de historia. como eran varias cosas las que tenían que llevar, Nozomi decidio que ella llevaría la tv mientras que Eri llevaría el carrito con todos los mapas, vídeos, reproductor de dvd y libros.

Todo iba normal hasta que Nozomi sintió la mano de Eri meterse bajo su falda y posarse en uno de sus glúteos, por la sorpresa Nozomi casi deja caer la pantalla de tv pero logro sostenerla y voltear a ver a su agresora.

Al ver que la agresora era Eri, Nozomi solo dio un paso largo y se alejo de ella, pero Eri no la dejo ir tan fácil y la siguió. Tomando con una mano la jaladera del carrito y con la otra toqueteando el trasero de su amiga, levantando le la falda y dandole ligeros apretones es como Eri paso todo el trayecto hasta el salón.

-Erichi ya basta!-

-Que pasa Nozomi, tu te la pasas manoseando a Nico, porque no puedes manejar el mismo trato que tu haces?-

-E-eso es diferente!-

-En que es diferente?-

-Y-yo no lo hago con intenciones pervertidas!-

Eri al escuchar eso se paro de golpe y agarro fuertemente la falda de Nozomi, esta al saber que no podía escapar y dejar su falda en las manos de la rubia, decidio esperar a que el aparente impacto mental que acababa de recibir la rusa se le pasara.

-Nozomi... en serio tu crees eso!?-

-...eh?-

Ante la seria cara de Eri la pelimorada dudo un poco de sus propios actos pero su memoria no le decía que alguna vez hubiera hecho algo indebido.

-Nozomi, jamas te has visto cuando tocas a Nico o si?-

-N-no-

Eri dejo de agarrar la falda de la pelimorada y se apresuro a sacar su celular para reproducir un vídeo.

-Esto es algo que confisque de unas alumnas que tienen un fanclub...-

-Fanclub? De quien?-

-*sigh* ...el nombre del fanclub es "NozoNico es vida, NozoNico es amor~"-

-EH!?-

Eri le mostraba el vídeo de su celular a una aun impresionada Nozomi. En el vídeo se mostraba a Nozomi aplicando su típico washi washi max a Nico, pero la escena no era como la pelimorada la recordaba. Nozomi habia metido sus manos por debajo del cardigan rosa de Nico (y posiblemente también por debajo de la blusa), le estaba mordiendo la oreja suavemente, tenia su rodilla alzada y metida entre las piernas de Nico mientras la pelinegra trataba de zafarse.

-...uh!? Q-que es eso?-

-Esa eres tu molestando a Nico como siempre...-

-Yo nunca he hecho tal... ESPERA UN MINUTO, acabas de decir como siempre!?-

-Si...-

El vídeo continuaba y se veía como llegaba Eri al rescate de Nico como siempre y Nico se escondía detrás de ella como siempre.

 _[Entonces yo lo hacia inconscientemente? Y-yo la manoseaba y ni siquiera me daba cuenta!?]_

-Por culpa de acciones como estas es que esos fanclubs piensan que tu estas saliendo con Nico, mientras que los fans de Maki, piensan que ella sale con Nico por como intercaran en el escenario... *sigh* es tan cansado tener que estar decomisando a cada rato estos vídeos para que no se arme un escándalo Nozomi...-

-Y-yo no tenia idea-

Soltando otro gran suspiro Eri puso las dos manos sobre la jaladera del carrito y comenzó a empujarlo frente a Nozomi.

-Vamos Nozomi... el maestro espera *sigh*-

 _[Aaaaha... quien diría que Nozomi hacia eso sin darse cuenta...]_

Eri caminaba cabizbaja frente a Nozomi mientras esta tenia el rostro rojo al por fin comenzar a ver sus verdaderos recuerdos.

(...)

-Estas segura Nico-chan...-

-Si, lo estoy Kotori, tu me has prometido jamas hacer algo así de nuevo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es estar contigo cuando te disculpes-

Nico tomaba firmemente la mano de su novia y se paraba frente a la puerta cerrada del club de investigación de idols, el cual por los ruidos que probaran de su interior, de seguro estaba lleno con todas las musas a las cuales Nico cito por medio de un mensaje en le chat grupal y les dijo que se reunieran ahí a la hora del almuerzo.

Al entrar al salón tomadas de la mano, Nico y Kotori de inmediato recibieron la mala cara de Nozomi y Maki, aunque también la sonrisa de apoyo de Eri y Hanayo, la expresión complicada de Honoka, la mirada temerosa de Umi y la mirada de envidia de Rin.

-Las reuní a esta hora para poder hacer un anunció importante-

Nico comenzaba a hablar en un carácter serio que muchas de las musas aun no habían visto.

-Lo que quiero decirles es que ya se el pasado de Kotori, lo que dice Umi que paso y lo que dice Kotori que paso, aunque las dos historias son un poco diferentes, ambas terminan en la tragedia que se llevo la vida de una chica y la cordura de otra...-

Aunque Nozomi y Maki querían interrumpir y decir algo, la seriedad en la cara de Nico, el tono de voz tan lleno de autoridad que manejaba en ese momento se los impidió. Por su parte Umi se puso totalmente rígida al escuchar que las historias no coincidían y se puso extremadamente nerviosa al pensar que tanto es lo que sabia Nico sobre la verdad.

Umi sintiendo un enorme vació en su interior comenzó a pensar si seria mejor que Nico desapareciera o que sufriera alguna lesión grabe que le alejara de ellas. Pero mientras Umi apenas comenzaba a maquinar los pasos para el accidente de Nico, se encontró con 'esa' sonrisa perfecta de Kotori, la que había usado cuando las dos intentaron matarse la una a la otra, la que uso para describirle a Umi el como se desharían en un duelo de espadas reales de las molestas chicas que rondaban a Honoka, la que uso para advertirle que si alguna vez la traicionaba no solo ella o su familia sufrirían, si no que también Honoka lo haría.

Temiendo lo peor, Umi solo se quedo quieta sudando frió mientras escuchaba lo que Nico tenia que decir y esperando que Kotori no estuviera planeando vengarse.

-Por eso quiero que Kotori se disculpe con ustedes dos, Honoka, Umi... podrían levantarse y venir aquí-

Honoka y Umi le hicieron caso a Nico, se levantaron y se pusieron frente a Nico y Kotori.

-Es tiempo Kotori-

-Si Nico-chan-

Kotori tomo un gran respiro y se puso frente a sus dos mejores amigas de toda la vida.

-Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, lamento todo lo que paso, en ese entonces estaba celosa y temía que mi mejor amiga me fuera a dejar, por eso cause tantos problemas, aunque yo jamas pensé que eso llegaría a tanto *hick* yo... yo de verdad jamas pensé que ellas se habían peleado con espadas *snif* yo... yo lo siento!-

Kotori estaba llorando y se lanzaba sobre sus amigas mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-Yo jamas pensé que... que... que... *buaaaaaa*-

Kotori seguía llorando y Honoka la abrazaba fuertemente convenciéndose a si misma que eso debería ser cierto, que la inocente y tierna de Kotori no podía ser una persona tan mala y que todo era un gran malentendido entre Kotori y Umi.

-U-umi-chan perdón por lo de ese día... yo... yo me altere mucho cuando dijiste que te gustaba Honoka y que era mejor para mi que me alejara de ustedes *snif*-

Umi sintió como el agarre de Kotori alrededor de ella se hacia mas fuerte y cuando vio como sonreía a pesar de esas lagrimas, supo de inmediato que todo era un acto y que ella debería de seguirlo o Honoka peligraba.

Honoka quien estaba escuchando eso se sonrojo y de inmediato recordó el día en el que separo a Kotori y Umi cuando se estaban peleando y supo que 'ese' era el verdadero motivo de la pelea.

 _[Así que... así es como manipulo las cosas Kotori... aunque esto me deja con Honoka para mi, no?]_

Umi cerro su ojos por un micro segundo y cuando los volvió a abrir, comenzó a derramar lagrimas y le pedía perdón a Kotori por todo y por haber pensado lo peor de ella, por haber estado tan celosa de ella y de la amistad que tenia con Honoka y por haberle hecho tanto daño.

Al final las dos chicas llegaron a un acuerdo no dicho ni escrito que sellaron con sus falsas lagrimas de cocodrilo. Umi se quedaría con Honoka mientras que Kotori con Nico y ninguna de ellas revelaría la verdad jamas.

Nozomi y Maki perdieron la oportunidad de preguntar sobre todo lo que pasaba, pero sobre todo por el resultado de la relación entre Nico y Kotori porque Umi comenzó a actuar de inmediato.

-Lo siento por haber sido tan cobarde Honoka... pero me gustas mucho y nunca supe como decírtelo...-

-E-esta bien Umi... yo... yo no pienso mal de ti-

-En serio?-

-Si- Honoka estaba algo sorprendida en saber que la seria, responsable y penosa Umi, estaba enamorada de ella y aun no lo asimilaba por completo pero aun así hacia lo mejor que podía para responderle con sinceridad a su amiga de toda la vida.

-E-entonces... crees que tu y yo po-podríamos llegar a ser u-una pareja Honoka?-

Honoka se tomo un pequeño momento para pensar y decidio responderle a la arquera frente a ella.

-Po-po-podríamos intentarlo-

-E-e-enserio!?-

-Si Umi-

-Gracias Honoka!-

Umi abrazo a la pelinaranja mientras esta le devolvía el abrazo y miraba de reojo a Kotori abrazarse a Nico y besarla.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

NozoNico es vida, NozoNico es amor~ (7*-*)7


	16. Chapter 16

**Maids & Butlers**

16

-Esperen un momento!-

Maki interrumpió la dulce escena de la pareja recién formada con un grito lleno de coraje.

-Que-que pasa Maki?-

Umi un poco nerviosa del porque gritaba Maki, decidio hablar y tratar de contener la mala información que la pelirroja podía soltar.

-No entiendo!-

-Que no entiendes Maki-chan~?- Kotori le respondia a Maki con una pregunta mientras seguia abrazada a Nico.

-Porque...?-

Casi todas las musas tenian la duda sobre lo que se referia Maki, pero ninguna dijo palabra alguna y dejaron a la pelirroja seguir con sus preguntas.

-Porque sigues con ella, Nico!?-

Maki alzo su mano y apunto con el dedo a Kotori, la cual de una manera inocente, se apunto a si misma con el dedo y pregunto ¿Yo?

-Porque sigues con Kotori si ya sabes lo que hizo, no lo entiendo Nico!-

Maki comenzaba a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras seguía preguntando con furia el porque de las acciones de la pelinegra.

-Porque, porque estas con ella a pesar de todo!-

 _[Porque la elegiste a ella y no a mi...]_

Nico se tomo solo unos instantes para responder a todas las preguntas que le hacia la pelirroja.

-Porque la amo-

Una respuesta simple y sencilla que hacia caer a Maki de rodillas y que Nozomi retrocediera unos pasos mientras clavaba la mirada a el suelo, eso es todo lo que necesito Nico para dejar muy en claro que no seria nada fácil hacer que ella dejara a Kotori.

(...)

El resto del día paso como una serie de eventos borrosos para Maki, ella seguía sin poder reponerse de lo seriedad con la que Nico dijo que amaba a Kotori.

-Tengo que aceptarlo, Nico esta con Kotori...-

Maki estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama mientras miraba directamente al techo de su recamara. Ella estaba llorando mientras recordaba a Nico.

-No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo Nico se encariñara tanto con Kotori como para perdonar una cosa así...-

La mas joven de la familia Nishikino seguía sin entender como es que Nico seguía con Kotori o mejor dicho, como es que Nico se había enamorado tanto de Kotori en tan poco tiempo.

-Estoy segura que antes no eran tan cercanas...-

-Digo si, ellas se reunían para hacer los trajes de todas, pero jamas sentí que ese tipo de relación creciera entre ellas...-

-Es que... aun no lo creo, no, no lo acepto! Porque Kotori! E-ellas dos juntas es lo mas raro que puede haber!-

-Yo-yo entendería que fuera con Nozomi, ellas dos siempre han tenido ese tipo de vibración... incluso con Hanayo, ellas siempre se la pasan discutiendo sobre idols y yendo a conciertos...-

-Incluso creo que entendería que se quedara con Honoka, ella cumplió el sueño de Nico y por esto ella le a de estar muy agradecida, pero...-

-No puedo aceptar que Nico este con Kotori! Simplemente es inaceptable, Nico debería estar conmigo y no con ella!-

Maki renegaba una y otra vez de la relación de la pelinegra con la pajarita mientras se ponía a analizar críticamente las relaciones que tenia Nico con todas las demás musas.

-Incluso los fans están de acuerdo, ellos apoyan nuestra relación desde mucho antes que yo me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos por esa enana!-

-Incluso mi madre me insinuó algo...-

-Así que no entiendo porque Nico esta con Kotori, que nos hace diferentes!? Si nos vamos al físico puede que Kotori me gane un poco pero... para el siguiente año estoy segura de estar a su nivel o ganarle...-

La joven pianista seguía tratando de descifrar el porque es que Nico habia caído tan fuerte ante Kotori, pero seguía sin tener alguna respuesta aparente.

-Si es por el por el talento creo que mi talento de componer es equiparable al de Kotori, no, creo que incluso lo supera...-

-Ademas... y-yo tengo mas dinero y posición social...-

Maki seguía comparándose con la modista y sentía que no habia tanta diferencia e incluso se sentía superior en algunos aspectos.

-Todo inicio cuando Nico comenzó a trabajar en ese café...-

Como si un rayo le hubiera caído a Maki, ella se levanto de inmediato causándose a si misma un pequeño mareo que ignoro por completo ya que para ella, el haber encontrado la respuesta que buscaba era mas importante que un pequeño mareo.

-ESO ES, NICO SE ENAMORO DE KOTORI DESPUÉS DE VERLA EN SU TRAJE DE SIRVIENTA!-

Maki parecia haber olvidado u omitido intencionalmente que ellas ya habían visto a Kotori como sirvienta la vez que la persiguieron, pero la pelirroja solo estaba concentrada en su "descubrimiento" y lo que haría con la nueva información que tenia entre sus manos.

-Si yo... si yo me pongo un traje de sirvienta entonces Nico... Nico va a amarme!-

La mirada de Maki ya no parecia la de una chica enamorada, si no la de algún acosador obsesionado que ve a su idol favorita ser arrancada de "su lado" por una nueva pareja romántica.

-Eso es... si... yo solo tengo que hacer que Nico me vea en traje de sirvienta y caerá rendida ante mi!-

(...)

-El día de hoy fue muy difícil~-

Nozomi se dejaba tumbar bocabajo sobre su cama mientras intentaba contener sus lagrimas.

-Esa mirada de Nicochi fue para mi, no?-

Nozomi recordaba como Nico parecia mirarla a ella directamente a los ojos y en ese tono serio y apasionado que tan rara vez dejaba ver la pelinegra dijo que amaba a Kotori.

-Eso es un... 'Ni te confieses porque te voy a rechazar' ...cierto?-

Nozomi se rodaba sobre la cama y quedando boca arriba dejaba descansar su brazo derecho justo sobre su cara, impidiendo que sus ojos se vieran, y así poder llorar.

-Eres muy cruel Nicochi... ni me dejaste luchar por ti o si quiera preguntarte si te gustaba y tu ya me diste tu respuesta...-

Nozomi se sumía en su tristeza mientras consideraba si seguir persiguiendo a Nico o intentar superarla.

-No! Yo no soy así... ya no mas! No me rendiré hasta que Nico me diga de frente que no le gusto!-

La pelimorada se sentaba en su cama y se daba ánimos a si misma para poder seguir adelante con su amor por Nico.

-No me puedo rendir sin antes haberlo intentado!-

*ding~dong~*

-No me rendiré sin antes haberle transmitido todo lo que siento por ella-

*ding~dong~*

-No me rendiré sin antes haberle robado un beso!-

*ding~dong~*

-No me rendiré sin-*ding~dong~**ding~dong~**ding~dong~*

-Aaaaaah! quien es a esta hora, quien me interrumpe cuando estoy teniendo un evento tan importante!-

Nozomi salia de su cuarto hecha una fiera e iba directo a la puerta de su apartamento para ver quien era la persona que la molestaba a esas horas.

-Que quieren!?-

Nozomi abría su puerta y gritaba antes de siquiera ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Que manera de contestar Nozomi...-

-E-erichi!?-

-Me dejaras pasar Nozomi o me dejaras aquí afuera en el frió?-

-Q-que haces aquí Erichi?-

Nozomi tenia el presentimiento de que no debería dejar entrar a Eri a su apartamento, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar, Eri ya estaba sentada en la pequeña sala del apartamento de Nozomi.

-Erichi... que haces en mi casa?-

-...Vine a consolarte Nozomi-

-Consolarme?-

-Si, supuse que estarías muy triste por que Nico te rechazo, y por las lagrimas que veo en tu rostro, tenia razón-

-Nicochi no me rechazo-

Nozomi de inmediato refutaba las acusaciones de Eri mientras que con la manga de su saco se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Te rechazo y lo sabes Nozomi...-

Ante la insistencia de Eri, Nozomi apretó sus puños y le contesto de manera sarcástica a la rubia.

-Y entonces tu viniste a apoyarme solo por la bondad de tu corazón Erichi?-

Eri se dio cuenta perfectamente que Nozomi intentaba hacerla enojar, pero ella sabia que en ese momento Nozomi estaba sufriendo y que necesitaría su apoyo lo quisiera o no.

-Si Nozomi, he venido a apoyarte...-

-Sin esperar nada a cambio?-

Nozomi insertaba un comentario lleno de coraje que hizo que la misma Eri se quedara muda.

-Que acaso crees que no se que solo vienes aquí para "consolarme" con tu cuerpo-

-...eh!? Y-yo, yo no...-

-Crees que te voy a creer Erichi, crees que tienes mi voto de confianza despues de que te las has pasado manoseándome todos estos días!-

-...solo hice lo mismo que tu hacías con Nico, Nozomi-

Ante tal declaración, Nozomi no pudo decir nada y solo dejo que Eri siguiera hablando.

-Porque si esta bien que tu manosees a Nico, pero no esta bien que yo te haga lo mismo?-

-...-

-Porque tu si puedes "creer" en las mentiras de Umi y usarlas para tu beneficio, pero yo no puedo visitarte cuando estas triste!?-

-...-

-Porque tu si puedes seguir persiguiendo a una chica que tiene novia y dejo muy en claro que la ama y que no la abandonara, pero yo no puedo acercarme a la chica que amo, la cual no tiene pareja y solo tiene una obsesión por una de sus amigas!-

-!Lo mio por Nicochi no es una obsesión!-

Ante la mención de que sus sentimientos por Nico eran nada mas que una simple obsesión, Nozomi se enojo y le grito a la rubia.

-!Lo mio por Nicochi es amor!-

Ante tal golpe Eri agacho la cabeza, contuvo sus lagrimas pero no se dejo vencer.

-Entonces confiésate...-

-...!?-

-Confiésate ante Nico y si ella te rechaza no tendrás mas opción que rendirte, no es así Nozomi?-

-Eso es...-

-Que? Acaso no decías que lo tuyo por Nico es amor?-

-Si...-

-Entonces si es amor lo que sientes por ella, tienes que declararte Nozomi...-

-S-si... e-eso voy a hacer Erichi, me voy a declarar a Nico y haré que me elija a mi sobre Kotori!-

Ante el nuevo brío de Nozomi, Eri se puso un poco triste pero decidio que por el momento eso era lo mejor. Así que despidiéndose de Nozomi le dijo que le deseaba suerte y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento.

-Ah! y se me olvidaba una cosa Nozomi-

La pelimorada extrañada en ver que es lo que se le olvido a Eri, se acerco a ella de una manera totalmente descuidada.

-Se me olvido esto!-

Eri tomo con sus manos el rostro de Nozomi y antes que esta pudiera reaccionar, la rubia ya la estaba besando de una manera pasional y lujuriosa.

-Nmgfng!-

Nozomi intentaba por todos los medios zafarse del beso pero los músculos de la rusa no eran solo de adorno y tuvo que aguantar hasta que la rubia decidio que era hora de terminar el beso.

-Tu primero, tu segundo, tu tercero, tu cuarto, tu quinto... y tu ultimo beso son todos míos Nozomi, yo tampoco me rendiré-

Dejando al pequeño tanuki sin palabras, el viejo y astuto zorro se fue del lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estúpida Erichi... lo-lo volvió a hacer!-

Nozomi estaba sentada en el suelo con la cara en llamas mientras intentaba calmar su corazón con el recuerdo de Nico y su radiante sonrisa.

(...)

Ya habia pasado una semana desde el incidente en el que resulto la aparición de una nueva pareja entre las filas de las musas y todo parecia normal hasta que Maki soltó la bomba cuando habían terminado las practicas.

-Muy bien chicas, el ensayo termina por hoy, guarden sus cosas, hagan sus deberes y descansen bien-

Umi apresuraba el termino de las practicas e incitaba a todas a guardar sus cosas, ella tenia su primera cita con Honoka ese día, así que quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

-Bien chicas, la gran idol Nico Nico Nii se va a su trabajo con su linda novia, así que nos vemos~-

Nico tomaba del brazo a Kotori y se dirigía a la salida pero la voz de cierta pelirroja detuvo su andar.

-Ah! Espera Nico!-

-...Que quieres Maki?-

Nico volteaba a ver a su kouhai y le preguntaba por su repentina interrupción.

-Quiero que me esperes, me iré contigo-

Ante tan valiente declaración todas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y justo cuando alguien iba a decir algo, Nico se apresuro y hablo primero.

-Lo siento Maki, nosotras no vamos por el mismo lugar, yo voy al trabajo, así que busca a alguien mas que te acompañe a tu casa...-

Maki sonrió de oreja a oreja y este ademan pareció causarle un pequeño malestar a Nico, mientras que Kotori seguía sonriendo como siempre.

-Por eso te decía que me esperaras, desde hoy trabajare contigo en el café-

-Que!?-

Nico dejaba salir un gran grito lleno de incredulidad, mientras que la sonrisa de Kotori parecia haberse quebrado por un segundo para despues volver con mas ímpetu.

-Que no oíste Nico, desde hoy trabajare contigo, así que. Espero cuides bien de mi~-

-He!? S-si... l-lo mismo digo-

-Yo también espero cuides bien de mi Maki-chan~-

Kotori se interponía en la linea de visión de Maki y le daba una enorme sonrisa, a lo cual Maki apretando un poco el puño le dijo 'si, yo también lo espero'.

 _[Así que Maki va a trabajar a el lado de Nicochi...]_

Nozomi tenia cierta sonrisa que no le agradaba nada a Eri, ya que esta sabia que tenia algo que ver con su obsesión por Nico.

 _[Si yo trabajara junto a ella, mis oportunidades de declararme aumentarían~]_

Nozomi planeaba la mejor manera de seducir a Nico con sus desbordantes encantos enfundados en un traje de maid mientras que cierta rubia la veía con molestia.

 _[De seguro esta pensando en ir y pedir trabajo de maid al local donde trabaja Nico]_

Eri estaba molesta de pensar en Nozomi y Nico trabajando juntas, aunque mas se molesto cuando cierto pensamiento cruzo su mente.

 _[Espera un momento, Nozomi vestirá ese traje de sirvienta o uno mas revelador!? Y si viste alguno mas revelador!? Q-que pasara con ella!? De seguro todos los idiotas que asistan al café irán tras de Nozomi!]_

Eri convencida que los acosadores pervertidos que quieren tener a Nozomi solo para ellos iban a estar acechándola día y noche, se dispuso a seguir a Nozomi y cuidarla de cualquier otro acosador pervertido.

-Bien, vamos~-

Kotori daba la señal de partida mientras tomaba del brazo izquierdo a Nico, mientras que por su parte, Maki se colocaba a el lado derecho de la pelinegra y se sonrojaba un poco por caminar junto a ella.

-Parece divertido, porque no vamos todas y vemos a Maki-chan en su primer día de trabajo~-

Nozomi disfrazaba muy bien sus intenciones y convencía a las demás de ir y espiar a Maki, aunque cierta rubia solo iba con ellas para asegurarse que Nozomi no pidiera trabajo en ese lugar y si lo hacia, ella pediría trabajo también para no dejarla a solas con Nico y mucho menos dejarla a merced de los demás acosadores.

-Bien, vamos!- Honoka alegre decía mientras iba tras de sus amigas.

-Espera Honoka, que hay de.. de... de l-lo nuestro de hoy?- Umi estaba preocupada por su cita pero Honoka le dijo que podían tenerla despues de comer helado.

-Bien, esta decidido yan~- Nozomi iba feliz mientras tenia en su linea de visión a Nico.

-Si, iré contigo Nozomi- Eri se ponía al lado de Nozomi y se abrazaba a su brazo izquierdo.

-Mmm hoy tenia una cita... bueno supongo que le diré que no puedo ir y que la compensare mañana~- Hanayo decía esto muy "casualmente" en las cercanías de Rin.

-Nya...- Rin se entristecía al saber que Hanayo ahora tenia citas pero no quería decir nada, despues de todo, no estaba en su derecho.

Entre discusiones, platicas y sonrisas, todas las musas fueron de nuevo al maid café.

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

Kotori no va a estar feliz~


	17. Chapter 17

.

 **Maids & Butlers**

17

.

-Bien, ya estoy lista, pero solo quiero saber una cosa...-

-Si Maki-kun?-

-P-porque estoy vistiendo un traje de mayordomo!?-

Maki se habia terminado de cambiar a su atuendo de trabajo, el cual no habia podido probarse antes debido a que apenas lo estaban haciendo a la medida. Como Maki jamas había trabajado en otra cosa que no fuera ayudarle un poco a sus padres en el hospital, no se le hizo raro que su traje fuera a la medida.

Al darse cuenta que era un traje de mayordomo Maki le reclamo a la gerente, pero esta no se inmuto ante la enojada pelirroja frente a ella.

-Porque fuiste contratada como mayordomo-

-Y-yo pensé que seria una maid!-

-Que raro Maki-kun-

-...Que raro que?-

-Yo pensé que como eras amiga de Nico, de seguro ya sabias de la situación del café-

Maki retrocedía unos pasos y peguntaba por la situación que ella desconocía por completo ya que hizo todo lo posible para trabajar en el mismo negocio en el que trabajaba Nico pero a espaldas de la misma Nico. Aparte que desde que la pelinegra de ojos carmín salia con Kotori, ellas casi no hablaban.

-Q-que situación?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que ahora tenemos exceso de Maids pero muy pocos mayordomos...-

-No hay suficientes mayordomos!?-

Maki se extraño al saber que no había suficiente personal masculino, ya que ella recordaba haber visto muchos de ellos siempre atendiendo en el local.

-No, desde que Minalinski comenzó a trabajar aquí, muchas chicas aplicaron para ser maids igual que ella, por eso tenemos maids de sobra- la gerente comenzaba su explicación de manera calmada y serena, aunque con su celular le estaba haciendo cientos de fotos a Maki. Ya que el traje de Maki fue basado en cierto "mayordomo" pelirrojo de anime que también le encantaba a la gerente, esta no iba a perder la oportunidad de sacarle cientos de fotos a la "replica en tamaño real".

-E-eso no explica el porque tienen pocos mayordomos...-

-Oh! Yo creo que lo explica muy bien-

La gerenta parecia estar tomando muy a la ligera la conversación y Maki no estaba muy contenta de esto.

-Como?- Una pelirroja preguntaba con el mas mínimo interés posible el como es que la entrada de Kotori al café, afectaba a los mayordomos.

-Si, si hay una maid legendaria, los chicos se verán atraídos por ella y como las políticas del café les impiden acercarse a ellas, entonces...-

-Entonces?-

El interés de Maki empezaba a despertar un poco, ya que su Nico ahora estaba en ese café y eso de que hubiera la posibilidad de tener a chicos interesados en su enana, no le agarbada para nada.

-Entonces ellos intentan ser mayordomos para acercarse a ella, no crees?- la gerente parecia querer parecer algo seductora y misteriosa pero con Maki pensando solo en Nico sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-E-entonces eso no debería solucionar su problema? No, incluso invertirlo, debería tener mas mayordomos que sirvientas!-

Maki usaba la lógica para solucionar el problema, pero el problema no era algo que se resolvía con lógica y por eso la respuesta de Maki era equivocada.

-En realidad crees eso Maki-kun?-

-He?- Maki contesto totalmente desconcertada ya que ella estaba totalmente segura de su respuesta.

-En realidad crees que chicos que solo vienen a ver si pueden llevarse a la cama a Minalinski van a hacer un buen trabajo?-

Cuando la gerente le dijo esto, el cerebro de Maki hizo las conexiones necesarias para saber que trabajadores como esos solo serian un estorbo para cualquier tipo de trabajo.

-...!-

-La mayoría de ellos solo descuidaban el trabajo e iban tras Minalinski-

-...-

-Por eso pusimos una semana de prueba para los nuevos empleados-

Maki ahora entendía el porque debía de tomar una semana de prueba y el porque al principio solo firmo un contrato temporal.

-Si ellos demuestran ser capaces y no solo ir tras el trasero de alguna de nuestras maids, entonces son contratados-

-Pero...no pueden fingir durante la semana para tener una oportunidad o algo así?-

Maki infería que si la obsesión de los chicos era muy fuerte, ellos bien podrían aguantarse un poco mas para poder tener su oportunidad.

-Como esperaba de la inteligente Maki-kun. Si es cierto, muchos camuflaron sus intenciones y se quedaron trabajando aquí, hasta que 'eso' sucedió...-

-Eso?-

Maki estaba intrigada por lo que era "eso" así que espero con un poco de expectación la siguiente explicación de la gerente.

-Sip, eso, Nicolas!-

Con la mención de Nico la cara de la gerente se puso un poco roja pero Maki no se dio cuenta ya que le intrigaba el saber como es que la aparición de Nico como mayordomo había tenido algo que ver con la escases de estos mismos.

-Cuando Nicolas hizo equipo con Minalinski, muchos de los que la perseguían vieron sus oportunidades frustradas ante el nuevo bishounen que rondaba a Kotori...-

-...!-

-Y aunque había muchos que iban tras alguna otra chica, pronto se dieron por vencidos cuando entre las mismas chicas comenzaron a ver a Nico con ojos llenos de admiración-

-Eso es...-

-Si, es algo tonto debido a que Nicolas es mujer, pero ellos no lo saben~-

La gerente parecia divertirse al ver que muchas de sus maids iban tras Nicolas, sin saber que en realidad era una chica, pero lo que Maki pensaba, es que de la nada el numero de enemigas que competían por Nico había aumentado exponencial mente!

(...)

Maki salia del despacho de la gerente e iba a presentarse con la jefa de personal mientras seguía pensando en cuantas rivales tenia realmente.

La jefa de personal era una fujoshi de closet, por lo cual al ver a su nuevo mayordomo pelirrojo de inmediato lo emparejo con el pequeño bishounen de Nicolas y comenzó a dar rienda suelta a sus mas locas fantasías.

Mientras esto pasaba, Maki solo veía como la jefa de personal se le quedaba viendo raro y comenzaba a temblar un poco al tiempo que la saliva le comenzaba a salir por las comisuras de la boca, cosa que le causo a Maki un poco de repulsión y causo que "el pelirrojo" se alejara unos pasos de la jefa de personal que repetía cosas en vos baja como 'seme', 'uke', 'hard' y otras cuantas mas que Maki no alcanzo a distinguir.

(...)

-Gracias Nicolas-kun~-

Una clienta satisfecha agradecía a Nico por su servicio y Nico devolvía las gracias con una sonrisa encantadora y una reverencia solemne.

 _[Nico Ni no debería ser mas famosa como mayordomo que como idol...]_

Mientras Nico se lamentaba de su creciente fama como 'chico' e iba a atender a otra mesa, vio por la ventana del local que todas las musas estaba afuera, espiando.

 _[Porque me sorprende... debí de saber que harían algo así desde que Maki dijo que iba a trabajar aquí]_

Si bien Nozomi dijo muy claro y en presencia de Nico y Kotori que iban ir a ver como se la pasaba Maki en su nuevo trabajo, ellas realmente no la escucharon ya que en ese momento tenían otras cosas en mente. Una de ellas se distrajo por obvias razones, planear como deshacerse de una pelirroja entrometida, mientras que la otra, pensaba en como una pelirroja la iba a fastidiar tarde o temprano.

 _[...Este día sera una completa molestia]_

Nico volteaba a ver en dirección de la cocina y en dirección de la caja registradora pero no vio ningún indicio de la pelirroja.

 _[Yo pensé que iba a trabajar en la caja registradora o... al menos cocinando]_

Después de pensarlo unos instantes, Nico dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa que cautivo a mas de una de las comensales que lograron captar ese raro es espectáculo.

 _[Pero que estoy pensando... Maki no puede ni hervir agua, mucho menos cocinar. Lo mas seguro es que ella entre a trabajar con la gerente como su asistente o algo así]_

Mientras Nico sacaba de sus pensamientos a Maki y regresaba a su trabajo, la sonrisa de Kotori que se havia congelado por completo que mas bien parecia traer puesta una mascara sonriente desde que supo que Maki trabajaría con ellas, pareció congelarse mas despues de ver esa pequeña risita de Nico.

(...)

-S-su sonrisa es hermosa...-

Mientras veía por la ventana del local la escena donde Nico sonrió un poco, Nozomi susurro para si misma esa frase, pero aunque no se suponía que nadie la escuchara, el pequeño cumplido no escapo de los atentos oídos de Eri y causo que la rubia se pusiera increíblemente celosa.

 _[Mi sonrisa es mas radiante que la de Nico, porque no te das cuanta de una vez Nozomi!]_

Eri se ponía algo molesta así que decidio jugarle a Nozomi una broma y con su celular en mano le tomo una foto por debajo de la falda.

-Huh! ..heh!?-

Nozomi reacciono de inmediato al oír el sonido falso del obturador de camara que producía el celular y ver el flash que probatoria de su parte baja. Por un instante no supo que estaba pasando, pero al ver que Eri retiraba su mano de debajo de su falda, Nozomi de inmediato se dio cuenta que la rubia le había hecho una foto pervertida.

-E-eri!-

-Si, que pasa Nozomi~?-

-Nada de que 'que pasa', tu sabes lo que pasa, borra esa foto ahora!-

Nozomi estaba avergonzada y detenía con sus manos su falda para evitar mas fotos por parte de la rusa, pero esta ni siquiera reacciono ante la demanda de la pelimorada, solo miro su celular y dijo con algo de burla 'no sabia que tuvieras ropa tan... conservadora' y guardo su teléfono en la bolsa de su saco.

Nozomi completamente avergonzada no dijo nada mas y solo entro a paso veloz al Maid Cafe y tomo asiento lo mas rápido que pudo.

 _[Estúpida Erichi, como se atreve a tomarme una foto!...porque tuvo que ser hoy, de todos los días tenia que ser precisamente hoy, el día que traigo 'esos'!]_

Nozomi maldecía a Eri por su atrevimiento, pero no tanto como se maldecía a si misma por dejar que alguien mas viera que estaba usando ropa interior demasiado... "cómoda" o "antigua" para su imagen.

(...)

Las demás musas solo vieron que Nozomi entraba de inmediato al Maid Cafe y de inmediato siguieron sus pasos. Una vez en su usual mesa, todas comenzaron a platicar, hasta que 'Nicolas' llego y les entrego los menus para despues irse a atender en otras mesas.

-Nicolas-kun tiene una sonrisa bonita, nya~-

El comentario de Rin causaba que Hanayo se pusiera molesta y celosa, pero no lo demostró, solamente desvió la mirada y se puso a mandar mensajes a sus futuras citas de manera tan obvia que mas parecia que le estaba restregando la pantalla del celular en la cara a Rin.

-Ka-kayo-chin... v-va a tener muchas citas?-

Rin intentaba preguntar de manera casual y como si no le importara pero para cualquiera que veía sus manos sudorosas y escuchaba su voz entrecortada se daba cuenta en como le lastimaba el preguntar eso.

-Si, muchas chicas me han invitado a salir-

Hanayo respondía como si no fuera nada y seguía mensajenado mientras que Rin se aguantaba las ganas de quitarle el celular a Hanayo y estrellarlo contra la pared.

Por otra parte Eri miraba de manera burlona a Nozomi mientras que la pelimorada deseaba que se pudiera matar con la vista para poder fulminar a la rusa en ese mismo lugar.

Y mientras esto pasaba Honoka babeaba por el pan en el menú al tiempo que Umi la apuraba lo mas que podía, ya que la peliazul sabia que Kotori no iba a estar nada contenta de enterarse que Maki iba a trabajar con Nico y con ella; Así lo mas prudente era estar lo mas lejos posible de la pajarita de sonrisa perfecta y mirada asesina.

(...)

-Aquí esta su agua señoritas...-

Una inusual voz les venia a traer a las musas el baso de agua de cortesía que se le entregaba a todos los clientes.

-...!?-

-Nya?-

-Pffff!-

-Maki!?-

-Ara~?-

-Maki-chan!?-

Todas las musas estaban sorprendidas por las repentina aparición de Maki en traje de mayordomo. Claro algunas actuaban mas sorprendidas y otras como Honoka, Rin y Nozomi se comenzaban a burlar de inmediato. Todo esto causo que Maki temblara de pena y coraje, pero nada la preparo para cuando Nico regreso a la mesa de las musas y la vio en el traje de mayordomo.

-Maki!? Q-que diablos haces con traje de mayordomo!?-

Aunque Nico quería gritar esto, al final lo dijo en un susurro para así no arruinar su imagen de 'chico frio y calmado'.

-No es Maki...-

Maki respondía con un susurro casi inaudible, lo cual provoco que Nico preguntara que fue lo que dijo.

-Que no es Maki...-

De nueva cuenta la pelirroja habia contestado en un tono que solo una hormiga escucharía lo cual provoco que Nico se enojara un poco y preguntara con un poco mas de fuerza.

-QUE NO ES MAKI, ES MAKO, MAKO! ASÍ DEBES DE LLAMARME!-

El súbito grito de "Mako" atrajo toda la atención de los clientes del lugar y vieron como lo que parecia ser el nuevo y atractivo mayordomo pelirrojo de pelo corto le gritaba a el pequeño bishounen de Nicolas.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

m(_ _)m Muchas grasias por todos sus comentarios y perdón por la larga demora pero el trabajo se estaba comiendo mi alma. Ahora que esta un poco mas relajado, espero regresar a mi ritmo habitual de entregas.


	18. Chapter 18

.

 **Maids & Butlers**

18

.

-Mako, así debes de llamarme, quedo claro?-

Maki terminaba de regañar a Nico por llamarla Maki. La pelirroja no quería que nadie mas supiera que se estaba vistiendo de mayordomo, así que oír que la pelinegra la llamaba por su nombre, perdió la calma.

-...Me disculpo Mako-kun, creo que leí mal tu nombre-

Nico estaba furiosa de haber recibido los gritos de Maki, pero manejo bien la situación y sin salirse de su papel le respondió a Maki y regreso a su trabajo.

 _[Estúpida tsundere mimada, cree que tiene el derecho de gritarme!?]_

Las clientas que vieron esta pequeña riña la tomaron por el lado de fujoshi fangirl y en ves de enojarse o disgustarse por el espectáculo, lo que hicieron fue fantasear sobre los dos 'chicos'.

Por su lado Kotori estaba molesta de haber visto a Maki gritándole a Nico, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz al saber que esa actitud de seguro habia enojado mucho a su novia.

-Estas bien Nicolas-kun?-

Kotori se acercaba a su novia y posaba su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño pelinegro y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de rabia.

-Si... estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Minalinski-

Nico ponía su mano sobre la de Kotori y la acariciaba lenta, discreta y suavemente antes de soltarla. Esto por supuesto no paso desapercibido por los demás mayordomos y las maids que estaban detrás de Minalinski y Nicolas. Los cuales vieron con algo de recelo a su respectivo rival.

Esta actitud por parte de los empleados no fue pasada por alto por cierta Miko.

 _[Me pregunto si alguno de ellos esta enamorado de Kotori, con suerte alguno de ellos se la robara a Nicochi...]_

(...)

La estadía de las musas en el local paso con un poco de sentimiento de incomodidad desde que escucharon a Maki gritarle a Nico. Pero aun así decidieron quedarse hasta el final del turno de sus amigas y hacer una fiesta. Eso no le gusto mucho a cierta peliazul que tenia planeada la primer cita con su novia, pero dejo pasar todo al ver como Honoka estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta. Por su parte Nozomi seguía molesta con Eri por tomare una foto atrevida, pero sobre todo porque aun no borraba la foto y no dejaba de molestarla por usar ropa interior de "abuelita". Mientras que Rin seguía molesta por ver a Hanayo haciendo planes para sus citas y Hanayo a su vez se molestaba al ver como Rin se derretía por 'Nicolas'.

(...)

-Minalinski tu... últimamente pareces muy cercana a Nicolas-kun-

Kotori veía el desplante de claros celos de su "amigas" del trabajo las cuales ya la habían acorralado contra su casillero y no le dejaban escape "aparente".

-Je~-

Kotori soltaba una pequeña risa la cual las demás maids la tomaron como una de las risas siempre inocentes de la peligris. Las maids pensaron que Minalinski no entendía muy bien en que situación se encontraba en ese preciso momento, sin saber que ellas eran las que no entendían que Kotori solo se estaba burlando de ellas y su carente aire de amenaza o peligro.

-Sip, Nicolas-Kun y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos~-

Kotori respondía sonriente sin la mas mínima o aparente preocupación, pero de inmediato esa cara despreocupada desapareció y fue reemplazada por un rostro de preocupación pura que intrigo a las chicas a su alrededor.

-...Por eso me preocupa un poco lo de en la tarde... ya saben, lo de la discusión de Nicolas-

La chicas venían a amedrentar un poco a la legendaria Minalinski por ser tan cercana a Nicolas, pero en lugar de eso, ahora tenían dudas y querían preguntarle a la peligris sobre lo que sabía del asunto. Ya que lo único que ellas vieron fue a Mako siendo un poco grosero y dándose una actitud muy familiar con Nicolas.

-Tu sabes algo sobre eso Minalinski?-

-Si bueno... se algo, pero no se si debería decirles...-

Kotori estaba incrementando el interés de sus compañeras de trabajo, pero parecia no querer compartir la información.

-Vamos no seas así, si sabes algo deberías de contarnos-

-Si, no es justo que solo tu lo sepas!-

-Si, si dinos que pasa entre Nicolas-kun y el pelirrojo!-

-Si, dinos!-

-No es justo!-

-Nosotras también queremos saber-

Kotori viéndose completamente acorralada, no tuvo "mas opción" que contarles lo que pasaba a las demás chicas, muy a pesar de que ella "claramente" no quería hacerlo.

-Bueno, les contare, pero tiene que ser un secreto...-

Las Maids alrededor de Kotori asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron un poco mas para poder escuchar bien lo que pasaba.

-La verdad es que Mako-kun es una chica-

-QUE!?-

Todas las chicas gritaron al unisono y voltearon de inmediato a todos lados para ver que nadie de las jefas las hubiera escuchado gritar. Unas vez seguras que todo estaba a salvo, regresaron a sus posiciones y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que tenia que contar Minalinski.

-La verdad es que ella es Maki, la pelirroja que a veces viene con el grupo de la Eri, la "rubia alta" como ustedes la llaman...-

Ahora que lo mencionaba Minalinski, algunas se dieron cuenta que en efecto era la pelirroja que venia siempre con el grupo grande de chicas.

-Espera, ella es parte de tu grupo o me equivoco Minalinski?-

-Si, como se llamaban Mas? Minus?-

-Muse, así nos hacemos llamar-

Kotori contestaba de manera normal y tranquila, porque desde ese punto tenia que ir con cuidado para que si descubrían a Nico, no fuera por su culpa.

-Y porque entro a trabajar aquí?-

-Bueno, ella entro aquí por...- Kotori detuvo sus palabras y dejaba crecer una vez mas la expectación en las chicas que la rodeaban.

-Por que?-

-Que paso, porque no dices nada Minalinski?-

-Si, si, que pasa?-

-No me digas que fue por...!-

Una de las chicas parecia inferir lo que Kotori "no les quería decir". Al principio las demás maids no entendían a la chica que se quedo petrificada, pero despues de pensarlo, una por una llego a la misma conclusión. La pelirroja estaba detrás de Nicolas!

-No me digas que esta detrás de Nicolas!?-

-Que!? La pelirroja esta detrás de Nicolas!?-

-Por eso entro a trabajar aquí!?-

-Va tras de Nicolas!?-

Kotori no asentía ni negaba, solo les dijo que al parecer Nicolas ya había rechazado la confesión de una chica y aunque, ella no sabia quien era, al ver a su "amiga" como mayordomo y escuchar la pelea, Minalinski no pudo hacer nada mas que sospechar que la misteriosa chica era Maki.

-Si es ella entonces... Nicolas ya la rechazo, no?-

-Y entonces...-

-Entonces...?-

-Porque esta aquí?-

-...Es una acosadora!?-

-Aun no se rinde con Nicolas?-

-Si, debe ser por eso que entro a trabajar aquí!-

-Si, debe ser eso!-

-Si, no hay otra explicación!-

-Pero... porque de mayordomo?-

Las maids se pusieron a pensar profundamente el porque la pelirroja se disfrazaba de hombre, pero no encontraban ninguna explicación razonable.

\- ...debe ser 'eso', no!?-

-Eso?-

-Si, 'eso'!-

-Que quieres decir con 'eso'?-

-Si dinos, no te lo quedes para ti sola!-

-Si, no es justo, cuenta!-

-Si cuenta, cuenta!-

-Ya, déjenla hablar!-

-Creo... creo saber porque se disfrazo de chico!-

-He? tu también?-

-Si, es por 'eso'!-

-De nuevo, a que se refieren con "eso"!?-

-Eso, E-S-O, la pelirroja va a estar a solas con Nicolas en los vestidores!-

Ante la revelación de una de las chicas las demás de inmediato entraron en pánico y comenzaron a apoyar entre ellas su teoría mientras que a todo este escándalo, Kotori solo veía "desde lejos" lo que pasaba y se quedaba conforme con el resultado.

-Ella se le quiere insinuar a Nicolas!?-

-Esa zorra!-

-Como se atreve a hacer eso!-

-Esa maldita perra!-

-Tenemos que detenerla!-

-Si, tenemos que hacer algo!-

-Si, nosotras...!-

Las maids se dieron cuenta que aun discutían frente a Minalinski sobre su amiga, así que sin mucha demora la que parecia ser la líder de las chicas hizo que las demás se disculparan con Kotori por todo el escándalo y lo que dijeron de su amiga. Saliendo del lugar donde trabajaban y reuniéndose en el callejón trasero del local, las chicas de inmediato le preguntaron su líder que era lo que pasaba. Ella solo se volteo y las miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Que pasa contigo-

-Si, que pasa-

-Si, porque nos hiciste disculparnos con Minalinski!?-

-Explícanos!-

La líder solo vio a sus amigas como si fueran un grupo de simios tontos y les dijo que si planeaban algo, Minalinski lo iba a saber y pondría sobre aviso a su amiga pelirroja. Las demás dándose cuanta de su fatal error vieron que el haberse disculpado era lo mejor que podían hacer en esa situación.

-Pero ahora ella se le va a insinuar a Nicolas mientras se estén cambiando!-

Una de las chicas reclamo, pero esto tenia sin cuidado a la chica que fungía como líder en ese momento y le respondió de manera burlona a su amiga.

-Que acaso no recuerdan que Nicolas se cambia en el cuarto de la Gerente!-

Las demás chicas ahora parecían recordar que como Nicolas era "aparentemente" pariente de la gerente, a el se le trataba un poco diferente. Uno de esos tratos especiales era el poder cambiarse en privado, disfrutar de el legendario cuarto de relajación de la gerente y se decía que también, disfrutaba de un automóvil con chófer privado. Todos estos rumores surgieron porque las chicas jamas veían llegar o irse a Nicolas, todo lo que veían las chicas era a Nicolas saliendo con su traje de mayordomo del despacho de la gerente e igual desaparecer en el cuando su turno terminaba y como era de suponerse, esto estimulaba la imaginación de las jóvenes chicas y las hacia pensar en cuartos secretos, herederos de grandes fortunas que se entrenaban atendiendo a las clientas, príncipes encantados que solo pueden volver a la vida durante unas horas y otras cosas mas que estimulaban sus corazones y las hacían soñar con el joven, guapo, atento un poco frió y enigmático Nicolas.

-Es cierto, la pelirroja no podrá hacer nada con la gerente cuidando a nuestro Nicolas-kun!-

-Si, su plan se fue a la basura!-

-Es una tonta por pensar que insinuándose a Nicolas lo podía tener!-

-Si, si, ella es una tonta!-

-Pero... eso no quiere decir que ella se rinda, o si?-

La pregunta de una de las chicas le devolvía el aire serio a la reunión clandestina. Ellas estaban tan felices de saber que Nicolas estaba a salvo que olvidaron el hecho que ellas tenían una rival que ya se les había adelantado tanto que incluso se había declarado.

-No te preocupes... yo me encargare de todo, le hablare a unos amigos para que se hagan cargo de ella cuando salga, esa pelirroja no se volverá a presentar en publico despues de todo lo que le harán los chicos~-

Lo que implicaba su líder era muy serio, pero por alguna extraña razón, todas pensaban que la pelirroja se lo tenia bien merecido por tratar de aprovecharse de Nicolas. Aunque eso no les quitaba el nerviosismo de estar cometiendo un delito.

-Tranquilas-

La líder les hablaba de manera relajada al ver que estaban algo tensas por lo que les dijo.

-Los chicos se encargaran de todo, nosotras no tendremos nada que ver, he incluso les diré que la graben para que así ni se le ocurra hablar o denunciar lo que paso!-

Las chicas aun estaban inquietas pero ya se veían mas aliviadas al saber que ellas no tendrían nada que ver con 'eso'.

-Y... alguna queja o alguna tiene una idea mejor?-

Ninguna chica respondió y solo se miraran entre si para ver si alguna de ellas proponía algo.

-Supongo que eso lo tomare como un 'NO' para otras ideas y un 'SI' para mi plan-

Así con la aprobación de todas, la líder de las chicas le hablo a sus "amigos" y les encargo ese pequeño "favor".

(...)

-Las chicas celosas son temibles~-

Kotori que estaba detrás de la puerta de servicio que daba al callejón, espiaba la conversación de las maids, se burlo un poco al saber que es lo que era capas de hacer 'una chica celosa'.

-Kotori, que haces ahí?-

Nico llamaba la atención de su novia y esta sonriendo le decía que solo quería tomar un poquito de aire fresco.

-Ah! es cierto, Nico-chan, no debes entrar aquí, te van a descubrir las demás chicas!-

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, con Maki aquí lo mejor es que todas sepan mis secretos para así evitar malos entendidos-

-Secretos?-

Nico no contesto y solo señalo a Kotori y a ella misma para despues entrelazar las manos con las de la pajarita.

-Segura Nico-chan?-

Kotori estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz por el hecho de saber que Nico haría su relación publica.

-Si, ya se lo dije a la gerente y ella estuvo de acuerdo _[Claro, ella acepto solo después que la amenace con renunciar y llevarme a Kotori conmigo...]_ -

Kotori no dijo nada mas y solo abrazo muy fuerte a su novia, mientras que Nico por su parte correspondía el abrazo al tiempo que le besaba la frente a su pajarita y le decía cuanto la amaba.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aun es martes en donde vivo (o tengo el reloj atrasado) así que técnicamente aun estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra xD

~( °8°)~


End file.
